nunca en una luna azul
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: Selene Rimini es una fotógrafa naturalista, ama su trabajo, capturar la vida salvaje. Solo hay una sombra en su vida: Tilly su rebelde hermana menor de la cual no tiene noticias. Sorpresivamente es contratada por la diseñadora Jazmine Amberson para realizar varias campañas fotográficas.


_**"NEVER IN A BLUE MOON"**_

B.A. GREY

ARGUMENT

Selene Rimini is a nature photographer, loves her work, capturing wildlife. There is only a shadow in his life: Tilly her rebellious younger sister which has no news. Surprisingly it is contracted by Jazmine Amberson designer for various photographic campaigns. So he meets the brother of this, Simon, who shares the love for nature, travel and freedom with Selene. Simon invites you to participate in one of the competitions organized by a group of friends, also related to the charity. Selene need to distract themselves and agree to documenting competitions that involved but a brutal crime is committed and begins to believe that a werewolf stalks the group. But what secret hidden Simon?

Selene tries to discover it resist to based it...

PROLOGUE

The Moon shatters the night clouds of silver tear your face second after second, I I shed and extend out how possessed myself, I am an animal, a predator... that would serve time one prayer? You can stop a boost but not stopping my heart. I am collecting the shadows of the night.

Are we what we choose? Where is the limit? Reason versus passion. It has always been thus.

They say that the curiosity of the human being is a function of their survival and I've gone beyond curiosity.

_**This**___I'm so has always been, when I discovered that with only a few glances the flowers withered. Moon. Lunatic... There is a beast inside me and comes out in the Moonlight when that soft, pure and firm shines atop.

This _**beast **_pushes me out of myself and my bankruptcy as to a dry branch.

The Moon grows... and everything shaking me around. Step through my Center it was outside, I am my own puppet, no voice, no thinking without a soul? I run, I cry inside of me aullo. Trait my skin looking for my heart, grumble in my helmet of hair and broken bones, he looked my human offal while I made my new meat.

My teeth grow threatening to devour me, my feet disappear into dirty hooves, my nose is now a menacing Maw wet and hungry.

My ears are nothing more than a detector of dams, powerful and pointy. Nothing remains of my lips under this shaggy silver hair. At least my eyes aren't yellow remain cold and greenish.

Here I am completely naked, stripped of all humanity, covered with greed. Standing on my all fours, hoisting the snout to the stars until finally the sound of my voice is equal to the first cry of a newborn baby, a heart-wrenching howl; Perhaps no one reply me, my own eco thrills me, is that, even if hours pareceré not be more aware human.

My shadow dwarfs at the light of silver, if she could only wake up from this dream! Of nightmares than memories of those nights! The dream is an unconscious death... I, a creature given to light by the moon. I already lack of dreams. If the Sun would expire to Moon! The sun burns the Moon and her cool and patient, an eternal day..., if the Sun will not turn off! If my hell end up already! Once someone will look into my eyes and I will be really even in this and I will watch those eyes and I will have my own image of reflection and not_**this!**_

The true enemy is not the Wolf but the human who transforms. Always become was an unintended punishment... But here I am when the moon calls the feast, wind chugs, owls howl and flee the animals living in the light of the Sun. Pure instinct, biological motivation, Sisyphus punished in hell your eternal wheel loading. I am the crazy invention of gossip, a romantic legend. But it has condemned wolves not thus to vampires that are forgiven them immortality, the divine. But Wolf recalls that the human is no more than an animal and that us and forgive us. This has not begun here with me, werewolves have been forever but I - and others clear - I am a Wolf no State intermediate, I in the midst of a fury of blood and death remains... a trail that I pursue, because after all... I am a wolf.

CHAPTER 1

Canada...

The Moon was a flower on top, and the air smelled of death. The darkness followed him and they agonizaban on the track of their steps. This offal, which were not theirs... It was a beast. The landscape surrounding it was a leaden Valley, on a bleak autumn day, no more than another day of hunting. He raised his red and wet snout to air, its silver back shone in the light of the moon. He heard a distant laughter. Tourists sometimes imitated the old pioneers on the shores of the Lakes. Escaped from the human company, did since it became aware, since it became _**that **_it was now.

Now in the full moon nights, hours would be human. When would the moon be extinct. By now it was her green eyes in a female figure of red jacket, blue jean and boots for pale skin and golden hair. Is Mocoa as if it also tried to capture something in fraction of seconds BUZ feline stunned his ears, a camera trigger. The foliage was illuminated with a flash. That gave her a ghostly appearance that he could not accept. He sought shelter after a few dark bushes. It seemed to be bent he contracted the tusks and waited anxiously. I could smell it, feel more than fresh, floral and feminine perfume. Perceived it and this fact marked a chasm between the Wolf and the human who lived in it. Fell the guard, the steps came... she so white of dreamy gaze, narrowed his eyes and an unexpected flush invaded his face: thought he saw human eyes watching it after those bushes. Actually believed it said d and try to talk to whomever was there hidden when female once called:

-Selene! In entering the car!

She was dazed, turned without more Selene as the Moon! Wolf decided to leave his hiding place, quiet and attentive. She moved away. The car tore off and disappeared down the road. A snarl afloro from his throat. Was time that he left there, the next month would have opportunity to find it... someone who first saw him as a human. Human! You surprise triumph!

Weeks later...

-The beam impressed!

A female voice called Selene that urged her to getting into that car now sounded more firm and proud. Zoe was a small thirties of cut black hair and nervous gestures, moved that article and his eyes roamed the lines. Selene in front of it only checked a couple of negative candles

-We are going is Jazmine Amberson! The most important designer of Europe of this decade! It says in this report of its new projects I missed them because she will never fail in the police section!

-stop complaining!

Selene stood to open wide the windows of the apartment that gave Central Park covered in shadows. For more than one year that Selene had decided to settle in New York, his was as Zoe would say jokingly "a photographic safari around the world". Nothing glamorous but if naif, Selene captured landscape s animal and everyday life but emphasized in the night, I saw in it the magic, the mystery turned out before your shutter did not believe in the photoshop and less to be surrounded by hysterical makeup and outfits. Zoe deployed before their eyes article, there I saw the splendid thirties Jazmine Amberson, Latin air, glossy black hair, eyes shaded by seductive eyelashes, fleshy mouth and perfect silhouette. Jazmine was by far one of the richest in the cosmetic industry women, she had expanded the family business with new options ranged from clothing and activewear to steel jewelry. Apparently Jazmine since the death of his father was facing clear without his younger brother.

-Simon James Amberson-Zoe told with solemn air then took the hand to the heart. They say that it is a play - boy but the truth does not see him surrounded by pretty girls only competes athletically, extreme sports fascinate you, donates money, lives almost of camping - accomplice paused. That like the nature away from it all, you're almost a hippie even as you saw!

Selene was itself eyed critic

-How, is of the Simon, Tilly names it will compete in a pentathlon he organized.

Zoe failed to ask by Matilde teenage younger sister of Selene, a genuine rebel expelled from school family, angry. Little docile, sometimes he spent days without that Selene she knew d. But Tilly was now their responsibility and Selene knew that her sister would not cause him any displeasure. Zoe doubted that. To change the subject, rummaged in other women's magazines until who wished to: Simon in sportswear, photography made him no justice, he disparaged Zoe but Selene stopped that look said, at least one point in favour

Jasmine ensures that his brother secunda it in the decision to hire you is to say that this suggests also encourage you perhaps italics offspring likes. Selena Rimini I told you...

"-..." is a pseudonym for a poet "- Selene I recite in unison with her and sigh - you see, you do not have an article to write!

Only online Zoe apologized but his cell phone rang. As he attended his face is transformed. He hung up before the eyes of Selene.

-Found to a joven-sus eyes deviated dramatically up to the window and Selene spy over your shoulder the Moon crept to rays-a young man murdered photographer saw it, is a butcher I swear I saw this only in a document about lions and is almost like

Selene saw her tremble knew that his friend would be transformed to leave there would insist on approach and achieve the scoop, a good story without knowing because he took his coat and his camera around the neck "there will be nothing beautiful to photograph there" said Zoe

-death is part of the nature that is its beauty.

I heard him say that in the elevator. Then I react only fotografiaría faces of strollers, shadows, trembled to warn that Zoe was transformed into a beast Hunt of the news. The crowd was a stunned and curious nest of time instead expressions became clear

This has been an animal. ... disposal so this... the official diverge furious prying eyes. On one side was in a patrol in hit and nervous young tried explain the inexplicable would have been it? Selene felt a chill she looked to the sky and seemed to want to fill the lungs with air. This fresh air was flawed too many humans in all their miseries. His slim feet seemed not toar land until as far away, only be crossed with a couple that was going in the opposite direction to see horror, let Zoe and suddenly Selene discovered a way defined in the land under their boots. It was almost imperceptible, the floor and said aloud: "traces of dog" dog was the first the second idea I acallo to the beating of your heart and swear to have seen that pair of sparkling eyes in same foliage, it was a split second that I do a camera and pleaded that it was such a good photographer as they considered it all. The buzzing sound shocked it had closed his own eyes like the surprised models. The center of the news, the buzz had increased. Selene returned on his steps. Zoe was back to one of the patrols, thought in the Pack of wolves that kept any other animal ate by hierarchies. They marched and left the family in search of new territories. Ah! The Moon caused nostalgia and memories bid farewell to the photographer, a second thought she saw a trace of sweat on his forehead no news by more bloody out it managed to reach the heart of Zoe. "That was the sentence fair and Selene admired the cold blood of his friend which retorted: and your photography to wild beasts face to face" but this was a human beast. What it hovered there out and Zoe is depulp would leave his apartment. Same Selene stepped to his side

Zoe stopped a taxi failed to ask that he believed but the phrase of her friend shook her:

-Watch out for the night and the Moon

Love and hate are wolves struggling to devour the heart of man!

His eyes wandered through the sky, she felt a chill and closed the windows you had open. He was standing at the middle of the night with his Pajamas Plaid and its subject barefoot nape hair was revealed room. Photos, your vision its integrity the passion the engine that drove the talent hunt with the camera. See light, space, the composition unit and natural forms. He sent a message to Zoe: "I've seen dead prey eyes to their sometimes poachers, its predators... is my element, follow birds, tree-climbing with the camera, here it was there, living in a sleeping bag, my photos are pictures of nature follow my label look for educating and mobilizing but this..."

He disdained the modern technologies preferred to manipulate her own roll and movies and then if you submit photos to a scanner to play, with them as her friend said, zoom and others, see them for years Selene had lost from their vocabulary the word photogenic and replaced it by "worthy of being photographed" and on that list included nature. After the set, hung the copies so that they dry up and took a magnifying glass with skeptical air. He had refused to turn on the television to avoid comments that predispose it at its discretion.

-A human...

He let out that when it took the copy to the light and looked at her for seconds, definitely looked like the eyes of a human being and a man rather, without make-up with nothing to do so see disguised as an animal foliage hiding their eyelids and more. Scan the copy and sat down at the computer. The result of the zoom made her go back in your Chair and pale. Illuminated by the light from the flash.

Best ugly and good attractive and perverse...

Two legs not four, it was called crazy, it would be a mistake a dog that releases of his master. The picture was not at all encouraging. Hours later remained in Barefoot Pajamas with a cup of coffee in your hands to clear when television reviews ended up giving the reason:

"an animal loose... "a victim of an animal park was still being tracked." The Bell has told you had unexpected visits. A shipment, an entraño I opened that door looking for a gown and shoes and of course tip. I find myself before a subject of forty years of round face stature droopy Brown eyes, eyebrows moving. Lips on a single line. I had a child despite being half bald face and spoke quickly gesturing. Moving the shadow of mustache and beard to gesturing.

-A personal delivery of the Miss Jazmine Amberson

The man handed her a bulky package and more boxes

-Excuse me... What is this?

-A dress!

Said it the proud man to do their jobs

-Usually not sent to me me for these issues but this is personal, and miss me sent to me citing me in his office and begging me to Rick who convinced her to accept this!

And it was this insisted taken bewildered Selene remaining boxes.

Shoes bag and accessories, it had its well studied speech

-Says that don't worry by wrap that sent him one also believes that it is his size because after all it is in fashion and know something of it not? I particularly think that you have more ways than these clothes hanger walking down the catwalk!

-Thanks... I think!

Selene blushed

-Ah! And the invitation to the feast is a pre-announcement of season nonsense of those. The Miss Amberson does not want that you mortify thinking about makeup and hairstyle will send to your stylist.

Selene overwhelmed stopped and asked a moment supporting boxes on the floor

-Explain me why me invites.

-wants you to shoot its new campaign of portfolios

-I did not say that if even!

\- and just why is the invitation!

Man s shrugged shoulders with overwhelming logic

-Ah! Coffee and Decaf not!

It would serve you a Cup. Selene used to be committed and educated as well is that under the TV's volume, the man looked at him askance. I adjust her gown and give Cup smoking.

-With which apparently her boss doesn't have much Protocol to employ persons

Oh! No! He spent hours in the office designing. From here to there he earned a good salary and in addition was Simon.

-Es genial tends to invite employees to ride a motorcycle Miss suffers by it says that not sentara head never, lives in competitions scaling by sport and by charity full nature nothing glamorous, but both saw a calendar of yours the photos by Africa of the NGO my 'almost' girlfriend left him hanging from the wall before leaving I - breathed deep - a great calendar respite!

Selene thanked him.

-I am not knowledgeable of photos or anything but Simon le agrada, indomesticable wild that say you in their noses and not get offended! nothing of pursuing "hangers", if women of flesh and blood, a sir a gentleman - he stopped - my tongue is always loose anyway time try on shoes, my 'almost' girlfriend had me sold for a couple of them and less clear - finished coffee smiling affable.

-I think that I'll return all your name was Rick? This sounds like blackmail is not my style!

-"like a fish in the water" that said that you do not adaptarías - it tuteó it also - especially in this type of invitation but Jazmine - it was called so after all - I assure you to Simon that if he said that you do not fotografiarías girls but accessories in a wild environment and not that you preocuparas by these parties.

He took romantic that I use was to imagine the idea of the advertising campaign and not displeased him. The idea had been both Anderson

-as Simon said that you would not believe in such environment but what would you do look handbags as jewelry bet something always do and then the Miss wave those strings that designed as collars and threatens to hang Simon one of it in the Conference room, he only laughs charming showing all those teeth.

Rick said it an accomplice and left the empty Cup, only opaque to the greet and hear the interview on television refuting:

-A wolf... how not!

Selene breathe deep resigned and left him open boxes, could not suppress a smile aside wrap: the dress was red!

So little Red Riding Hood! Zoe spoke to him on the other side of the phone envying it. Selene shook its Roman style dress before it and it wore shoes, he heard her sigh

-I guess you heard comments about the attack...

If a Wolf the voice of Selene is opaque

-Do you ever seen those animals of fence, you think?

-As a wolf in the less visible serious city that I myself walking with those uncomfortable shoes!

It made her laugh

-It would be almost impossible that you catch here that does not arrollara it a car and others tell you more practical.

-The Zoo does not report any Wolf escaped or wild animal. The coroner admitted it thanks to good tickets, an animal, perhaps not one wild, the authorities prohibit him to say more, it has panic which creates me more Panico-carraspeo-go to that party, usa makeup your hair down and let you run around!

Also you said Selene and her friend I doubt that advice had heard? To eat it and above all to drink it and dance till dawn. He started the party in the light of the Sun confirmed Selene waving the invitation card and end quickly. Better so she thought Zoe and her phrase hid more: when the moon does not shine.

-Each moon has his destiny - he told Selene who hung up and hid the photos and copies of the animal or what was taken in Canada.

Set out to walk the rest of the day on those heels and thus arrived in the evening make-up, with a simple shelter and his invitation in hand, almost no jewelry. He recognized the place, I had seen that two-storey building almost Victorian, I loved those balconies and new lighting. Miró heaven and respite relief, yet the night was falling. Recognized a merit to the Miss Amberson: knew how to make a large and varied environment. Not only were people related to fashion but those involved in the art. I leave your coat, he took a glass of champagne just to wet the lips and left forgotten by there a medium drink. He distinguished a together woman fireplace surrounded by smiling guests. It was Jazmine. "a Queen" pure Latin beauty, hair black to billowing shoulders, lucia a dress without black shoulder wrap, nothing ostentatious only a chain Golden on her narrow waist, smiled was simple and lively gestures. Selene reached and heard his warm voice, stretched out his arms in a sign of welcome as if extremely please you see it there. He apologized to his guests and Selene knew that this reception was more than a gesture of Protocol. Wise that you come said, I was anxious, I would show you a couple of sketches. Apologized for talking so fast business, theirs was art but I wanted him to give a twist to the advertising back to the roots. While saying that led her to a small room, or even closed the doors and Selene was found before their own framed photographs Jazmine begged him to call it so, feline moved and took a photo as if he had discovered a treasure

-This plan sunrises or sunsets red for background of Golden jewelry and full moon to the new surgical steel and bags hung from branches of trees, your smile ah Rick already you name something.

Selene admitted it

-you know that I don't photograph human rather tribal meetings, animals...

-precisely because this "Without" gave me to know your new my brother, usually call it that of derision.

Sin in English.

-My brother is a Saint who not fooled his Wolf smile

He said the neglect looking at another photo and stopped.

-I'm sorry, it was an unfortunate comment... by the Park - it seemed justified herself, Selene invited to sit back and review more sketches. You should not be worrying about Government permits. Jazmine had influences. Selene admitted that this woman had talent and thought that nothing would escape this mature woman practical and safe control. The responsible d e family, head for business and numbers. With only hear Selene had signed there same contract. Jazmine was fascinated then hearing accounts of Selene on his various travels. He said that his brother Simon envied it was equal to Selene, Jazmine preferred a fixed at a gym to a pentathlon bicycle. Then she apologized was to receive to more guests and match day and time to visit the offices and sign the contract. When Selene left that office saw Jazmine converse with a man on his back, she proudly warn you something not wanted to be serious for his gesture and agito chain hanging from his waist man laughed low taking hand to tie your tie to loosen it. Then they marched to the other side of the Hall and Selene road it was opposite for a snack, which then dismissed. Greetings crossed with some journalists and decided that their feet deserve a break, turned to one of the balconies to take off the shoes without more... felt a slight chill. In years of walking through forests or deserts, in the midst of predators would have learned to render to the slightest movement of air.

He looked at the sky and heard a male voice after if:

-The truth is like the Moon: all they think they have it but is in view and at the top.

The sentence was a surprise but pleasant he whispered and Selene was found before a thirty of pale complexions, aquiline nose, hair black and good size. He repaired in his eyes, but he shook his head. It was half shaved by some vague opinion of fashion, had already his tie in his slender fingers, smiled, a smile of predator and pointed out the moon.

-Es early is not yet formed, the wise points to the Moon and the fool looks finger!

-Simon Amberson...

-So. Affable usually let me precede "Jazz" admitted it

It finally came to light from the balcony. Selene stepped back instinctively and he noticed that doubt and stopped reaching out and seeing it disturbed.

Sorry I am not very formal...

Selene shook hands and blushed.

-her eyes, that stupid, my friend Zoe, is journalist and... the crazy ideas about of the of the Park...-babbled as if talk to itself

-Ah! The beast - guessed Simon and looked to the sky...

CHAPTER 2

-Not man is a false beast that has tamed if same perhaps?

He then continued without mood to give a speech.

-The Moon illuminates all alike as the Sun but their children are poets. Sleepless and dreamers from the troubadours to cats sings. The mayas to their goddess...

-…Ixches completed her -.-If I photographed old drawings in Mexico

Simon astonishment of her fascination and support with hands, marked veins, the rail looking like reciting: its light, its shadow his profile, his face they saw but the other... its dark side.

Selene had receded, and remained silent even mattered you hide your shoes to one side.

-I smell fear - said escape Simon - I apologize, feel the unseat your photos I am fascinated by I tutear you? In addition to these tragic and non-original phrases will appreciate the art! Get travel the same paths that appeal to me, wild nature and look at you, Selene white and pale, the selenites inhabited moon.

Selene guessed the tone of mockery and Simon laughed also.

-Have better arguments to please women believe me-admitted with desparpajo-Es Rimini sounds terribly poetic "the language of Dante" and my Italian is "gruesome", nothing good.

-I don't speak it, and it is returning to the moon... forget the Moon by now. Selene was relaxed. I suspect that I've pursued as a fox hunt as long as your sister I hired.

-That phrase! - wink you an eye leading hand to heart - but it is true, almost naive pictures, or better nature.

-Just so there you sister goes that you collaborate with the family business and your sports skills to contribute something.

-True: my soul is so transparent, at least tell me ideas

They have liked. If it is for the money...

-Money is never problem for me of course not, no I do not know it and the sketches are great and even better ideas!

-Pure instinct!-admitted he relaxed and moving the neck of his shirt or some of your skin - that uncomfortable with parties that never I stay until the end.

-As I suspect that for various reasons - Selene was about to apologize and leave when paralyzed it the phrase of Simon:

-A human, is "that" what this there was, not a wolf... a man who laughs at predators. Who feeds on human skin: despair and fear.

-Moons, lunatic, alunado as it is me each legend of memory and this goes more beyond. Wolf from latin lupus there have a word easy and almost in Italian.

-Not can go you alone with that Moon's pair in pair!

Selene warned that nearly formed the moon.

-See that Yes, guess not tell me character until my apartment - ventured her animated by the champagne.

-No, can't... drank of I mixed and not performing - he stammer it with her head down and she put on is your shoes.

Selene swore that dark circles increased under their eyes.

-I apologize for the Fox and hunt if that was your impression, I knew you and your work. We will cross in some way and talk about animal legends.

She answered vaguely perhaps and even meditated that phrase when the taxi mm Central pair. Selene is rub his neck looked over their man and had the strange feeling that something or someone was at the same time his. The first time that you experienced that remained a friend photographer who tried to capture an elusive monkey face she could see those eyes between the foliage, knew that there was more there besides birds, insects more...

That surrounds us hear it always ask that question, more than the physical philosophy, beasts surround us? Are for those beasts we monsters? Zoe had planned to visit her that day, Selene must deliver some outstanding photos and asked him to use his copy key to open his apartment, the q that Zoe did sometimes not only in case of emergency, most by devoted friendship by a fateful palpitation. Zoe would do that but giving it back to the Central pair and plundering the larder of sweets that made when an unexpected call to your phone envisioned a more healthy and encouraging picture. Selene walking step firm forgetting his sore feet only scrutinized Vitrines worldly, your digital camera under his coat and looking sideways periodic. sensationalist one word headline: werewolf... man wolf legend of men transformed into wolves when the full moon is on the high, medieval, Gothic that was less modern, laying waste to its attacks there, Selene distinguished mark on the Earth which no doubt case researchers trying to hide... a fierce Wolf or whatever. Because it was not hunted already? During the surveillance, cameras, high-powered rifles infrared... she not know it had sensed it never had felt the presence of an animal there, smell, breath, hair, movements if he could return to the area and see it up close. Two pairs of tracks only a pair, a Biped, it turned on the key and lock and I am in an orchard, also before Zoe devouring a slice of pie.

-Flowers! Said his friend with his mouth full - this is paradise!

-Si: I died and am in the cemetery - mocked Selene.

Then she approached a flor as if you didn't need to read the card, only a bouquet was Jazmine. "" Zoe showed romantic satisfaction and enthusiasm she read the card: "Moon, White Lady has us at his feet as to the stars!"

-Simon james Amberson me like... right? because you don't bronceas you These pale as the Moon, create antibodies? Skin or redness as if you mimetizaras with the environment and now? Know that either you like animals Teddies said you were allergic to flowers and you preferred chocolates but in the end...

-The said smelling the fear...-Selene recalled looking at the flowers. Admittedly it's a tenacious subtle and patient perhaps not so brave as to offer me in the door.

Zoe launched a laugh before the exam. Europe's richest man was behind her and she...

-.. .huyo like frightened prey. At least my photos you love all the party has been if tie.

And that from when she was in favour of snobbery and the rules of etiquette? Zoe stole you a pair of roses with the firm intention to give them if same.

-You have your age, runs as your like savage to the inhospitable and they have talked about? The moon.

That noticed Selene shaking his head which was already friends and confidants with Zoe? If he had donated a totem to an indigenous community of Canada from the place which they visit long ago. Fascinated by animal figures. Zoe sat on sofa expected a favorable reaction from her friend this only went to the kitchen and heard the voice of Zoe deep and turned off:

-I've been there... it think Selene, I think that of the beast and that is the worst, more than Gothic urban tribes. Or Satanists or crazy people who see shadows

Selene again be front to it warning the shock, an assassin under cover of the Moon that said they found traces of hair, a rare, human animal also, treads...

-My curiosity regarding the Moon is just a place to go visit but Selene... bite, scratch this animal rips, rummages... claw undoubtedly broken branches at the height of a human dog footprints... traces of traces of blood animal tusks, it looked just like the pictures of animals that teach me. Poor boy, dam the feast of that "thing" that is quenched.

The voice of his friend broke and Selene was beside her rubbing her back heard him ask how stood it if I simply thought that they were animals and not humans, if you went up to the jeep and forgot it. She herself had seen dead by fighting gangs, rounds, until Street taken by some pervert, maybe attack shark or multiple coalitions but... this! There were those who said that they heard a howl like a cry of triumph. Selene shook her head and was serious and cold.

-It is only a crazy person that tries to imitate one single. Just get your article and forget tomorrow someone stole a Bank and will be the new news, the wild is where it should be Zoe far from here look if my tidy Tracker, it is relentless Simon - did it smile. Talk as poet, seen as Bohemian, lived as a tramp!

With that fascinated him, Zoe eyes shone then he shook his head from one side to the other. Those wolves ate squirrels hunted only by hunger not for sport as the man. Some were more intelligent than humans

Selene just assembling the bouquet of Roses which his friend wanted to better

-That boy freed apparently nothing involving him, vanished not managed to find him for an interview.

Selene tended you the field smiling invite you to dine outside. His friend doubt now, if and in the light of the moon. Maybe it was good idea to follow it for the rest of the day but Zoe did its job and Selene camera neck is resigned to a photographic Tour knowing that would steal only images randomly .the sky darkening, images. Then he went to look for it and I invite you to a no formal restaurant they spoke trivia until Selene confessed:

-If you knew the Simon james Amberson, - he said so with forced pomposity-Tilly used to participate in several competitions are to benefit and he named it me. He says that he is affable and behaves as a teenager!

No surprise.

\- But you know my sister a week ago does not communicate, is be judicious long ago feared for a call having to run towards where had been detained by riot but who knows thanks to Simon and the sport change the lack of news is good news say.

Zoe admitted it, they went out instantly and both took the view of the sky: the Moon shone round, and serena, the mirror for a murderer. Zoe shook. He said that it should mature not to accept the invitation of Selene to spend the night in pajamas eating chocolates and talking about boys as when they were teenagers: had an article that end would go to his own home, and I would ask the Moon that this subject - named Simon - who chose beautiful flowers had a chance with Selene. Selene should thank Jazmine unless for a floral arrangement would request to extend appreciation to his brother. She was still dressed revealing photos and watching the Moon entangling in the trees when he directed the view under the balcony, had sworn that something moved there below. But it was impossible, between the row of cars and the few time lie to Zoe: if it was possible that something wild appeared in the civilised. He narrowed his eyes, had the clear picture in his brain that went beyond a pair of eyes in the darkness and wander at night? How when I was a beginner photographer and escaped from the camps, do was surrounded by ferocious animals? A subject using any weapon that is likened to a claw that would... on the following nights nothing knew that killer loose the case would be closed calculated many without worrying. Zoe is entangled in a new report on blackmail to high scale and the Park was reopened in its entirety, in those days Selene gave sketches with new ideas to Jazmine and regularly visited the offices of the company without Simon. Selene justified it, blamed his condition by sport Jazmine said that fortune soothed its restless and irascible character, thought at least organize a new competition that would serve so many deviating from the streets.

-Simon and I invite you to one of our new homes in Europe, think that landscapes may inspire more photos. The passage runs by our count, tomato your tempo - invite you Jazmine.

-I'm afraid that wild Europe is more my style Black Forest perhaps...

-Castles in Germany. And why not? Our great-grandfather came from a small town really have a strange lineage the Amberson! - smiled-he forces us to jump from one continent to another like Gypsies. Acknowledge you merit to this: meet several commercial airline pilots incredibly handsome and fun

He suspected why not using a private jet, exactly and because Jazmine tried to convince certain pilot that would be "private" exclusive for her own smile rabid, just if he had sought a formal dinner with his brother who would give your hand if necessary although it sounds old-fashioned. The evening ended with the such German and his brother Simon playing a kind of Flight Simulator in three dimensions. Two children! Is it fair to have brothers? He wondered.

-If minors are geniales1Selene he laughed and took the sketches. Jazmine said he would like to be one of those social pages photographers because it would be more fun. I leave aside the sketches and forget that romantic enough aircraft pilot for today. It gave ended cordially talk and Selene returned preferring to walk in the light of the Moon that ceased to be filled already. This mysterious moon bid farewell to its form and was returning to calm tempers forgetting who walked upright... This sighed furious, locked his eyes gleaming, noting changes that began to occur in itself. Feeling incredibly strong full and hungry for the next time...

Condemned to be free that was a good accurate. Selene remembered him now while paying his snack at a local fast food watching the voracity of the humans in their environment. In days had heard and read all sorts of nonsense that it motivated? That motivates a murderer to someone to believe a wolf or a death wish, instinct of survival or mechanism of defence, a greater desire, a contradiction, that thought Selene seeing a male figure foot the high neck, impeccable, a man in suit smoking quiet and lucia with aplomb. Perfectly combed and shaved.

"Elegant on the outside, wild on the inside," that was the first idea that arose in the mind of Selene when it differentiated to Simon who smiled enigmatic throwing the cigarette butt on the floor and removing his bulky bag.

-Zoe says that you are allergic to Teddies I hope that rather than the actual puppies...

And he pulled out of his hiding place to a tender ball of shaggy hair that was dozing. Selene could not believe it, I smile approaching the puppy. Do not know tired of gifts? No, all satisfactions that gave the money smile happy Simon a real Wolf, qualified.

-Does forgiveness? -Selene cradled the puppy who gave a warm growl.

-A sled dog completely domesticated, accustomed to the cold, the hostility of the humans,... faithful inclement. Brave and protective!

-Do you speak of the puppy does not?

Selene squinted with malice and he admitted with self-confidence: not!

-See rises because there is no perfume of flowers there above.

Oh sounded a rebuke. Selene apologized just entered the apartment, cusco a blanket and deposit the puppy in a place warm and protected.

-Unfortunately I leave it in the care of Zoe.

The face of Simon turned: that meant that you accepted the offered work as good hostess Selene gave him coffee and a slice of pie while the scrutinized his photos on the mantel. Festival of the Moon in Viet Nam. Thus was admitted half of autumn, she said they used masks and flashlights and celebrated to the moon.

-often say that it is inhabited only by a man as a punishment for stealing - leave escape Simon-Der mond in German the Moon is male and female Sun. Die sone. A good change.

-True - Selene sat comfortably in front of him.

Careless Simon discovered the newspaper aside and his gaze was deep and imperative wanted his opinion.

That I could tell without fear seem very realistic or very crazy

-You don't believe that it is a wild animal...

There was something in the tone of his voice that bothered to Selene, who replied:

-Go Simon your sleep in camps and could participate in hunts people like us know that it is of rather than an animal.

\- As "us" sounded well - be made back surprised he crossed legs as if he could not sit still and deep sigh to admit in singer repeating us. Although you only what you see in nature do not live in it perhaps plasmas and others.

She admitted it without disturbing it.

-The man is an animal that loves - he said. -You know the story of ferino, wild or feral children away from society Romulus and Remus and the she-Wolf.

Wolves in sheep's. She retorted to him. Lupo magnaro. He said it in perfect Italian. Lobisones more than a hound someone with a curse. She felt une shiver. He was not asking it stated it...

Anatomy of melancholy Lycanthropy origin gastric excess bile is threw to the ground in a natural nibbling psychic mechanism. Many innocents were killed for this reason. Santo Tomas mentions them or the werewolf of Livonia Russia becoming a source of beer drinking.

Veriticus in Welsh the monarch of the werewolves, receiving San Patricio howling and this rogo to God that you castigaras them and they turned into wolves with reasoning or Kasper Houser... Victor L·Aveyron a Teen Wolf. Likos, Wolf and atropos man... the serious asintio "have seen descendants of Indians of shamans of how you want to say, get hundreds of stories sobe werewolves with people who have the nature inside you..."

To the wild retorted, American wolves in India Nepal in the Himalayas where worshipers of the Moon outside South America. No common Wolf was believed that? She jump standing and looking for another one of your own photos to the desired sat next to Simon suddenly making him smile by the proximity. The Wolf of Abyssinia a plateau to the South of Egypt...

\- And you've... seen do many footprints?

The surprise gesture of terror of Selene did close the photo album that she had in her hands. Only a lover of nature as he asked her said that felt curiosity and went to the call of his rational side suspected that more than to defend the animal breed of a supposed crime. Be relax Simon in such a way that his face had color. Smiling charming, impeccable looking already as if he had wanted to cause her and they share a secret, just there Selene observant and aware of good angles to photograph you saw a couple of scars that male face was visible which not.

There was more, Janopolis Brazil appearances of man who transformed themselves into wolves, those who ate tripe in honor of Lycaon. In Ireland said them Faolandh or Pedro Gonsalves in the Canary Islands a real werewolf of hairs on the face. Not to mention at the time of the Wolf 4 am or before the maanecer is should not be awake or sleepwalker in those time is the time of the problems the mental border unsettled time in which Wolf haunts livestock, that returns to its lair.

-Loboupuaput in Egypt which opens the roads...

A genetic mutation alters only one gene one specifically affects to a chain of chromosomes a game mutation of the genome. Hydrophobia. Medieval rage.

Superstition. San Natalio had cursed to a family. Rather than put on a belt and become Wolf

With that was that said it as exhaling n sigh back to sit beside Simon continued looking at her eyes fixed:

Basics of philosophy living in accordance with nature the noble savage of Rousseau.

"Selene understood it doubted a romantic idea had appointed Abyssinia rimbou had done in his book City of fire". There he described a black Wolf with black eyes. And then Simon added to informative mode the Wolf was associated with the she-Wolf with lust and greed. Selene smiled: Blue Lions mogolia, a man only serious Wolf a human Hyena Selene stood ready to serve more coffee until more cake: a clinical case record recently in 1633 reaffirmed in 1975. Those patients seek darkness and sought Hypertrichosis enrojecían nails and teeth. He was speaking seriously. Simon admitted it was true even conversion. That took away it's all knowledge as I was spoken not wild but human animals but mysticism. He vehemently enthusiasm a new interpretation.

-Think Lazarus could have been a zombie or a vampire!

-Selene suppressed a smile

-Lazarus would the of rise up and walk?! does the Bible?

Simon returned to change of subject. Gods had wolves in any Mythology Archives of the Inquisition were full of that damned misunderstood.

That last did that Selene raised hand stopping him. It was easy to understand a Hunter provided that this is not human. He stood up turning in circles and missing time instead of a furtive glance l puppy. Not told him a Wolf but one upright on two legs with human reasoning a figure that is human but to will acquire animal shape that can not be suppressed or unwilling to do so.

Simon directed him a look of gratitude for denote this theory

-Then how it is that no one has caught it.

-Because it just mutates in the light of the moon like man wise to hide and as Wolf knew to survive.

The logic was so overwhelming that Selene returned to sit beside her. Simon believed him and he was a man of the world, an eceptico, a surface be... crazy. The voice of Simon lathe mysterious by adding:

-Someone just bitten takes thirty days to transform, is someone bitten at sunset or with full moon so incubated evil... just repeating itself you're not a monster... the cause of death of these beings is not a silver bullet but the suicide must see that it tolerates both the human heart. The man did the Wolf...

CHAPTER 3

The wind was blowing out and Selene sensed it as well as the gesture of apology from Simon, had finished their coffee and lit a cigarette with your permission, looking sort of thoughts in his head:

-A Wolf does not bite another a man bites another thousand times

Selene lend ear to a nearby grunt and is startled

-Get aroused to the beast-Simon pointed out that hairy and warm bundle which was the puppy - dog is a Wolf disguised.

\- Guess Simon who I've mentioned all of this for one reason - he seemed to ask you a little bit of sincerity - by Zoe? she told you that I love nature and do not wish that no animal will be blamed for what happened that night...

-I saw you... vagabas ente the curious like me - he can confirm it with glacial gesture and that altered it.

-Audiolibro loyalty... are you you donate money to shelters of wild animals, I believe that you saw a Wolf and not even human, as you want to make me believe, or perhaps it is the mascot of a rich friend of yours - it failed to protest - that escaped and gave free rein to release their instincts. Are stories of pets as crocodiles, pigs, or others, are photographed with them in their mansions and da embarrassment!

Simon launched a laugh before the vehement speech she would like to be his lawyer but it would be sincere: she knew the nature, watched her, loved her, was courageous and calm enough to not call it crazy. I wanted to help him discover it was 'that' I just with that boy. It was neither police nor scientific, we wouldn't justice own hands by simply had "something" there was horrible, new and could attack again, nobody but you believe you.

-Is that you will accept because your sister Tilly...

Selene he straightened up had so much confidence with her sister to call her by her nickname did you know? the thoughts and reactions of herself Simon looked down and I rub is somewhat tanned by the Sun hands water and sport. Selene asked for more explanations and Simon continued in a tone under almost complicit.

Tilly knew young man who was murdered... She knew as Tilly made friendship those young brabucones were on the motorcycle and drank, she was training for the marathon she and others seen to be calm.

-then I scream and insult said q EU wasn't your agent or anything beg you, you advérti, unless you dialed so you find it rented a room and escaped... days more then this happened

Selene had paled even more and Simon was forced to stand in and out. He offered to fetch him water but Selene retained his hand forcing him to kneel where Tilly was?

That I know Simon when he crossed with Selene thought that was with her to see her so calm in the party.

-She was so unstable, racing, but didn't drink and sometimes protect not only what she and others have no other intentions do the best that I thought that the sport would keep them away from the danger but...

Selene released him without giving credit to his ears.

-Come here saying that a werewolf a monstrous mutation this there was blood thirsty and it worse that my sister might be its victim!

Simon drumming fingers nervously nothing put making money not solved anything would who would believe him?

-When my sister wants it is inlocalizable. Selene road was the balcony open sobbing.

-Is so irascible it is anger does not lead to anything. Simon approached and took him warmly the hombros-Es smart was safe when we leave to Europe will find it. Is that could make you this invitation more romantic and fun but keeps this secret is that believe me that you get seen shamans chewed grass people live in jungle crazed and believing animals and so believe me, anything, figure out whether we believe crazy. Sorry Selene feel to become a hunter...

The sky was covered with grey, the Moon was no longer round and that young man walking in a room of furniture piled up-curved, was low thin body almost teenager, nervous gestures, pajoso hair color wheat and reddened eyelids, he knew that another beast, he himself had been beaten, arrested, handcuffed in the patrol and only had simply repeated over and over again"": "Not my fault!"

Which could be half true: he had not killed this smelly drunk boy, featureless glare thanks to one of those cigarettes, scream and lonely. But when the moon rose left the room leaving as always the PC and switched on phones, as I walked through dark alleys was bending, your nose extension as blinded fingers that immunity ron claws at the same EU your feet and your hairy body was filled more more and more grey and reddish hairs clothing fell to one side in the alley. A dogs tail grew up between her legs and finally fell in four paras giving a plaintive grunt who appreciate a plea

-This should not happen to me again! So much money and so many investigations for nothing!

He thought he raised his ears and I smell, a mouse ten, seemed to smile and his yellow fangs are ready even useless attack... a last night as others that would come.

Greek selenion glow of moon Selene, had heard vaguely that from the lips of Simon until he leaves. Assuring him that everything would be fine and petting the puppy that as she slept that night, when he woke up by clothing her in that soup you gave milk to the puppy and s e prepared a light breakfast, talk seemed a nightmare, some invention of Simon so help him catch a wild Wolf, take the credit and publicize the powers his sister would be safeIt was not strange that does not communicate, wore his jeans, his boots, his jacket and his backpack wrapped the puppy and went to the appointment with Zoe to where she was a respite between article and article, the central pair ceased to be gloomy day told him and Zoe road a couple of steps around the Lake seemed to want a little peace deep breathing, embrace the puppy understood that that was a gift from Simon promised care for it until Selene came back from the trip and she escaped that look suspicious:

-Only is a job take my photos Jazmine approve them and we now, very different

-The black sheep is the first to which the Wolf sees!

Zoe said it lightly and fell into account your sentence which shook to Selene, I apologise and am looking for a bench to sit, cradled that warm and purring bundle no name yet. I advise you to go and have fun.

-Zoe to more know of this crime?

Selene or dared to sit or to mention the chat with Simon.

Perhaps it was a killer Cannibal used hallucinogens I advise not sought by Internet on the news and less on Lycanthropy. Be whatever would have days of advantage until the Moon was formed was not so?

-Zoanthropy, disease in which the patient feels become animal, believe that cannibalism, eating human flesh, already you can see I have not traveled the world Selene but is beast

-."This"or"these"isn't a beast... is a monster Zoe

He only promised to keep in touch, as much as it possible and wink you an eye.

-Give me the exclusive to change antisocial police: begins a relationship with Simon Amberson!

They are still a quizzical smile on his lips Selene embarked on their way to the offices of the company of Jazmine, I used to you mezclares in the crowd observing every gesture of this bustling tide and guess up to thoughts, anything... nothing seemed to alter them, that crime had vanished as a slight breeze. Despite the Protocol and the wait came up to that floor after announcing, I was asked how many times Simon had crossed with those thin, exultant crankpins of perfume makeup and how many subjects and employees concerned about colors and absolutely had left with the word in the mouth, she did the same to escape, a simple word in search of fresh air.

-Destiny us crosses!

He heard behind him the unmistakable voice of Rick out of the elevator it waving various envelopes had spared the visit, tilting the head up to the machine coffee, asked if he expected to Miss Amberson oversaw a parade of the new two-story above, could explain you. Selene agreed eager to escape both glamour and road next to it. Rick give you tickets, reservations, money and more as Simon said, and it repeated as she spied the inside of envelopes you had unlimited credits in photographic shops order Simon expressly that spend it as well as money for clothes or if preferred you chose something from there itself.

-These completely tamed by your master!

-Offend me!-he served him a cappuccino recharged. I love to abuse this machine and its calories makes everyone nervous!

Already saw Selene I accept the Cup, would deliver the photos and would see if they adapted was wing Jazmine ideas then it would send him photos of accessories and they would do one photoshop not all serious pictures in nature.

"ah!" was the only terse response of Rick like worry about anything else and she speak to him in another language.

-Still not broke my work which is equal to vacation: Simon tends to call me for any stupid shipping to anywhere in the world: spare parts for bicycles, oxygen tubing...

-Sacrificed your life! I respect will make it mine and return not is if these accustomed to your boss "hunts" but...

-also your?

It seemed to define, you fail you, but Rick shook his head. Competitions only weeks in weeks calculco it the full moon is teñiría blood again. Rick leave you it with the promise of seeing her and Selene are startled when I find a cocktail napkin in front of it

-You have milk mustaches and is a sin, clean them as well but you know me I am a gentleman!

Selene was ashamed antela phrase of Simon and will dry quickly.

-I see that Rick I invite you to a cup of coffee your appointments are frequent I'm surprised you still don't have anything sweet in your stomach, forget flowers!

-Do the? Better as well thanks for yours! hasten to add-are coming from two floors above?

-Me? With the girls ever! I guess the because of the pregunta-Acabo of land here, and no I am literal, I gave orders to the pilot of the helicopter

They would be equal to those that were in the envelopes? she stirred them and he squinted malicious, those were invitations.

\- and you and I know the because...

Selene is uncomfortable and he hurried to clarify:

-I am not hunting Selene if you were you would know it, believe me. We move on to a subject more pleasant: might have news of Tilly

From that spoke to him? Almost I was unaware of what was said previously. I took her to the Conference room, mount the door carefully, and smile. One of the boys that his sister used to compete in those events would be presented

-Is called Darren, is wise, charming and lacks family and e is always willing to give me a hand with the rest of the boys.

Selene scowled what do you mean that?

-That I dislike delegating, especially by it I deal with everything from hosting to other say I'm like a little girl Explorer Chief.

Selene smile despite his referred to those groups to the same q EU Tilly did it "are equal to my" said as if to imply that they were rebels not bad in that sense of the Word as if those powers that contact with nature calmed them!

Simon asintio seriously for a second smile wiped from his face, but I replied only that not had been able to express it better maybe also it would calm it, I knew that I had pending work with "Jazz" but his photographer had failed this time and promotions helped attract to more donations.

-Ah! Here I see your ulterior motives!

\- And are totally dishonest!

Simon admitted it and asked him to go with her sister until she accused him of stealing from their photographer.

-By the way Selene... How is our puppy?

The question was not mocking up seemed to enjoy making it and Jazmine that had stormed up to the room who believed empty with a stack of photos in his hands seemed intrigued.

-Those have with q EU "No" - download the photos in the escritoria closing door overwhelmed.

-Not really "our" - Selene apologised awkwardly

Over time it may venture Jazmine winking an eye to them. Then I invite you both to sit. He was about to leave but Jazmine wanted his opinion about the new season, new clothes to what Simon just said:

-Too much fabric!-Exalo he shrug

Jazmine codeo I mercilessly in the ribs and he looked at Selene:

-apology is not always the case tends to be tamed!

Certain Simon is bit lips accomplice unless not peddled to the models with the bloodshot eyes! Something made think Selene that joke was such between the two and separated photos with a critical eye. The machine do not it leaked well fabrics that were light uy, it was better to leave them "nude".

Simon applauded and Jazmine shoulders him raising his eyes to heaven

-Someone who thinks and God, get it trapped Simon!

It sounded appalled faltamente and the three called coffee and something to eat for shouting the Secretariat from the same dead and Selene asked Simon whispered:

-Stop looking at me so!

-How? - he replied charming

-Another thing you don't do like wolves and prey

She was going to explain more when Jazmine slumped in his chair and place the tip of your tacos on the desk I cry out to heaven for a clone or a twin sister and returned to his usual elegant posture explain you to Selene to fotografiara articles that she sent him more chosen nature Fund would then do the rest. At that time the mature Secretary drew the attention of Simon:

-You have a call is on skills.

-Receive it in the other office.

Jazmine ordered it mild and he obeyed, then Jazmine returned to be serious.

-Just take care of yourself and take care what Selene your know it tends to be crazy, perhaps may become aggressive as your sister is... competition only... just like the boys. It deviated gaze. I always watch it, so I have overprotected since the death of our parents I don't mean money, he is responsible for and manages it well, nobody understands it only... If you need help Rick will be there and know exactly where locate me.

-Secrets among ladies terrible! Insurance they condemn a man!

Simon returned without hitting the door even step gently a hand on the shoulder of her sister as if you know the anguished words from his sister and then chaff coffee mugs to distribute them, the rest of the talk tacked to the ideas of the new campaign. Simon told him then that the serious competition individually or in pairs accomplice explained it with gesture clear that in a man like him nothing would be so simple. Selene knew that they jump from one continent to another and packed up their usual clothes all-terrain saying goodbye to Zoe avoiding looks complicit and hesitant. Only asked him to take care of the puppy, to Jazmine if it had time to visit them, that morning busy and limpid Selene of jean, boots and inflatable jacket, loaded their morale arrived first to the airport impeccable Simon broke in time even he seemed worried about the long journey, his eyes shone, dismissed the tailpiece and was elated.

-Have list for the trip you packed light?

\- And you? - she noticed it bothered as a teenager before sumirada - would never wear a scarf?

He denied looking at it absently and then gave with the announcement of the flight

I can't stand anything around my neck didn't even use gloves.

Made walking enigmatic, she it followed you amazed that it was shoes. Simon could not have been more charming as passenger or travel company will make sure that she remembers each point of the route and jokes. He showed photos and footage and handed a phone list of emergencies in different parts of the world. He cared to say "friends" simply if the journey is complicated. Selene heritage seemed to a serious and veiled perhaps those sportsmen, young mostly you don't behave as they should, but she knew that would focus on deep and calm tone of Simon in her sparkling eyes and her smile, Zoe it had been warned before departing: "these fascinated with this wild hero, an enigmatic, one of those creatures that you expect may be a dark forest which photographs!" bulo jet-setters in person Selene now looked at photos and recognized her adjust the sequence of photos on his cell phone sela looked pale as well when it is angered, his furrowed brow seeming to have a single eyebrow, his gesture became animal. Simon carefully listen to your description.

-Is always strange moves of my as if I did not know how to handle wild animals, study and fotografiarlas amaze me with them

-Animal charm, is only an idea romantic, let yourself go by instinct a beast... say it turns. -Did not wait the answer-all suffer metamorphosis, us orchard in who we are not to flirt, to talk to another, to compete for a job or more then just return to our natural state a way a man is an animal...

-"A Biped" implume - she completed a phrase famous. ""

Tilly would be safe. She asked him that you trust him, good and evil were part of human nature being and ought to be sounded to rather than a Council.

-Sounds like someone who tried to understand if same would the existence determines consciousness? A dichotomy, a chicken or roast beef - motioned to the hostess. Do not Marvel ate what crosses our path, must be sport.

-It must be contagious!

Simon held to see a woman with appetite

Wind snorted, the ea under the moved environment sound, noise and a rumor the symptoms began as the Moon propagate exultant, and tibia soon would be a coin of silver in the sky and would wake up the ambition of the spirits who jostled out of its prison of bones and skin. The steps became fast, nearby animals fled, veins burned...

That perfect Symphony of bones to gnashing, of hairs that fought by the light of the Moon I think them. All they knew it: the time is shortened, if everyone already would be recognized would be welcome, rude but they all... wolves.

Beyond terrifying Anatomy clothes radia, Groove into the ground with their feet, would blow cold air on them, and they compadecerían of victims who die shattered... any human that this beast would like that. Not their peers even if this claim was possible, not become cannibals. They only danzarían under the Moon of poe, as well as the elves and fairies. Demons, victims of the black magic of any punishment that ignored, beasts in human bodies and would never forget that the Wolf and the Lamb smokily their thirst in the same stream. And when they were tired of the run around, filled in their mouths would think already weak that fled this dam and the fate accompanied it at least by this time. The Moon believed to see blue, clean heavenly and romantic was not such. Evening to remember legends with an adverse final, to laugh at the danger of the horror of pity from others that user marry them as trophies, too late for salvations and spells. She, if she (not the beast or the murderer, only she who escaped) knew that he should follow fleeing...

Our birth is the beginning of our death had once said a male voice in her memories and kept ringing tone calm and deep...

Glimpses of the Moon, Selene had numbed without noticing that Simon had lowered the window curtain and moved uncomfortable at his side. He called for an extra blanket for her who thanked him whispers. The hour of the Wolf complaining it the 5 a.m. hour in which the Wolf returns to his burrow, that was your problem? Time for more suicides

It was not just your stomach Selene noticed that he had eaten that Seared Steak the said that he hardly noticed it needed a cigarette and move. It sounded claustrophobic was...?

Well well well. He said it almost aloud and sank in his seat ashamed.

-Sh! sleeps. She wrapped him maternally in the blanket.

-Lights incredibly well in the light of the moon a satellite sleeping lovers blame the Moon of their

Efforts, insomniacs of their sorrows, alienated and the geniuses of all else

Only asked q EU slept and not roncara the said in a nod that he growls only wanted to take a photo in the light of the moon.

-Lunatic! If you do not walk in the light of the day I would swear you're a vampire or something worse!

Selene never mention the rest of your suspicion and Simon fell deeply asleep until the morning.

I CAPÌTULO 4

You have a wolf in the stomach, Selene had told mocking hear indescribable noises that emitted the stomach Simon, this stopped in dry and then launched a laugh. Selene took advantage of that to take a photo. His figure is highlighted against the faint light of the Parisian Sun. Already were inside a taxi way to Morzine when Selene found the photo with a criticism made herself:

-You have red eyes

-Yes? I'm fear!

Simon was light I smile fierce and talk in French to the driver. Away from any official competition, Simon thought to organize a bicycle race at the same circuit then they would escape by the trails. Selene under the window and take the opportunity to capture a snapshot of that landscape.

-You look like a puppy who travels for the first time in auto

Even when the car stopped that sentence perturbo it, a row of worn by using bicycles rested in front of a mansion of stone and walls covered with vines. Simon began to engage despite complaints from her luggage. By now it was his guest in that crazy safari just to enjoy. Selene was ready to object more when a girl jeans and sweater went to their meeting. She smiled and murmured words of welcome in French. Although she was blonde and had your hair in high Selene only he could compare it with religious figures painted on top of the domes of any church. He wore gloves and a snarling light, just little distance Selene distinguished a white tuft in his hair. Simon did presentations without spreading.

Saskia our host at least at this stage said to refer to it and Selene stretched forth the hand, girl blue and dilated eyes shone, maybe imagined more between two of them. In the back garden, all was bustle ycamaraderia, Selene distinguished a couple of young people enlisting other bicycles. Saskia offered a snack for both, apparently it would be there the night. Selene is shower and change without knowing if unpacking or not. The House had an eclectic décor and nothing ostentatious, in the room of the ground floor she could hear the desperate whisper of Saskia to Simon: "I could not find it... the time shortens...!" Simon had taken of manas them tenderly to Saskia to comfort her than to denote that he had missed it, told him that everything would be okay then he called cries abruptness Saskia:

-Selene see low calorie snack in the extreme!

Saskia turned out to be a wonderful hostess and a better Cook, Selene only repaired his broken nails and battered hands scratches and blisters, the girl blamed the garden was his hobby country aroma sneaked up there until the House even Saskia smelled just a warm forest, newly blossomed, vibrant.

-You have a wonderful collection and d e pictures!

Selene praised it but Saskia blushed

-Nonsense you should see pictures nothing santos in office. Simon leads to Selene to take photographs from the attic vision is excellent there. I will give to eat the "troop"!-I invite you in a forced but understandable English

And not exaggerating: sandwich and drinks took a clean sweep two trays. Selene fired his camera a couple of times from the attic, while Simon urgaba under the blankets.

-Leave that on your website, you do not abuse the hospitality of your friend.

-"My friend"...-noticed the sharp tone

Selene returned to you concentrares on the lens and it shot up to Saskia

-That we had between the two was long ago neither of them remembers him or he seriously knew well that was admitted.

-I asked no explanations.

-I wanted to give it to you!

Simon leave uncovered a picture that seemed to be the old portrait of the housewife with a floaty dress hair high and the light of the Moon reflecting its pupils with a red dye. Simon made a gesture of "tragic for my taste I believe there are a couple of more revealing portraits!" do you? He asked Selene

-No. painting is not as mine!-covered box piously-met the painter but is late, that you look

I watched the Selene camera viewfinder had photographed all there down and red eyes would seem to be a common denominator. I blame the filter and light, Simon took her by the hand, and as a girl forced her to get running the stairs to present to others. A group of girls and some boys would be there, without going to another stage. They came from visiting a home for orphans and bring donations still laughing, discussing among them. Saskia biting lips looking crumbs and decided to enter the House heading to the garage, Selene is paralyzed, thought he saw the young man arrested in the patrol that night among them but is startled to hear laughter coming from the garden and hallo to two almost teenage.

-Tina! - present Simon as though I berated the sudden appearance.

It was a Latin girl of curly black hair, used fingerless glove without fingers leaving bare nails painted black. He wore t-shirts of fluorescent colors overlapping and borcejos almost to the same tone as large shims. I came to greet her.

Borja after it lowering its für, step is the hand by the dishevelled brown hair, as an agile cat advancement to Tina to see to the newcomer, its mohin stopped halfway in a joke and then scrunched his nose covered in freckles.

-I saw a couple of photos of amazing safaris!

Selene did not know if it was a compliment. Simon On2 announcing that all should go to the bikes for the first stage.

Selene would take a car with Saskia she preferred a bike

-Can you believe it? - noticed Simon - must be the only woman in Paris, preserving a motorcycle with sidecar! Ah! Saskia!

Simon and others were changed clothes and Selene will enroll in the sidecar satisfied taking a couple of extra photos ask Saskia had already seen few of these crazy races. That I would not admitted her smiling and Selene between photo and photo noticed that a couple of journalists were there following the route. A social gathering a bonus for a draw betting money for charity that... the Sun was down felt the cries and the fury of competitors among the trees. Saskia decided to go alone to put some order Selene seemed to be alone there, turned in circles and looked instinctively to the sky: the Moon was forming. Felt une chill thought all they knew and blend in with the forest and the idea disturbed it. A young person spoke with Saskia, stopped to review the bike covers and Selene definitely recognized the boy arrested that tragic night. It paralyzed... a hand on his shoulder.

-Little Red Riding Hood should not be alone in the forest!

The sentence of Simon was crowned by a group of laughing, after him all the boys came out mounted on their bikes. They would return to the House of Saskia

-It is perhaps that the young man he accused. The beast - she was going to say "Wolf" when Simon shook the themes us and both mentioned you Simon.

-You .

-Would the Professor!

Simon River was in one of their best trips should believe him was irascible and meticulous was part of the group then, because Professor?

-It is a specialist.

Simon took the bike without mounting it and ech.o to walk.

-A deportologo rather well genetics.

Simon asintio as if that description which had more hand behavior medicine liked to call it that.

Once inside the House Selene helped Saskia with snacks and cold beer.

-Are noisy - spelled Selene to see that Saskia was nervous.

\- and will be worse... do not fear not s e so mentioned you Simon.

You need. Simon broke into the kitchen by closing the door.

-View Saskia or will shred your sofa already discovered stereo and turn on the television.

-No one will sleep today, thought to take pills

-You know that they do not give result!

Saskia away with another tray.

-'Ve said you Saskia than your lidias with wild beasts but does not believe me!

-Because it is lie! I photograph them in a jeep with a zoom thing more dangerous is that the throttle of the car not the flee before! Those kids of yours have an overdose of adrenaline.

-Sh! sleep outside camping-"kids" qualify it - it's a tempting idea, but my back does not resist more than a fluffy and comfortable bed the green you see today will be bedding!-looked for something to eat.

-I thought that I was invited to see the stars, to eras what impresses the girls saying: this is the nebula of Orion and blah blah.

-Just blah, blah!-admitted with mouth Llena-perdon is the sport increases my appetite. Darren arrived here tomorrow is the best friend of Tilly.

Darren? Selene had not heard him to appoint Simon did.

-Jazmine sends you greetings, ve used my notebook if yours fails and send you those pictures sometimes the connection is difficult from here. Tell him you will be happy and you knew you Saskia tried to convince her that it was advertising model.

It was a real lady called Selene.

-She studied ballet and teaches now inherited everything their parents lives of incomes, it would have been a great dancer if not by...-silent abrupto-sus parents were Armenians, Gypsies as defines it and confirm it when you see family albums.

As the night progressed it worsened the behavior of competitors, not drinking or taking substances was just euphoria. Saskia was grateful that the mansion was away but they would have the authorities there same. Outside they erected tents and everything was laughter. Simon helped them and Selene collected the plunder of the dinner by Saskia who complained:

-So we are: animals!

Let him escape on the verge of laughter and shook his asked him if he felt well because it looked pale

Only fatigue, let it go and deal with technology asked him to send him greetings to Jazmine's turn, she would ask the rest of the group not to paw there.

United silence in only hours. Selene even had noticed that Simon step to your door heading to his room. Her reviewing one photos ignoring the default when a scream rang out. There was laughter and Selene approached the window. The faint moon light seemed to bathe it, nothing. The tents were still there and seemed to be empty, where irian? Follies in the forest thought, Simon walked nervous by his room. The news of the competition was on the Internet and could give good money to donate to Hospice. The following week was a journey. New vans, took the Swiss Alps, mountaineering crazy. Neither Professor news. Saskia was delayed and Selene decided to drive herself one of the vans for the blessing of Simon, this had a surprise for lunch: a restorant from sixty meters elevation by a crane. All the guests more subject with harnesses a waiter and cook. Simon had rented it for only that day and euphoric observed seatbelts sitting at the table.

-You know that these crazy!

Selene is the cry from the other side of the table and he laughed Yes! You will enjoy them only was more had his eyes closed and he asked to open them they were already at the top, she insulted him in French while Borja bobbed beside her and Tina hit him in the ribs so behave. There was more than a couple of competitors over there the rest went on his way. Selene asked by Professor

-In dry land! - they laughed Tina and Borja then girl remove you the camera from the neck to Selene and it took him a photo.

-I see I am the witness of his drivel, that that's my job here!-River

\- Once had dinner in a cave - recalled Borja - if in China we were driving up a path tell you Simon!

"Yi Ling is located on the vertical wall should pass over a bridge. Benefits of money don't? "Had time then we even gave a leap bungee! do it from here then!" he promised and fulfilled it. Only Selene could wait them ashore with his eyes closed, giving screams.

-You will become one of us!

Simon laughed already ashore jumping into the truck as well as others.

-I hope that does not: look pale tired Haggard and yet increasingly more strength!

On one side of the road Borja annoyed the teacher who had come there to come out of who knows where. Simon remained alert.

-Eh! Sabihondo! Leave that phone Brainiac let video games!

Tina stopped the young man grasping an arm to get it to stop bothering him

-Excuse it Borja is a fool a furious fool is all!

And she also thought Selene Recalling that a couple of times during the competition, Simon had tried to placate Tina. The Professor walked away

-Allergic to the youth-suggested noticed te it when he tore off the truck

Most were young, if, fury and youthful vigor admitted it. Fury said she, if anger trying to placate competing...

An anthropomorphic silhouette was distinguished under the light of the rising moon. His shortness of breath, his gesture triumphantly, cold and adrenaline. Had made it! was not even the Moon and who wants that out, the thing, the killer beast... was there his slanted eyes became dazzling, was more than the rest of the Pack. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Felt a terrible desire to howl again as that night, bit his tongue and managed a whistle perhaps would thus be for the rest of the night, when the prey flee stepping on dry leaves, when they beg not to be your beast was happy for us be equal to others of being unique and indestructible.

He had hallucinated or hear? A distant rumble, a howl...

Yes, that was. Stealthily Selene fell to the room, the shadows in the corridor were two clear figures, one was Simon of standing upright and the other kneeling to moaning of a boy, the teacher.

-Dame holy water with salt, a piece of bread, three call me vecespor my name, nailing me a silver knife at least. Get whatever Simon take my blood when "it" happens, are only three drops!

-Just!

Desperate Simon forced him to stand.

-None of that work and you know it! Ve with Saskia asked for you and worries go!

It was an order and Selene quietly climbed the steps to not be seen.

The professor went out through the back door but Simon was in the opposite direction, step before her who was at the top of the stairs containing the breathing. Selene swore that he knew of his presence. Yet Simon went on his way. Selene was unaware the because Simon had that rare quality attract it and terrorize it at the same time. It never ceased to be friendly, helpful, unless you notice a sign of conquest forced but in recent days their manners became sharp, his voice was even becoming opaque.

Fury had organized a bonfire, and Saskia and Professor remained absent. Borja had Tina sitting on his knees Selene joined them and swore that another howl had come to these ears. Simon speak Marathon believed that Norway with its gorges and mountains seemed a good choice for rafting and some skydiving. It was then when the voice of Simon, already somewhat pale, it snapped, looked at mixture of terror and unbelief howl had been notorious until Simon palmeó uncomfortable:

-Some silly prankster that we bother with our parties!

Borja was the first to laugh, hugged Tina and Selene realized that it had been very silly to believe in that Wolf, taken from the macabre killer of the Central Parck. "this Wolf" was advertising for the competition since they joined the day before more curious and donations, Simon thought in doing this around the world. Silence reigned when Saskia arrived. In the light of the flames he looked fragile, as a shadow the teacher avoid direct you the view of Selene and all, in fact did not prove snack, nor issued a word Simon he whispered after she is divertirían her last sentence alerted Selene:

-This will be the most wonderful Blue Moon that we should live!

Haze in the sky, expectant climate, competition came to climax like the characters and the fury, they argued, they competed even Saskia gave signs of nervousness. Selene sent more photos to Jazmine depending on technology, this made him only the group specific questions and applauded her for her work. But Selene had allied wing digital technology: he observed their photos, now a halo of mystery was added around the figures of the competitors. She took a photo and nothing except more tired or tanned...

Simon others discarded for one-third of the competition noticed that when approaching Borja these had begun to neighing like happened when Tina attempted to take reins thought that the boy had molested them in some way. Simon rent parachutes and Selene saw them lowering sky like acrobats giving a show raising money so euforicos rather than an aerial ballet. Saskia gave screams and jumps from such teacher in one of the vans remained concentrated in a video game. Simon came running up to Selene just it is loosened to lift it without further.

-How did from here below?

-Super now get out!

Borja had Tina hanging from his back and his legs surrounding your hip asked for another jump. At that moment a boy under a car, carrying a small backpack, was slim, tall, hairless, angelic face. Fine brown hair and sportswear. Simon went to him eagerly. Darren. He presented it and the rest went to greet him as s i were an old friend, even Saskia maternally took him by the shoulders. The only teacher made a look over your shoulder and continued his game. In one of the rented and others reviewed maps, the Professor stayed in his room vomiting according to Borja who took pity him and added:

-Days will make it run around there!

Tina had taken him aside as rebuking him for that statement. Selene watched Darren seemed so polite and balanced. A survivor would say Simon. He recounted anecdotes of your trip as several cars collected it asking for a ride, then its crossing in a boat. Selene I appreciate it that you fabulaba.

-Weeks ago it said it would make another trip...

Darren guessed that Selene wanted details about her sister and began to speak without looking at it head-on.

I phone from Europe said moving away one little from the others in the Group did not mention of the Central Parck. Here Darren under the head did not know that she had been there, but knew to watch out for and was ready. Strong and unique said, only that she ignored him, rang vehement

-Selene by communicating with you do me it know?

-Of course-the voice of Selene try to be strong

Darren noticed doubt

Both had already moved away and he looked to Simon

-Looking at it, powers... as children believes that calms them and away from bad, which unloaded its fury there.

And it wasn't as well?

-If he's happy believing it well by Simon!

Darren looked at the clock:

-If you want to ask but... I'll go walking.

Selene denied. It seemed for a moment that the boy had tried to

Seduce her by inviting her to walk in the light of the Moon, saw only him left and Simon ad:

-We will go to Germany. Stuttgart mountaineering, cycling and from there...

To the Black Forest, they said in unison in a chorus of laughs and Saskia shook his head, took hands stunned front and out the back door. Simon seemed to have the clear intention followed. Selene lost him from view.

CHAPTER 5

Only luna. Only worth wandering in two legs, came to the cliffs, sniffing cursing entered yours. More harm he did Wolf shut that dog barking. He remembered that saying every step twitching his claws, anxious. That anxiety prior to the horror and saw his prey he thought it was another, it wanted to, that would be your torque equal to the other that seep you, the same blood that was now lost.

She, a woman finally! But he should take care of satiated. She was so elated so eager to be transformed also. He could not avoid that. It was barged his way past he slipped and the darkness was the ally of the beast.

His mouth was already a fauce hungry when she approached also sniffed at it, will turn terrified wanted running, he fell and his head is hit with the rock. Then the beast walk their figure by the premature moonlight. It gave a lustful respite, he swirled the white hair with its claws outlined the female figure and tore the silk shirt and white skin excited him even more...

Everyone was sleeping or they only pretended to do so, Selene head exploding, wondered making there portraying the fun of some crazy boys. She knew he was awake, they played cards, laughed, trying to be silent. I could even hear the whispers of Tina and Borja, two teenagers giving free rein to the tender passion. I was unaware if the teacher was lying, at least if Simon remained in the cabin. Something made her stand and take your coat, shivering when he took his flashlight. In the other cabins, everything was calm. He breathed deep out already and shouted:

-Saskia!

His cry alert the rest, especially to the beast that twitched his claws and is away almost trying to without being seen. Selene ran towards that body laying dropped his lantern, took off his coat to cover the torso of Saskia and made sure that it can breathe. Then the rest of the boys, terrified and atontado surrounded it.

-A doctor! This bleeding!

Selene shouted him and observed injuries that left a trace on the lawn beside a footprint, clear a leg.

-I'll it!

Simon had left lanada, away from the cabin. It took Saskia, he raised it warning the blow to the head. Others followed it like a retinue. Selene is just bow, highlighted that footprint, if not by Simon had not gone in the cabin:

-See Selene close the door!

Saskia already was on the couch. Tina cried and held her head, someone stopped to Borja, who was trying to leave and Simon instructed Selene that it was by the teacher.

-Where this Darren?

Simon was screaming it.

-Already know you the self-sufficient Darren must walk only there out!-Borja cursed him.

Selene punch with the door of the Professor isistencia.

-See... these there Professor?

-Nick!

He shouted it from the inside, annoying went to the door, turned the key in the lock and opened at last. His face was yellow, with dark circles, remained more curved and fearful.

-Nick so call me Professor means nothing, I am not neither doctor nor...

_Saskia... l to attacked.

Selene let it out with a voice thread. It was enough to make him fell two rungs. Device all around and called a kit. Selene felt steps Simon, was if you grip the fists and contracting the jaws.

-Whatever happened to Simon? Because you do not take it to a hospital or call the authorities?

-Only has hurt, and this conscious...

-I don't know it.

-Rick came to Germany as we will remain here with her...

Selene was going to ask more.

\- So finally arrive!

Darren was received by Borja with such a statement. It was misaligned. Only stutter a question that no one answered and was kept on the sidelines. Selene murmured only made Simon:

-I thought that wolves were delusions lies thought it advertising now I need an explanation!

-Not in these days Selene.

Simon turned his back without more...

A man and his alter ego, nothing more simple than that. Selene despite his conscience prepared luggage. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood just Saskia stood up and had breakfast with them. It looked incredibly recovered and strong jurarían that this section d and hair was more white still. Selene thought that if he got up the band's wounds would not see already no scar. Saskia only mentioned an attack refused to go to the authorities and reassured Selene:

-Not even was a pervert. Didn't see it I cannot give more details. Only a drunk maybe, believe that he used a knife. Perhaps their intent was to steal my underwear and failed!

I jokes and calm them then all prepared trucks to go to the airport. A couple of competitors would remain with Saskia to return her safely to France. The teacher took more time saying goodbye to her, even to Tina who took her pale hand as who refuses to jump his mother's hand and splitting. Eventually everyone boarded and Selene did not refuse to share the seat of Simon together. Darren slept a few seats later.

-Is that I owe you an explanation Selene. Not I, only but will understand it... these safe as d e Saskia was only a fact isolated... you're free to return if you wish.

Selene shook the still firm head:

-You know that I will not be back Simon out of curiosity, by Tilly even Darren seems to believe that Tilly is indestructible-Selene under head - I wanted to hunt would Darren there was that night to your?

-You know it...-Simon breathed deep-single look... the moon shaped, rounded and all will leave us to lead by action and excitement!

And Nick? Simon seemed to not understand then he smiled:

-Do you know which is your last name? Sheridan... his full name Nikolay - here is Selene try to decipher what was said - if Russian blood runs through his veins... is a snow steppe and of course... wolves!

She asked with a gesture that does not clarify more but believe it, also believed that they kept too many secrets for example that they acamparían and she had reservations at a hotel far away.

-Do far? Your say it documentary photographer living in the open air?-Simon taunted - these a few blocks from us and we already know we are noisy.

\- And to organize another coven?

Simon not replied, I teach him a photo from your phone. Selene noticed:

-Is a magnificent Mansion...!

-"Jazz" thanks to usurpár it to me to find inspiration for the parades but it's family is mine and I refuse to relinquish it to be. It is surrounded by forest. We will spend days there and then go to another safe house also.

Safe. Selene pretended to not give importance to the comment, it is those days had weighed up his fascination with Simon and the adventure against the natural ignorance of any situation. On more than one occasion had desires to contact Zoe speak with the forence. I guess something more concerned Simon when at the encoantro in that staff of the hoteria. Selene had hung to dry the grcupo photos. Simon saw what already it was evident most it apralizo the Almighty attitude of it. Cross-arms with a complicit smile as if he dared not to ask a question obvious.

-I've sent flowers again...

Simon is to approach them still in its original arrangement. As if you avoid looking at it. It was without shaving and Selene swore that he saw him perfect and flawless in the morning. Their circles were marked and their nervous movements increased., you could not keep still.

-You know that it was this journey Simon? A game of "Simon says". You order that they mounted their bikes, which stop fighting to do this or that!

-That you think?

Simon returned to give back and clasped to a bring your hands to the flames of the fireplace.

-It is the best way to who find to distract them, away from the bad...

-However you do not admit more journalists or other participants in the competitions, it seems that these are an exclusive meeting. A coven.

He threw it back and Simon will rub their hands, these were knotty with marked veins. Simon asked by Tilly. He said that he was fully confident Darren. And in Nick she inquired.

-Or he relies on if same!

-Keep it away blindly or to safe from yourselves?

-It is his own exile

The Simon voice sounded hoarse and Selene warned it took his camera and shot toward him.

-Avoid do that so close.

Simon asked him and she shrugged treasuring the camera on his chest.

-That get installed a tent near our camp Selene.

-It is a trailer, I thought that it could comply with jazz by sending you more pictures of the night air.

His voice claimed to be innocent, but Simon is bothered and smiled:

-Nothing I want more than tenerte cerca...

A strange phrase as much as what happened with flowers, Selene was observed just Simon departed with the firm intention to dispose of them. Just... us and had withered. They were dead. Not only dry or wilted... lifeless almost black. It's simple.

In hors as they prepared for a day of hiking, she toured Stuttgart its old quarter full of green spaces, a city garden. The festive atmosphere unchanged just arrived the only lodging paracambiarse and then the freedom of their camp. Selene noticed that Simon avoided it, laughed with the others, sought to organize the end of the stage in Germany.

Came to light of dusk, even the Moon not was a completely full moon.

He felt a chill, the certainty that something or someone watching it from meters. It turned start and saw Nick sitting on the stairs of the entrance, nothing threatening as a shy teenager who afraid of approaching a girl. Joined even more curved rubbed nervous hands.

-Excuse me I think... you looked up the voice that night. With what happened to Saskia...

Selene shook her head she said he understand and pardon it, swallowed saliva waiting for more.

-I... is that I saw the night of the crime in Central Park... just lurked, I thought that Tilly was there, also Saskia

Selene asked an explanation implied frowning.

-Saskia she cares about your sister Tilly... penalties if you exchange Word with everyone, do not accept tips - Carraspeó - Saskia came back and asked me to me and not to any other that seek it and continue it as long as I could and if Saskia me the ide... at least it was useful thought that it would charge you that Darren or another but not, she confided in my! Also I lost track of your sister"

He said it with an unusual intensity and then raised the view of the sky to complete: "It will be fine, she knows to take care of yourself better than us!"

Nick turned on his heels and I moved no more. Selen tried to decipher such words that not calmed it at all.

You wrote to Zoe a message, sent the photos to Jazmine and for when he went to her room to take her handbag noticed that all of the Group had left. Calso its abrtigo and charge with your camera around the neck as if was a rm to and vowed to go to the authorities if it was not receiving a quick response. Just had Darren offering in receiving a message, you had to be not far away if she wanted to talk about his sister. He offered to be your tears cloth nor more nor less and Selene are touched creyendolo a teenager in love with Tilly the more judicious group which did not understand it.

Road to Ray of the moon to open to that Grove, with its trailer in hand wrench. Mirava to the Moon, at his feet looking to find something, anything just silence. The Moon was a river of silver. I was going crazy, I feared being the mockery of that group that met every now and then to unleash your adrenalin and annoy the idiot of the day with the false legend of the werewolf. Perhaps would be on the Internet a video his frightened or of this entire situation beyond from the Central Park. Peter yel Wolf the legend of the boy who cries wolf and then when this really appears no one believes stopped their cell deprived vebro ys and immersed in the dark Bella and cold bio of that forest. It was from by means that murder, and its sister course, aldijo almost. It lent ear ys and called stupid. Turned lost a local call. I was unaware of who, its steps returned it on its way.

Perhaps remain attentive there vista a stop amalirros eyes as fireflies EU multiplied in the darkness, a few moist snouts who warned his presence, fauses that seemed to smile. Them the wolves...

In the second row in the darkness of the forest waiting for that she arrived there. Only a look of the greatest Wolf that remained in a rock made them serious. His eyes were fixed in Heaven because they differed from others showing a glimpse of human worth. Then they stopped their ears, one of them was missing... only a distant blow something that did not understand...

Or elllos could be against this lion two legs and hairy body which amounted to loneliness. Havia minutes had conscience to manipulate a device, whether a trace of civilization. Without resultaedo. The dam had escaped. She, almost at the mouth of the Wolf, twitched its claws thinking that you excuse would give to their lower counterparts and waited, would expect without a single howl to see die overnight...

The aurora guerreaba between day and night. 5 a.m. Selene is startled by blows to the side of his traieler and the laughter out. He distinguished the voice of Borja:

-Tripletail!

-Abrenos want to have breakfast with you!

Tina giving jumps to spy inside him screamed and Sllene stood with its short and t-shirt looking for a gown, alder your hair with hand and opened to find a smiling Simon with a full tray of breakfast.

-Is early in the morning, that happens with you?

A risistas infected it.

-See salt camp rent hot-air balloons.

Invited Simon and I leave that Borja loaded tray and the food by pulling hand to Selene.

-Let the passes!

-Does mean that I'll sleep in the camp?

Others looked complicit.

Simon launched a giggle.

-Be bold! Just come!

Selene agreed and sat against the campfire dressed once as it was up for the adventure. In fact Nick continued sleeping in a separate bag far away. Darren came with s u impeccable backpack and aroused curiosity:

-It is, not should of leave me and peocuparlos.

-I care for you but I will not ask explanations!

Simon was who explained it

-Only camping on the cliff!

Borja mumble that he was an idiot

Just? Selene asked him if maybe he considered what young Simon but Simon had away and Darren continued trying to reconcile with him.

He only heard a few choppy sentences of Darren.

"try to chase it... anything that is there..."

-It's dangerous! Said Simon

-No you can always take care of us Simon ever will be more stronger than you!

If you must assimilate it, the rest of the day the attitude was frantic. Repitpieron hiking and just they could climbed to balloons accompanied by instructors.

-I was already wondering because you medics not your camera!

The d ijo Simon saw that Selene was inclined to photograph the landscape from above.

-Do any complaint?-she went back to her task.

-Only reality to escape once your lens, that nature is hostile volvera, fought between if and you ignore.

The aterrzaje was perfect.

-Ah! The time? The pleasure and power, the human action items!

Simon won it in litter and put it safely on the grass.

-your only goal is to adrenaline!-Selene he said it and he asintio.

Certain extreme emotion download it was a pleasure, I point out to others:

-Kids look at them:

-Nick vomits and Borja teases him!

-The world turns again normally

I was going to zoom in on one of the trucks when a car sounded its horn and stood metres.

Rick Bass of the smiling with his childish and sheltered strongly face. All were amazed and ran toward him Selene knew that the relationship with Rick was more than work. Welcome it, made more reservations for a hotel. And Selene noticed instantly that Simon and Rick was almost complicit not resitio taking a picture of them.

\- That honor!-. River Rick Jazmine thinks ahead because your photos collection, says everything is perfect perfect Simon!

He nodded, bjaando look, when the others left, night was falling, Simon exchange a few words with Rick:

-Stay with them take your van and do me outdated, this well?

Rick asintio was an order and not more than that. Simon left the hotel. Another mobile home for Rick? He suggested that it was best and was installed meters from the Sel to care for bicycles and cars. Rick is offered to accompany her to her triler. In the light of the moon she noticed, Rick walked alongside Selene's unanswered.

-Conq EU not get failed to quote, because you take care of me...

Had Simon told him that?

The the other young man who is in contraban in that camp apparently had a party there.

Rick doubt with a visit.

-A party. Only noise and darkness then everything is calmed.

-A private party in a forest...-she insisted.

-Let's Selene shares a bundante post and any sporting event on television in my mobile home then dormiras in your trailer!

Selene smiled and narrowed his eyes was the best offer he had received!

-Sounds like a disappointment! Rick was falsely offended but accepted.

The Moon was shining at the top, or a single sign of more actiidad. They now knew not remained in the camp. Rick bedroom TVs after the meal and dessert double. Simon would be in the morning on the roads heading Feldberg in Germany.

High point of the black forest... there would compete with extreme sports. If the persistent snow is what allowed! Rick drink strong liquor then a couple of beers, unlike the rest of the group it if seemed tired, so much so that is allowed a snoring in his armchair. Selene came to him a blanket.

-Ve, sleeps in the bunk I again to my trailer and vigilare the vehiculosp you and you despertare for the relay.

Rick I doubt asked that before the less noise it rocked it is make sure that you understand that. Selene the realized perfectly what turned out you difficult to understand was his own attitude... it took your bag empacocamaras and warm clothes, tiptoe came to the row of cars up to Rick that Simon would take lent. The air was already helido menazante. It had removed Rick jacket pocket extra keys but without much skill management managed to open the car and he returned them with guilt without waking him. Covered with a blanket that was there and was hidden in the back seat. Stayed asleep alone at the first Blizzard, Simon came jingling keys euphoric. Rose, sat down behind the driver's seat, tore off at an alarming rate. It didn't have intentions to stop. The landscape became wilder and more solitary. He finally nailed the brakes. Selene could hear it whistling and breathe deep.

-Do you come out of there or not Selene?

She was discovered and warned the gesture between accomplice and annoying him. Step one hand through his tousled hair and she noticed it more pale and emaciated n has even had shaved but his voice sounded strong. She let out:

-Did know you since you started?

Of course. Simon stirred their pockets

-I need cigarettes! - cursed - hungry?

Rather cold but he seemed to not feel it.

Progresses I feel is a bit of relief that you are away from...-Simon carraspeó - although not in the best, he combines. Rick arrived and the others... you spend to the seat next to me or do you prefer the view of stowaway?

-Have the humor of early morning!

Selene is worse complain with blanket and all sat down next to him. He warned his smile

-Or you see me, you and your competitors a gang of "Peter Pan" can not judge me by this escape.

-Do it just in case?-looked at her askance: I insist you look fabulous from dawn, Rick keeps under seats some coda always, search will find something that brings you a thousand calories.

-I would like to that and answers!

CHAPTER 6

Misty atmosphere, damp and cold climate. A crowned Kingdom of clouds and peaks Felderberg was the most high in the Black Forest and was at his feet. It sounded romantic, just Simon mentioned a cabin sturdy fireplace, sloping roof and wood to the front. This was the friendly description because she faced a large house with a shed and garage Simon stopped.

-Do you prefer to eat something else? I will leave you...

_ No way!

Selene was vigorously - reveal photos of Rick and there are no errors...

_ Do you believe in those photos of the soul? Would that call as well?

Simon said it distracted came out of the car she felt then check your messages on the phone and breathe deep, looking at him.

-This e s my situation Simon, my sister this loss supposedly witnessed a horrible crime, then I get this offer of work that brings me here, there's a killer loose, a madman who emulates a Wolf and everything leads me to you. Nick was arrested after the crime and by so-called your influences and your money freed him, I first thought that you talking of a werewolf just for macabre atreaerme as bromine to that photographer not interested in the photograph to the Loch Ness monster? or the Jeti?That touts Zoe mocking my organized safaris. Managed to scare me very well Simon, I believe you get and be anyone more I believe. Now that was attacked to Saskia? Not a man that was what surprise the other nights? What did you are alerted. Tell me, Nick is dangerous ' be it does not seem it for you and finally that is this... mutation... are aberrations of nature. Is it that?

Simon smile in spite of him by saying:

-Have you seen strange lately through the lens of your camera?

You got that question as a response.

-An animal with human eyes, admitted she thought yours.

Simon smile happy again, she opened the door and began to get bags then opened the door of the chivalrous side of Selene and tended her hand.

-Rick will come and all will be well when the rest get us marchartemos.

He said with relief and opened the cabin, Selene is find myself before an encouraging panorama: two floors, fireplace, comfortable furniture, library and others. Simon moved agile fired up the chimney and accommodated bags

-There is food here, you choose your room.

If then he stood trying to be calm I

-I will verify the generator. You do not step on the shed or leave here!

Selene preferred to dig in the well equipped kitchen, I am looking for a coffee maker and warned that Simon had a small bottle of water and a dish to the shed, left without shelter. He was surprised but received it with hot coffee. Simon was still practically in shirt sleeves, she just stripped of his sweater and relaxed.

-Rick was here and not errará road.

-Would and should come to take care of myself expressly not?

-Then we will continue the competition.

-Then we will continue the competition.

-Not even I can take photos at night!

Selene went to the library and he said:

-Under the blue moon... men are animals that create and believe stories that are on them.

It could already take pictures then with better planes said it without being distracted and Selene warned for the first time using a watch, one dark Lunar clear faces and perhaps gold. There were clear allusions to fantasy literature and mythology. He hoped that that wood Castle, Mansion, corrected it reveling, did not have passageways.

-you got them! - it winked you an eye - women adore those details romantic, rain light of candles, a piano, flowers and fireplace and dark, unfortunately there is a generator extra and I am bad playing any instrument and of course...

-shines the moon...!

Selene pointed out the window, day could even see quite easily, Simon trouble coffee.

-The only thing that I can promise you is bored until Ecstasy teaching you clear family children's videos!

A purpose to which she did not resist. Jazmine and he had been two very different children.

She always neat and educated and running around there, barely looked his father forbidding and elegant. Not to her mother.

Then Simon left in the company of a few family photos and returned to the shed without shelter. Selene heard the noise of chains, fast then Simon is internal in the kitchen to open cans, prepare something perecido to a light meal for dinner would even go for a few bottles of good wine. She noticed us and stood up to scrutinize more than the House. Shields with coats of arms. Selene noticed it without bother him and he asintio. Sat in e l floor for dinner between cushions, Simon tried to turn on the television and up to a computer but it was impossible.

-It is a lousy place to hide and have fun.

-Would you like to see my photos?

Selene invited him praising the dinner and just drinking.

-I've taught and said everything already about them especially your suspicions!

Simon shrugged nervous.

-Pantry this full extras of the truck have keys and convertible that are in the garage, full tank and gps enabled and...

-There are weapons there, some new other old ones. These updates on display.

-True!-he admitted ronco almost - is just to clarify that Nick had nothing to do with the killing of the young man in the Park. Never you took his life to anything not even to a mouse!

-A fly would be a most used simile.

She interrupted him without scare you and he continued walking nervous of a site to another room.

-Clear it stood fast and was something similar to a dessert

I heard him ask lightly.

.

-Would you take a picture of the yeti?

Selene replied:

-Not because the apresarian, the desecarian still live or enhibirian in a cage.

-That thought!

Simon smile was bright and return with a couple of cookies in two separate dishes. So it would look after it?

Selene launched a giggle that kind of question was that?

-I am an ecologist do you remember? I do photographs campaigns to save spices in danger, especially to animals that I respect!

-The man is an animal that loves!-sentencio Simon.

-Very animal!

Selene laughed. But paused to hear him say: personality disorder. Be free as a bird.

-Each act of freedom has a downside: accountability, consequences.

The silence seemed to surround Simon and Selene realized this: for the first time seemed to be really alone, isolated. In the following hours only Simon checked the phone until generator succumbed. Selene was by candles and I steal the lighter from his jacket. Simon returned covered of snow and with a bitter gesture

-Collapsed really, I think there is a lantern there...

He stopped his steps and listened the ear. Selene felt a shiver. Night was already falling and the nervousness persisted

-There are no peasants near... - low she finally.

-You know that do not. Only ice and traps for animals there!

Simon is bit their lips.

-the van is covered.

In the shed she inquired.

-Get away from there!

He repeated it strongly and I apologized said that Rick and the others already should be there and then everyone will go away, serious evening...

The corner of the lip of Selene bowed before a smile

-Sounds that you do not want to be alone with me Simon!

-Oh! Selene that horrible night!

Simon said it for yourself with the transformed voice and ran the curtains as if it wanted to move the climate there outside. Finally strong, heard it is clear, sharp and threatening: a howling...

-Even if you close windows and doors wolves are howling outside...

It was a statement that he learned years ago, his eyes centellaron. He left his phone aside.

A measure that gave steps is hunched, broke the first button of his shirt and shook his head.

-Only closing the door do you hear? Hold the phone in your hands even if it has no signal and waits for the dawn to go up to the car and leave. The weapons are loaded take one!

Selene paled, from speaking?

-Do not go if you hear noise or hits or footsteps!

-Simon scare me...

-Go if not return.

\- and you do because you must not wait that happened with Rick and others

Simon stopped in front of it, and his gaze was fierce.

-Just walk away, go as far as you can and if you hear a strange...

-that... is howl!-told Frost now believed, believed...

Simon ran towards the door

-What happens if I hear cries tell me Simon!

-Runs even faster!

-Is it because?

Simon turned back already:

-Because the last word you hear can be yours!

The gate is Hill after Yes. By this time exactly Selene stood there standing in the middle of the room with your phone at hand. I even hesitate to take a weapon without knowing if they would be charged or not. It was in the dark almost, howl was not repeated. I'm looking for flashlights without ignoring that something was in the shed.

Something was moving inside knocking things and tearing, if it tearing with claws - wooden door. It was only a bluff and was with the in your hand to take her coat to refuse to carry a weapon.

The snow had covered everything with thin and sparkling wine. The branches of the trees were threatening, or a noise more... a safari without caregivers, neither colleagues nor drivers only she...

An animal that was in the shed did to take a look... would a dog...?

Distinguished a black figure. He ran, went to the truck and believed tell Simon to the side of the road.

"Simon!" it shouted desperately and lifted up the view. He saw the Moon, round silver bathed her, damn Moon! Neither thought about just driving to find Simon, this should go to pursue to... whatever! His walk is extended until the darkness out of the way. It had dropped the lantern in an attempt to not slip as a unexperienced. Sniffed at it... an animal felt it...

Saw her figure under the light. It wasn't a dog. An animal...

.. .a wolf. Of precise movements and understood what was feared, it must have been Nick, should be certain so many ancient legends.

-Are you not e s so Professor? - do Nikolai? Simon protects you not so?

Wolf neat hair and sparkling eyes - those eyes!-looked to one side. A red trace surrounded him, Selene was able to see his left rear leg, it was bleeding but the animal remained firm in its stance. He groaned just she try to get closer and he cocked his head-

-The legends are true! madness... Simon protects all... You are all... this! But you're not a murderer. How do you get here?

Selene fell in the snow to deliver him from the trap. Wolf threw a human moaning finally. Selene touched the icy iron trying to open that pointed trap that looked like an iron fist.

-Poachers are hateful is twofold. They should tell me. Can you understand me? Get vista to the Hunter. Simon wants you think will reach here and Rick and others.

In a first effort to Selene fell sitting in the snow, the second he managed to open the trap a few centimeters and that was enough to make the animal skillfully removed the leg and is lamiera drawn sitting in the snow.

Selene swore animal testuz is dropped.

-Look at me talking to a Wolf and waiting for me to answer! Just as I do when I photograph them from meters! Come here!

But surprisingly when approaching to touch the Wolf joined in an attempt to move away and even gave him a scratch on his arm. Selene retired arm suppressing a moan of pain, saw the animal raising his head triumphant in the light of the Moon and go limping.

-This was a nightmare!

Selene felt desires of cry of impotence, there sat, icy, shocked. He took his scarf and wrapped his forearm. Regresaria to the cabin. That did. Not serve run to nowhere for help, if at least Simon returned, or Rick and the others or Nick to become human. The so without question more thought. The wind had open the door of the cabin that she left without key. He entered, is warmed by the fireplace sacudiendose niebre, added more logs, shut the door gently and lent ear turning more and more candles. Nothing, calm...

Selene collapsed on the couch busando a blanket without his wound healed, took the phone and embraced this unaware that the shed door was open wide and that the moon shines a inequivocas traces of leg of Wolf in the snow towards wing rear door of the cabin...

The night is the wolves, keepers of the moon...

It was early in the morning, candles had been consumed in the waiting.

A distant blow startled Selene even had nightmares, he now believed, I knew... Before her a Wolf was dozing. It was to be... or looked at his hind legs. It was dry and docile. Selene was slowly incorporated

-Tea polls well Nick? Is there anything I can do for you by your foot... leg?

The Wolf not moved their ears or made any reaction.

-do you human again?

It asked it with the beating heart.

-Do not respond you... is therefore mute and deaf!

Selene feared the worst and was presented there in the light of the flames of the fireplace. Simon had a long dark robe, a pair of pants and a bandage on his left foot, was more than tired. Be sento renguenado giving her time to understand.

-It is impossible!

-Tell me my Selene!

Simon burlo almost of itself with a gesture of pain.

-Tus ojos me espiabas in Canada!

-Your I espiabas!-corrected it quickly and smiled-Plato - called blows on the floor of wood with s u standing naked and healthy.

The Wolf seemed to perceive the sound vibrations and stood up stretch is. Selene noticed a ciatriz after one of his ears.

-Is Plato... a good Wolf... vegetarian! breed puppy. Only this was achieved to investigate what we are and reverse it in the

"Plato..." she repeated it as if it were the uncico that came out of her throat.

Wolf lamio with affection the mandible Simon

-Amicus Plato sed magis amica Veritas - said Simon in latin and translated: Plato is my friend, but the truth is more my friend!

It gave a suspsiro:

-Certain Selene I am a wolf or even a werewolf simply a Wolf! See Plato returns to the shed there have your coida and don't need salair hunting! one time that Wolf retreated slowly, Selene is resigned

-God that doomed pain! Thank you for saving me Selene but I thought you said that you not out!

-Can I...?

She pointed out the band, and he refused.

-Do not know as just "Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf"?

-If but also is as just "beauty and the beast"!

The smile before that answer and it was by a botiquien

-It is the hour of the Wolf...-I leave it to escar she lentamene. Is it always so? You lead a double life?

-Of course, I have a wife she-Wolf and my second litter of lobizones in a cave, they have beautiful light eyes!

-you make fun!

Selene knelt to cure it

-Of course Yes! I smell dog?-she denied

Selene had never noticed it although convivia with them.

-Because I reckon that all used are...

-... we are!

Simon noted the wound.

-That terrible fool am you risky!

-save you life! You have died bleeding!-Selene cried out and forced him to look at it.

Simon departed but she took him furious arms, he tried safar was and stopped looking up the sleeve of the sweater of Selene.

Sorry... - low it - I wanted to tenrte about and protect yourself, but these are risks.

Selene continued healing him unless he noticed her tears.

-Damn it hurts! I know as you put on shoes! someone put that trap there. It was very sophisticated.

-It was for you...

-That someone retrazo to Rick and others - he continued talking with same encircled them. What I sense someone knows...

-do for you?

Selene closed the Cabinet met its cure:

\- Or of that beast that is not explained - Selene wrench head he realized - arms have molten churches crosses silver bullets, my family helped raise the first churches here and in other parts of Europe-he let him escape with regret.

-Rick knew it has always rather than your employee is your friend!

Simon asintio and she asked him how he managed to also hide their condition.

-Money are useful, an eccentric life, crazy, while I reorganized! I can lose myself in a steppe, a forest, a crazy competition or climbing who knows? Clear that makes my love life a little unstable... of course can not have breakfast with me after a passionate, wild crazy night. I have escaped through the back door several times before dusk after dessert... gentlemanly walks, more than once in reality but that me no different from the rest of the men is not so?

Simon winked you a charming look and Selene instantly forgot his nocturnal encounter.

-I thought you were more ready to not put your paw on these sites!

\- and me! At least I thought having my instinct! Plato returns women do not understand the animals and are unbearable!

-Is your...

-... son? - River Simon and adjusted her gown trying to stand and recovering its position - do know the poem? "_**A man who is pure of heart and says his prayers at night still can become Wolf when Belladonna flowers and autumn moon is shining"**_

Supposedly was thus in addition to traditional factors Simon straightened up as if it was to give a speech:

-transarte us behavioral traces of DNA, the violent part of our being. The Warrior gene, the science just see, it is an enemy to us since our birth. Hormones involved in behavior substances that measure metabolism. For less have condemned poor Devils to death. If they had been even witches have saved if same don't you think? Diosnisio, san Agustin, Petronio already spoke of us.

-According to Pliny: Damac an antropófago sorcerer became Wolf on full moon nights. They said that to stop being Wolf to remove them should drink aconite plant stem green and blue flower... wolfsbane. That pretended to Nick when the oi discuss on homes of Saskia?

Simon asintio with melancholy:

-Yes, remove three drops of our blood when we are transformed - the voice of Simon was overshadowed - have seen it driving thousand times finding fault with it being a werewolf or asking to be called by its name.

A fast-moving he went to the library and brought him a book that had the pages marked with red tape. Selene took it in his hands and read aloud:

-P_ara transform must be bare formir in the light of the Moon, using a garment of werewolf skin belt maybe, having relations with a wolf man and that that it is beaten, cubirse with a wolf skin, drinking water where bebrio a wolf man, labar your body with some ointment, incurring the wrath of the devilborn seventh son or outdoors a night of full moon, cut a stick of certain tree and say that we want to be a Wolf, eat human entrails..."_

Selene closed the book, ignoring the antique prints and finally asked the question that burned his throat:

-None of them had to do with the crime in Central Park?

Simon reacted vehemently:

-Clear queno newer or less the quieter with Darren or Saskia as Borja and Tina despite the jokes and clear not Tilly...

Selene stood up suddenly.

-Selene does not deny me it!

Her face transformed she knew that she was unaware of it, he took her by the arms.

-I have been so stupid! I thought that you sospechabas it even, that not you say it me openly for fear to discover more than me!

-My sister is not '_that_'! - refused him rotunda trying to get away from Simon - is a girl!

-A teenager - corrected him with regret - changes begin at that age are most notorios.

Selene took a step back with the doubt in his face.

-Insistias find me, hire me just for that?

Simon denied resounding:

-No, just for this situation. I take care them each and every one and you especially

And now it seemed willing to leave. She took him by the arm

-Not in that State, or you can walk! and you want to do your care for me?

See me as well. Was it not enough for the last night? You need a pet, nobody resists him no woman!

-You yourself say that I am different!

Her voice broke and he felt even more compassion himself.

-I love you and will I am corresponded but I will not make my heart your jail!

Simon was then defused:

-My body is the evil of my soul. I'm a beast and it should be caged, I'm still my own jailer and the other lambs that I stalk!

-Stop talking so!-Selene dropped onto the sofa.

-Your newly awake to this nightmare, just the fun side romontico get seen!

Simon came up to her and knelt down to force her to look at it

-Live fleeing even from myself, I am an animal today tomorrow perhaps and I have pain but at least one choice: I choose to suffer and suffer because each day I distance more than human being. Yet I saw... all breathed love it was beautiful, if it could be... but I am a realist! who walks with wolves learn to howl... Selene no me fio, poque who Wolf Wolf is born dies...

She shook her head fiercely.

-Q EU say? You have money, research science or would like to continue to be who you are?

-Can not be it! this is who I am, would be the know Zoe?

-You do not know who I am and who you get in love actually by your human part makes you flinch

-Think about it: who saves the Wolf kill the flock. He knows who innocently may fall if everything gets worse! -Maybe something happened to any of us. Nick investigates a cure with a doctor anything official. But if we ask for help we will end up as frogs or dried butterflies and mutiladas, animals in formaldehyde jars all my money is invested in these studies

-This are not your Simon!

-I'm leaving will come back to...

Selene stopped him stabbing:

-Or think that I alejare you Simon! Do you want of my?

-That you ask?

-the first time I saw you thought you comprendías passion for the life you had

the quality of transmitted with feeling inside you. Adrenaline to the surface.

Only Simon remained in silence listening to sincere confession. Selene had wanted was to say more. His phone rang and shattered the peace.

CHAPTER 7

The wolf eats flesh his lame it... tremor followed his trail, an inner beast... rain fell impiadosamente Saskia white sleepwear, melancholic appearance and pallor seen him leave the rest of the herd. It down when he told them to return with Simon and the rest of the group. His only injury was the memory and the uncertainty... with a Wolf does not kill another Wolf thought it but be the lure once again made her feel useful. Shuddered: in minutes your body mutaría from inside towards outside. He would see his long fingers become fine claws and escarbaría the land just as it did when he cultivated his beloved garden. But now only felt a shiver, a bloody rage, I turn towards the door who vowed to shut down.

The shade startled her and fascination but that shadow. Integrates a cane - black more wasn't it expected was human and looking for answers... just he and she!

They say that Moon once was a woman... His eyes centellaron. The beginning of its transformation. Selene remained close to Simon. I do a voice on your phone message and it made him listen. It was Rick, Darren was lost and they had inútilizado their means of transport, would happen a few days more to rest there trying to away the jocular voice of Borja could be heard.

-Rick we are your puppies and we will take care of you!

Borja took the phone do your puppies! Rick is a scholar but I don't believe it Selene knows that certain species as the worms reproduce last quarter moon and knows of the fototropia. Colour changes produced by the moonlight. He launched a giggle to define what everyone knew as truth: Rick was the link between the dosmundos. Only that the understood and respected as wolves and humans, their call to sanity!?

Simon finally gave a frenetic laps. Out in the shed also Plato woke up.

-Darren is looking for Tilly to that beast.

The distraught asintio would not be of great utility there should leave. He said with a voice that it was not his.

-It remains here.

But Selene took him by the arm, the muscles of Simon bubbled under his touch.

-It's more than a personality disorder! some believe that even unfolds the a predator... you've tried everything: unconscious, conscious, aware pre. It is useless... even the inner power to control, warns and encourages. Change is sometimes is the best of us to hear sounds. Borja runs more fast has come to digging Earth and follows traces, each has a developed quality and yet fail to maintain absolute consciousness to be wolves. There is no human action that is not previously experienced by the senses.

A snarl afloro that male throat. Selene felt a chill. Simon would be their own prey.

-Started as always Hypertrichosis the hair growth, psychological disorders, they believed that the skin and the hair would grow was in and simply turning the body. You remove the shoes and she noticed that his feet became blue and they were swollen. The rest of the body became a natural weapon-for us instinct because a spell and one gift rather than fights and territory and power. But less than a year ago this was increased, the doctor who investigated in Plato disappeared so simple abilities decreased as if someone stronger to weaken us, my instinct was locked... could even warn hunters kilometers or the real wolves. We thought it was a way to reverse what happened to us a miracle cure was not so

Simon is remove the jacket and it was up to the door.

-I will bring Plato so sleep here need weapons just in case and...

-You only gears!

-It is impossible to do anything else, it is the nature and you understand that!

The stars trembled when he came through the door. Selene refused to spy on him. The alpha male, thought, and sat on the couch with Plato laid at his feet looking at it inquiridoramente. Behaved as a simple watchdog and Selene the mood to hop on the couch waiting. Simon had that the beast would not seek it to it. Another missed call the restless. Would be transformed into a character's romantic fable or who cried wolf?

If Darren was first the beast... so defenseless. Simon forgive if same losing one of their own?

Came the dawn and Misty atmosphere. Just woke up to Selene the voice of Simon.

-Sleep is the brother of death. "tame me" said the Fox to the little Prince!

Taunt sat him well to Simon who was still euphoric. A cup of coffee and pinch to Plato tended it to wake you up.

-Because I expect awake Selene?

-Out of curiosity!

-They are the 5 am see in your room you will need to awake in the coming days!

-Will be waning quarter moon or whatever and not have excuses!

Simon smiled in spite of him, already had showered and shaved, reviewing for the umpteenth time the phones as weapons

-Every flower that played it languished. I let escape Simon voice dull-was frustrating...

She understood what happened to the flowers that sent him.

-I want to fotografiarte everything when that happens...

-All time...

-Selene is internal in the kitchen and asked her if I was hungry.

-Of Brats!

-That menu!

Selene rested doubting at the entrance of the kitchen and observed it: he ate mice and squirrels?

-Do you eat them? No, not us. Except in extreme cases. We still retain human reasoning.

-I thought that there were no women Wolf only were witches! It was a sexist comment!-will tease him caressing Plato - go to your quiet shed!

-Do not eat raw meat, was a scientific achievement?

-If both as that Nick walked snow frost... just locked in his room or where outside he tied as Ulysses against the sirens. MERIS... This was collecting herbs to become the actual times of Plato but this said that the followers of Licion killed other men in a temple in his honor and ate their entrails to transform...

-King Lycaon. Zeus costume of alien and received that enraged menu condemn it him and his men to transform into Wolf...

-Hauman or Jamuran God hands representing some as a dog near the Wolf in India believe in a reincarnation of the cyclic return e.g. - transformed into animal Wolf recalled Simon devouring his part of breakfast.

-Instead you worship the blue wolves in Mongolia. This also the Egyptian God Upuat God of death and the war with Wolf's head.

"That opens the way to the death... Amon the werewolf of the mountains "she understood what I wanted to say. Do this, made in Canada find Indians from the ancient tribes to find the origin of the totem or others?

_ya no potions which serve, man beast only a step...-He looked askance forearm Selene-healthy fast...

-More terrible it would be if I mordieras not Simon? They never checked if it is true and you arecen not believe at times in this...

He grimaced when breathing:

-I am more than a vampire but it can definitely happen, DNA, blood or...

Was I wanting you clarify somewhere gallantly? Selene noticed it. Trying to it, Simon was ashamed at last and she asked:

-If you had a son would like you?

-It is probable but there is nothing like being free not Selene?-stood up

-Do you hurt your teeth or bones?

-Anything... like this our puppy?

-As Zoe grows, is Simon nature!

Simon asintio and it came out to breathe deep, once out a phrase in his brain echoed: Wolf and sheep do not couple...

Simon looked at their own hands full of scars, his sparse beard and felt his mouth is.

-The best would be to leave even before others arrive

Selene prepared dinner when finally the entered the cabin, it had reviewed the truck and everything ready to leave Selene asked it cenara with her at least for that day.

-Selene I think that we should leave Rick will then pick up Plato. Send you more messages, know where find us. Come take your quick wrap and otherwise. I'll take somewhere until the Moon is high.

It had taken her hand unless she could understand. He dropped it. She saw him leave at the same time that a dry noise alerted her. As if a car stops... you called him and not to obtain response advanced, snow gave way to his feet and nothing two rough arms fastened behind. Side still differentiated a car got Simon unconscious in the trunk he tried to yell but terrifying figure that was before she paralyzed her: a mature man, color, front wide, glowering, tall and solid, his face was sharp and his lips between bearded and his gaze was glacial.

Dressed entirely in black. Hung a gold neck chain and carried a walking stick with a silver skull handle. Parco gestured he asked the man to drop it

-My name is Edgar Deucalion. Is that I accompany smoothly Selene need to clarify certain facts of the past with Simon...

-You are the beast!

A grin was drawing in the mouth of the man:

-Unfortunately there are beasts here... a pack of hounds and her boyfriend integrates it. I'm afraid that you have gotten in the mouth of the Wolf...

Moon, sovereign of the night... the clouds were thick that evening. Selene shook had questions but Edgar never responded, before them was another car in which this Simon.

-Do you believe in the Red luan in Revelation?

Asked it Edgar with hoarse voice

-Discovered that even Hitler had a slight Lycanthropy did that? biting and other, but all of them... beaten by the Moon, a metal silver bullet is related to the moon. The Sioux Indians believed in the Devil with this form. Fed carrion... Wolves. The quiescent full moon the

Dream there are more births and crimes in full moon. The wolves are not made split single zar - looked at the landscape on both sides with distrust. "January and seven wolves on the trail"-Canturreó.

Selene asked desperate:

-Get it free it from there or be asfixiara!

_The will be fine and you know better than me in already n minutes or will be Simon.

Stopped before a more rugged landscape yet two drivers mounted guard outside another subject accompanied Selene and Edgar to the inside of the cabin-a modest but safe place!

That said met Edgar and s e sat behind a desk in that silent study.

-I want you to be a witness of a confession.

-I ain't reporter only photographer...

-I know it!

-This is a kidnapping!

Selene remained standing indignantly.

-You can exit freely here if desired. You Yes, your "pet" not.,

Selene is serene, he knew that Edgar was not ignored by no relation to Simon and the rest. Perhaps it was blame for the delay of Rick and trap Simon that night.

-looking for answers from me...

-I have all the answers, Selene.

-He knows the killer in Central Park.

Here Edgar ranged his cane and squinted with malice.

-Maybe they ignored it, drink something my friend needs it...

Selene asked again that he had with Simon.

-I won't do anything with Simon the just will do it.

Edgar stood up and opened a series of false panels on the wall there appeared a hermetic cell, sitting on the floor it was Simon pale and on the verge of becoming.

-Now you have fun... loose Edy Selene let her go

-It is a plea and sounds like a growl.

Edgar hit the bars of the cell with his cane and Selene attempted to approach.

-You are crazy!

Selene rebuked him and asked to drop it.

-He soon release already you will see, came here for something

-What have you done with Saskia?

-Only Saskia gave me your location to dispel doubts...

_Yo no killed Tyrone!

The mere mention of that name in the mouth of Simon did Edgar to give him back. Fearing Selene who hesitate to take your pair phone to ask for help or run continuous Simon:

-Tyrone your brother was one of us!

-My brother was not "that"! Was not an animal perhaps that French bitch bit him! What makes the Wolf the Wolf was pleased!

-The was equal to us always!

Selene understood: Tyrone was who painted those pictures of Saskia and her boyfriend Edgar felt that should give an explanation:

-He was an artist, he painted animated celebrations for orphans - bowed. He used a cane like this and a galley, a magician... making tours for months.

_ Did so that discovered it not Edgar!

Simon cry and the Moon finally sneaked through the small window of the cell.

-It crossed with this pack of hungry hounds. I continue furiously man without listening to it. And suddenly I had to acknowledge it or what was left of it. In a forest in the Alps... a dam...

Selene paled seeing the pensa and hatred in that man.

-You can kill me but not you killing your hatred for my Edgar! None of us did such a thing. He was the victim of a mutation

Simon was screaming and was dropped once more in a kind of convulsion then I try to calm down:

-I told you, that beast is not like us whatever, that killer evolved is only an animal knows of my you and everyone and if you want to hunt it will fall into their clutches. Think in Tyrone and how much that Saskia suffered!

-You suffer more Simon itself at least not you honest with me! They used my brother's lure!

It's gonna kill him... Selene let him escape with cloudy eyes and a whisper...

-You went mad Edgar! It is understandable but oigalo...

Edgar approached her:

-No topic will give you advantage, it will be a wolf when release it, and not to use a rifle!

You let that trap! Selene finally said it and Edgar added that it was noble that he at least would give advantage. For a second the grimace of the mouth was a smile.

The next Blue Moon _Para his head will be hung as a trophy on the wall. First watch it!

Edgar moved away.

-Look at the man who loves to become a beast is a killer!

Selene ran to the cell, but one of the men of Edgar the last he observed were Simon eyes shining. Then your body know contorciono with access violent. Edgar was as impressed as others but it was Simon. This seemed to shrink, the noise of the bones to the transform was deafening, your feet, legs, hands and arms were feet claws and hoofs. His face lost all quality human gave step the Wolf, to hair, to fury, only his eyes were human, they shone until finally a howl escaped her throat.

Fool Moon who believes that the Earth is its satellite and rededor of her tour. Moon challenge from the top, up to the world from here down, there to watch the lambs Selene deisgrazados wolves. Wolf attacks by surprise, the women to possess them, children to deborarlos, oldies! could kill you with s u claw Selene unless you feel nothing, could kill him himself and neither indeclinably, he would not weep witches and wolves have dry eyes, they do not cry, not love! look at the image of the Wolf in those eyes!

Selene heard Edgar with frosted heart while Simon was jumping over the strong cell. Showed their menacing JAWS as well as the human cry that rang out, then another, a couple of shots and... Wolf Howl

The heart of Selene stopped more forcefully: Rick and the rest had arrived. Behind the face so simple. The howling wind propagco.

-Simon calm down...

It said it committed. Who had it locked by arms received order to check passing out. Edgar us and separated from it.

-You do not disparare here Simn would be insulting myself!-the man was cautioned with secure voice.

Edgar Selene dragged out, in the light of the Moon you saw the feast, a herd together biting, just as a warning, dragging, growling and spitting rage and pride. You could not recognize each but I knew that reran them. Raging regodeandosse with the remains of the fight.

A subway Rick had parked the truck, pisanda snow down to the bumps, not stunned by the behaviour of those who knew trasnformadeos but terrified by the sudden confrontation. Useless weapons of undian in the snow. Edgar s men yelled full of astonishment, they saw their frayed clothes and the rastrso of blood in the light of the moon.

Them, which at one point believed "now if believed"!, was upright and menacing over its catro legs showed their e willing to another attack. Edgar Selene left there in front of the cabin and it fell to his knees to check that the pesadia actually existed, were **fierce**... all of them...

Just a reminder of his sister crossed his mind. Them had, if they were undoubtedly by his bearing, not common wolves... a wolf of hairy and shiny black hair with his attentive ears, another fast loading with a studded hook now coiled around his neck. Borja... and of course and a slim and willing Wolf to attack without any strategy: Nick without a doubt.

Darren had become separated from them was absent, no doubt to search for the beast or same Tilly -

There within the cabin Simon clawed the walls of his cell until I suddenly jump out of the window, the glass had shattered without damage.

Others stayed tuned.

Rick reached Selene taking her by the arm. He had his gun in his hand and turned to Edgar that already not is you stand exhausted and fearful men. They did not think in counterattack.

Where was Edgar?

Simon nailed his eyes at Selene, seemed sure that he was safe and ran up behind the cabin, for a second the grunts stopped the noise of fallen logs. Then a slight moan.

Edgar had downloaded a woodpile about Simon that overwhelmed by weight fell. That was enough for Edgar bright eyes with frozen gesture slammed it forcefully with his cane. He sought to dispel that appearance animal to find who he believed was the killer of his brother Tyrone. Alerted the other wolves came stealth.

They showed their tusks, if not for Nick was filed lhubieran attacked Edgar without more. This nervous ticking down on a mound of snow. Selene is already was standing to witnessing the scene. He saw as wounded Simon worthy pro climbed on Edgar.

She feared the worst. Simon stopped sniffing the fear of man, he looked at the Moon and surprise.

Howl multiply, I had forgotten his instinctive reaction of jumping into the neck, simply frame your territory by moving its for right on the chest of Edgar. It measured forces, expired and return on their steps. Selene gave a look of melancholy, Rick was more than aware, ran to the truck, I boot and others approached the pair up to this, even Selene in the seat next to driver and Simon dropped in the rear with his peers.

-Keeps the arma-Rick cried it was pointing the weapon that was resting next to his leg.

It accelerated in the midst of the darkness and snow.

She preceded mechanically. Rick said that Plato was in another shelter closest to the border, which they themselves would go there that the wolves followed the trail.

-Selene look at me!

Rick call her to let see the wolves panting and moaning, spat blood and lamian their wounds even the Simon

-Everything was already well Selene, Nick heal it, that night!

Rick silbo quiet and looked at the rear-view mirror:

-You do not urinate in my pickup truck, if they lose a single hair but here they snuff this vehicle for the rest of their two lives!

The wolves have calmed down and she saw him smile even if Rick was also shivering. The child raised in a city suddenly custodian of wolves!

\- I always read that wolves took care of vampires while they slept that they gave up his powers to finally be animals. I was reading about dragons, unicorns... look at them they exist, choose carefully to their peers. Jung the psychologist or psychiatrist or whatever, said that it could have various forms of Lycanthropy as a phase of personality, pussy be vegetarian or Carnivore. To become have a unique strength that you go through the heart to kill them or beheading them without forgetting the bullets of silver metal white most of the crosses are made with that metal. The law of the strongest Simon believes that with respect to human

Rick said it avoiding expertise that truck out of the road

-The first time I saw them pray for three days in a row, had a lap dog of my mother so small that sat it in the skirt... these... They were two children - he was referring to Tina and Borja, should swim them when they fell into a quagmire, puppies in my own bathroom in my shower

-What if...?

Selene under voice if Simon was broken or wounded

-When I read that they fragmented body parts being wolves and that they regenerate instantly, is strong no doubt fought with real wolves. Darren and other newer ones are always looking for problems. Selene eats something there is a little beer over there drinking it, you time evil. In addition smell dog this do to live? photographs of animals in their natural state only that they become human.

She asintio.

-In nature nothing is so violent com in the civilian world. I know...

She stopped shaking. Wolves have calmed down to go to sleep. Rick spread a blanket over them, I try to meet Simon, but Nick support threatening its in the hands of Rick.

-Calm down Nikolai is that you do not see clearly but I am Rick

This gave a friendly tap on the snout and Nick is calm. Rick settle in your seat.

-All orphans, his family gave them back, alone each and every one are your own herd not pack.

Rick started again and stopped in a broader and more remote cabin.

Plato just like a dog, was hechacho front of the door waiting for his return. Selene took a flashlight, under the first and let Rick charged Simon opened the door and deposit it in a bed in the superior rooms. The rest was standing outside the van. The last strokes of moon seemed willing to aprovehar.

-Ah! The Moon sister, daughter or mother of the Earth? Rick-never asked is sabra, who created the who, have never seen them... cry if I love plush legs all witish at times would sleep like a madman? its Maw purpuradas as blood, after the transformation remain in a corner like a miserable skein. To the Devil with you! I will leave them the clothes in the van and the door back in silence!

One of them growled and nervously avanso made the cabin

-Nick!

I guess Selene and ceded is step.

-These hurt...

-Leave it, it will heal is to inentara the rest: search that trace of Darren enters and cover the hatred the processing of Nick is not pleasant.

Rick was not joking while Nick went up to one of the rooms the Moon became extinct.

-This howling and moaning!

Rick asintio and fire loud music allowed while preparing the botiquien, then were next to Simon.

\- How do you support it?

-You are used to you Selene. If you like them and they are your friends

-Looks like...

-A dog, neither more nor less than that of docile.

Selene is lean enough to clean a blood trail. Rick warned Nick became human more quickly from each other and there was when Nick appeared bad Calzado and tousled.

-I hare that, Miss time so he returns to his normal state

With decision it took the place of Rick and asked the bag that was in her room Rick was by this immediately.

-do you have desire to pet him?

Asked what Selene.

-You want to know if it is real or isn't it?

-Is it that esl a Nick Wolf, I have lived with them and other animals, followed and photographed, even curing. She offended sono and it made him a gesture so come closer and help him.

It was a little complex ma, with each fragment of piesl, muscle and bones that were sometimes modified every day until the moon took shape. Simon heal faster than any of them.

-Rick!

Nick rather cry it ladro it calling him and this return with bag

-The Dr. Aiko Sendai taught me part of his studies was geneticist,

Also one of us but their own experiments tested herself seemed to fail, ignore that became or who discovered that...

And that had happened with her?

-I simply vanished one day

The term appeared to be best suited, vanished as the light of the moon to dawn.

CHAPTER 8

There is at dawn, but by the path of the night. Selene did, the day brought more than light the wolves returned early formed a round grente Simon bed. Volbieron to be who they were as they rode guard. Nick went down to have breakfast with Rick and Selene. Careful.

-Recuestate Selene makes no sense that you try to live our life! That's only apra Rick that mutate in a thirsty animnal of beer and snacks!

-But funny!-Rick was amazed offended falsamento.

Selene generously served coffee in the cup of Nick. Said to him that he could already see it was Simon again. Edgar cane was a powerful weapon.

Will, your hatred is in fact - let out her - your know the history?

Everyone knew that history, all lived it.

-Something or someone worse than us existed there since or earlier. Daren are separated not enters reasons, idiot, feel superior to find the beast, so balanced and sweet especially sorry for Simon that he hates to be the hero but...-Nick unexpectedly took the hand of Selene-look, convencelo that they should not watch more for us!

The pair bullicicoso that made up Tina and Borja under the treads of the staircase, since Simon improved book a snowmobile.

-What will be...

Rick closed them passage to the two going hand in hand

-Carry their phones, communicating every hour, speak, write, or howl whatever!

A chorus of disapproval followed him but resigned they complied with the order

Saskia did not respond.

Nick guessed it just the couple departed.

-Already the hara! quiet - he asked Rick with a mouth full of remains of well-deserved breakfast - Selene takes a tray Simon.

Selene obeyed and opening the door was found covered by blankets, awake, hurt but smiling Simon.

-Grandma than big teeth you have!

-Geraciosa! should see your face when Edgar kept me locked up!

Simon s and incorporated with a gesture of pain and she warned the brand of bruising.

-Hurts but do not suffer, at least he tried not to get a strap - urged Selene to sit in bed - and well I'm a dorable puppy or an attractive man?

-You are an unbearable be Simon!

Selene put it between teeth and handed the tray, should be able to speak when he was a wolf.

-Ah! But I have other skills! I love us breakfast, your skin white as the Moon, a snowflake, what do you say? want to take me sailing tied ever? Jazmine did and everyone believed it was Plato! I just snarled to who would approach him!

Jazmine clear! How I had not noticed this? Jazmine was transformed also but disimularo and hide it was more easy in it at Simon. It would be more clever. Simon continued eating

-We are "not like" different and wild that curse well can skip generations and care that there are no descendant of my part

Referred to Tina and Borja secretly that rowdy pair clearly they would put in trouble, these were already mounted on your motorcycle

-Did Simon that would happen if you come again with Edgar?

I morderé it very strong and Nick transformed it into one of the US!

She spoke seriously it rebuked him, but use a lovely gesture

-What will happen, will fire a bullet of direct silver my heart or tried to decapitate me! You may want to become a Selene coat because I can not give more explanations. Only that no damage to Saskia, we hate for that confirmed what Tyrone his brother was and is stiente blame for not winning the confidence of it, entitled brother. That morning swore not to cease hasrta give with the beast, our competences were ditantes and by different paths. Nothing is hidden as a man and is...

-.. .a wolf. Other than a werewolf that disorder is mental.

-Is a beast and even worse: before finishing with Tyrone bit him again and again we do not believe that it would attack it when Tyrone and was Wolf. The Moon wasn't yet but this beast if it was trasnformada, perhaps making sure that could transform someone more in someone like him a legion of himself destroyed it the not be able to do it.

Selene hidden his terror and wonder as to conclude if it chose its victims. Why was looking for others was unaware of how to do it.

-I assume it is...

-.. .a male at least I believe. Yet there are no glands, scent or more patterns. Simon just breakfast satisfied and leave the tray aside. The boy from Central Park was a mistake. A bait not it be...

-.Means that that young man was not one of... do you?

-No, Tilly went to them to escape - Simon carraspeó - to the same boring if time of our company. SSE had become inestabla. It is autoagredía. Nick was trying to learn it but was impossible or went to you being in the same city. Rick wanted to follow her but did I or thought to do so.

-You lost your trace.

Ciertoel praise the term. Without studies of the Sendai Dr. they were adrift just learning themselves.

The rest of the afternoon or Selene and muccho less Nick managed that Simon passed it is lying. I was trying to locate to Darren at least to call acquaintances but it was useless. Rick took his truck and toured the surrounding area. Simon looked demotion and Selene were encouraged to ask Nick that she reviewed notes by the fireplace:

\- As it is when Tilly...

-.. .is one of us? Rick that the notes by others says that his eyes are golden and glow in the dark also when rebuke it says having snout of stubborn Mule! That the Moon shining it - beautiful! I leave to escape she is keeping melancholy - she stops in two paras at its shoulders and to become human taunts the stature of Rick also promises to give some of your hair because it has an incipient baldness! Rick wanted to meet you Selene the sister of Tilly... White Moon Star Blue, recites her it by comparing the colour of his face and his eyes even though these are greenish!

"" He paused and continued: "is a terrible almost albino Cub, destroys everything, aulla da jumps adores to lick their legs!" because he gnaws his nails recognized Selene with moist eyes "true and scratched doors, bit the tail of Plato once without that this is molestara." Only they blame it for scratches on the wood. Tries to climb to trees, afraid of owls and the chicks who sleep in their nests, he bit the ear of a tub only playing and this should stop using earrings for a week!

Selene suppressed a giggle.

-Once I push with its snout to Borja to a frozen lake, you rememberSimon?

\- And who think that he must rescue him from there?

The voice of Simon was weak but fun

-Debi bite ears and arrastrarlo!

-For when Rick arrived we find all trembling, is rio to death rolled on the snow to laughter, said that not would raise us well on his truck... She is a great girl, your unstable sister - he repeated - change character fast, sensitive, anxious, aggressive, energized, extroverted more up to quiet calm e insestable nuevamewnte!

-Women are more complex told it Nick, wind, women and fortune mutable as the moon.

Simon let him escape mocking.

Nick stood up and looked at it with a critical eye.

-You have fever Simon, we should take you to a hospital after the beating. Go lie down.

-I am well!

Nick took the phone from her hands.

-Climbing and rest or I swear by God that you attach a strap to the bed!

-Since when you get returned so explicit?

-Since I am the male beta!

Nick made him a grin.

-view Simon lest you mutes in something worse...

\- And what could be worse?

-A Hyena! - Selene replied without scare you.

-should the hindquarters more thin!

Auna if Simon obeyed. Rick arrived shaking snow and cursing. The other was willing to spend the night in a camp to a kilometer, they had seen suspicious footprints. Nick cursed and took her coat.

-Unconscious! They behave like poodles nervous!

-And where are you going?-Rick was amazed.

-To bite their furry tails, I will not Simom run danger for them again. Dejale weapons to Selene and high frequency radio, is more secure, go to Plato. See Rick rondaremos that camp-Nick was unusually energetic.

-you have a grudge, it is. Guessed Rick - you sudanlas hands and ears reddening you...

-Dejate de nonsense!

-Are fleas then?

-Already!

Rebuked Nick road at the door.

-This beast will elect one of us to be his peer and see who. Selene not let Simon out!

Once the gate is Hill, Selene look for Plato and leave it next to the fireplace.

-Strange mutation are your!

Selene regretted seeing him go to sleep.

-AH! Bright moon guen time ahead!

Selene resigned he climbed the escaleran with a blanket extra and found that Simon fever not ceded.

-What do you do here Selene?

Simon it is musito without opening the eyes and she turn off the lights and corio curtains.

-Selene is almost night, go...

-Should take care of you, Nick says it and is very convincing!-step ice cream by the Simon front cloth.

-Although you run curtains happen slene., I will make, go, already seen beam everything you should.-Sh! I'm not allergic to hair up to sick cats behave better than you!

Selene took him by the hand and a stroke of moon crept at last. Selene could feel the Wolf get running in the dark, crawl by that body, take your heart, your skin. The blood boiling. Remained on one side in silence, echo in his chair next to the bed and waited.

-The Moon slips voluptuous my body...

Simon said it without out it already. Selene waited, was so tired and resigned that he closed his eyes...

Moon struggled against the dark alaretas of its single snout persibian moisture. They expect it or followed him but oia his fear now. Not a curse but a gift... thought with its open mouth showing their tusks to the sky, moved like unasombra, I was looking for a snack nugoso... accountability of all of them. And they knew that he was upper knew, even before not be nothing... No man, no human being only its prey... See the Moon in a well... be gullible.

Perhaps not today not that perfect night and silver, very soon, someone would go to his den would be worthy to be his counterpart and then only would be the beginning of the end for others, another flock of wolves there waiting to hunt prey more dangerous than them. The union of the herd forces Wolf to go to bed hungry... but Wolf steals the best pastor a sheep!

Selene remained lying on the camamisma when he felt a wet nose on his cheek and the unmistakable presence of a Wolf at his side. She is despero with uan strange sensation d e confidence.

-Get scrap my bandages and he has... so much hair... smell dog!

Wolf leaned pitifully.

-It hurts it, is difficult to hug you so... I regret having had a girl hamster, teenager was different, ah! silly is the sheep to the Wolf is confess! Watch your eyes are your eyes realemtne! I understand truth Simon?

Wolf lamio Selene jaw slowly - don't do that! Sleeps tgus puppies are safe there free in the forest, you just subtract one night Simon. The stars shine the Moon round.

Selene again closed his eyes and gave in to the heat of that body pelido I give to sleep also. The beginning of a fable.

He said Aesop: when Wolf strives to be right poor lambs!

The footprints were erased with precision Nick opined that just it fell in the snow. He felt a tremendous desire to curse. Rick just beside her looking for the keys to the truck and palmeo on the shoulder.

-Ovidio approached audiolibro psychology to recount the melancholy of the King ... nothing approaching that Nick!

\- As Saskia says...

"Sometimes the wolves feed on carrion..." Nick gave a sigh and remembered another phrase for it: a sleeping dog wolf eats and they themselves were being trasnformando in dogs!

Rick convinced him to return with the others not to mention Word.

Love and moon seem, wanes when don't grow

-Good morning!

Selene was found alone in bed with Simon's dress, smiling, foot showered and shaved.

-You cicatrizas fast! and you lose a little hair!-she mocked.

\- and your snore! if bat hung head - like Simon replied sarcastically.

-Only whistle! Fool!

Selene was incorporated by trying to outline the shape marked by his side.

-You accuse of zoofilia!-Simon is bit the lips.

-Do you know? Tried beam or a single movement to mark, let alone your territory, and the conocvo all Simon, each animal parade courtship...

-you very naked time for my taste.

Now let us avoid this talk. Plato sleeps in the van go by herd

A single order, your herd that were more than his Pack, pariahs, deportegidos, onconformes. He was still euphoric, humming, Silva, driving at full speed. Selene fotografio the perfect icy landscape, sinatreverse to credentials if he would live so always. Could I have a cure? That matter to her?

Auquienm walks with wolves learn to howl, knew it when the Moon sparkle if high and Rick preparco campfire, Plaron immediately lower the truck and was behind him showing signs of affection. Others were already in a heterogeneous set of tents and bags of sleep, laughed, clapped to see Simon's foot.

-Refrigerators, take your coat and get covered.

Simon seemed to stop in front of the enhelante look of Selene: location.

In an instant is trasformaria and he let go her hand, he understood the gesture of powerlessness of Simon, she saw him move away while Rick approached with a hot chocolate and shivering. They sat in the warm interior of the van.

-Berserkes, ancient warriors sometimes with Bearskin others with skin of Wolf...-let esapr serioo. The identity is changeless - recited it pointing to a lobno-Nick, more nervous brown hair, there this runs together and nervous to Tina with her black hair on the head

Selene took up his camera and shot fascinated but there was in them a single detail or imperfections that reported them as human.

-That's Borja now uses his cllar belt, jumps and runs remains Joker. There they are.

While they breathed air gesture on his face, fiddling satisfied and lean over their loins in the snow, a robust Wolf grey hair and greenish eyes are encaramo alert on a mound of snow. It was Simon who sniffing a trail."" Rick continued: "according to Nick that fever is only a disorder which affects your concentration and instinct." Rick was inside the van and let hear Moon song selection. To the melodic rock. All had as a central theme to the Wolf or the moon.

-Ah! These night raids ruin my love life!

Fascinated her continuous shooting, envisioned a bleak future to observe Simon there erect and splendid. I shall confine myself to see it with professional photographer eyes. Surprisingly Simon smell the night air. Others launched a howl. Rick just heard a car stop in the distance. Tina lifted up his ears and Borja rasco snow with legs but it was Nick who moved faster. He ran towards the way unless Rick knew it was happening and much less Selene. If only it wasn't someone more... one worse!

-Do Darren?

Selene inquired him following Rick through the thick snow.

-Not Darren sometimes goes away, I knew that this would end up as well... as a teen not read children's Fables... Wolf, the lamb who drink in the same Brook and others... you see silent Wolf teeth but not customs.

A Wolf had stopped his shadow was drawn in the snow white. Selene did not differentiate the clothes that rested on the side of the road. Nick ran and e stopped as trying to hide their eagerness. Simon had filed his figure among these two wolves and others. This newcomer Wolf was a female. A white tuft crowned his head. Rick let out satisfied:

-Just a heart full of passion so man Strip her disguise and the Wolf appears!

Nick received the Wolf licking it gently and even biting it and it is safe showed.

-Saskia!

Selene finally recognized and Rick extension hand to lower the camera of Selene.

-Dales some privacy...

Simon thought equal with a melancholy look at Selene was lost by the other way like the Group and they were no more forest.

-They will come hungry!

Rick prepared dishes of metal round the campfire. –

-Occasionally Chase squirrels just for fun. Darren cattle attacked once, was only luna mischief. Tilly, your sister... - Rick fell the view - in short... the femininity of the moon.

Both threw a carcajaday he added:

-It isn't the case of it. You can with this Selene? Wait for it early in the morning, has hidden all the women who passed through his arms.

-I am a nomad also. This is my lifestyle, my life Almost, more than my work. Unless he bite me...

It was not safe. Rick neatly spread the clothes of each at the entrance of the forest. Some werewolves expelled his body silver bullet who knew if all the legends were true? A couple wanted to hear before going to sleep?

How of transformed? She denied.

-Edgar will not waver in their attempt to get revenge.

-Is it acechara it as the beast.

That was the phrase more exaxta. Selene looked aside clock with Moon faces Simon, left there.

-Moon bath.

River Rick. Selene decided to sleep in the van. This bviaje seemed to be one of more than his work of photographer. Oyo Simon get transformed. I enter is make sure that she dormia comfortable and were sat in the front seat, tried to quiet down. With the departure of the warm sun, everything was dismissed. The Moon returned to its growth cycle. They breakfasted, is separarian. Borja and Tina were determined to look for Darren. Nick and Saskia stayed silent and alongside each other. It was clear that the reunion with Edgar and the memory of Tyrone had affected it but Nick see fuertye being its support. Simon ho hallo objercion in spreading soilo asked to remain in contact. Said everyone including da Rick.

-Take care and send to "Jazz" love, calmala. Simon tended her last bag.

Rick observed them and a quick movement robbing the House of Selene from his neck and the fotografio both satisfied.

-This will show you your sister and see that everything is OK. Send me the copy of Selene.

Both permenecieron standing in the snow alone minutes when everyone left. She broke the silence:

-My work with Jazmine finished, send pictures

\- But I think that for Tilly permaneceias here - venture Simon.

-By Tilly I would but it can be anywhere in the world.

-We can find it together-insistioel. Now the Moon and I slept, we expect patients to be strong.

-That's a promise?

_Selene you know that it is impossible... I want to have you around more than anyone but... the beast you might find or not...Maybe you should return to where it...

-This is also couple of my life, go from a site to another in the middle of nature, amazed, to observe, to admire,

Plato announced with a yawn that already erta time to decide and move.

-A terrible handler...

Simon sighed it and she added: with animal charm!

-Supports: I am an animal even more enchanting - Simon launched a giggle - Wolf is easier, that complecados are the humans. This quality allows me to be free and to enjoy nature with no strings attached, I make a firm invitation to a mansion in Italy, near the Tovel Lake in Trentino Alto Adige, with a Lake of Red waters due to a sensitive algae to the acccon of the light, forest, plantation vcacaciones. The beast nothing can hacver under this moon.

An invitation to his Lair! My more or less said Simon smiling fierce.

The Wolf fill three days lasts... his body was now earthy color each nub and over the sky seemed overwhelming. It had lost its way, its shell, suidentidad. Cold and adrenaline, should save time, plan, find the caravan of trailers, gave a last blow and noted his feet, if your feet, small, useless. Human... now by them, the rest was also safe. He should go back to where it was. The Wolf has no home where takes it night there's going...

The Moon tearing the veil of clouds, the mortise... a mansion, a castle of romantic reminiscences. To Jazmine you fscinaba be close to centers of fashion, a countryside away just for them, that is the reason why Simon had fun "stealing" of both both this property. Only for two without sirveinte hoped that the Castle if you have gateways, jails as corrected him mocking. All the European nobility reflected in arms, coats of arms, portraits. Simon down the luggage and she saw that Jack would be most appropriate for your photos. Selene then inside that room tried to guess to whom belonged the faces of photos in portraits on the piano. Simon ran strong curtains and discovered the antique furniture. He moved with less momentum but remained active. It told you which was his bedroom, he listed each worthy of being photographed site and from the angle. She hoped a battalion of servants, for obvious reasons, Simon was surrounded by few people only mentioned a name: Anaïs Marsan. The housekeeper former nanny, who lesson it to him and his sister. I took her hand around the site including the magnificent Gallery overlooking the garden. the garage had a magnificent collection of old cars, mas alla rooms game, and others. Selene could imagine there running around a child, free to trying to discover himself. Simon prepare supper."Meat"openly snickered as she sat at her computer reviewing old footage of wolves from his travels, Simon after her smile with superiority:" are we more handsome more photogenic "as she noticed ciertoy calificandolo added:

-Wild and bold - it was professional.

\- Neither more nor less.

Simon was more ocultasentre photos by others on a shelf and Selene an Oriental woman saw the whole group more. It was Dr. Aiki Sendai. Simon said a boy of color, high and smiling. Tyrone. And then from your own mobile phone it showed him footage of lions, themselves. Clearly the well.

-This is Tilly.

Selene fruncio frowned when he saw a small Wolf almost Albino, restless and thin smile conamargura admitting that if she was and then asked:

-Do you think this is reversed?

Simon turned off the phone without more.

-May you see your real question is would like to reverse this? Stop being who we are. We are this. Selene cenemos is better if the Moon was blue but who does not take a pencil and write love under the Moon?

She realized and sepronmetio not oincomodarlo with more questions. He could already distinguish Simon character changes as the Moon was their cycle and none of these changes displeased him. I just loved seeing him joke about his appetite admitting mocking that the Sun did not bother him, had set aside that clock with Moon faces already. Urgo well supplied cellar and gave with a good wine that was generous. Provided by the Moon and made sure that Plato sleep already. Selene was going to go next to him when suddenly the phone rang there forgotten on the table. But the call was already lost. The number who had called him was unknown to him. Hear the voice on the message and his face lit up:

_"Sel... am Tilly_"- hesitated a bit - E_stoy, only escaped... of myself. You already know me. Volvere. "I'm more than well, cuidate..."_

A sharp cut, its tone was the same fast, desperocupado at times and Selene did you listen to Simon again, he seemed serious. Then he decided to forward it to Nick and the other paa see if they could trace the call and the phone that was made.

-Perhaps knows these with us - ventured it - as it has no obligation to explain anything and that encouraged her to come out of hiding because it has gone through that. She has also become single and got used.

Simon passed an arm over the shoulders of Selene:

-The Wolf inhabits us all sometimes sleeps other peeps...

CHAPTER 9

The Moonlight played in his eyes, the haze covered the sky but not lobraba hide it. The Moon of witches and wolves, the Moon, death of the sheep. Simon would expect news of Nick asked Selene is lying and rest but for her that was impossible. He said your phone in their hands trying to communicate with that unknown phone number. Tilly was safe. He gave signs of life, it was usual in it. Already I was not afraid. Selene stood up, saw Simon there stood under the light of the silvery moon. Just inattentive. Night called it but not with the same force. Selene fell only barefoot with a gown and her hair down. The silence was so profound that it upset her. He understood that Simon was a nocturnal Hunter, who could not avoid to be watching, wondered if it would follow your instinct, your trace, if you surround her and imprison her reveling in the feast. Simon would give way? Would be allowed to fall into the trap and be hunted? Simon is vbolteo she just was metres, its territory...

-Last quarter, you don't have excuses Simon...

Selene warned his instinct in febrile boiling.

-Love is a quest for immortality told the philosopher Plato-Simon stepped forward as if you scold your own action - your and I will not choose a deluxe room. We will end this hunt in nature. I give you advantage

"" Simon became to one side pointing to the bsquecillo: "say: every man is like the Moon: has a dark side."

She step before him doubting in each isada giving in the damp earth. He warned a bluff surrounded by blankets, a lustful camp, a picnic. After she felt the Wolf: it sharpened its claws, relished a grunt, was cvompetamente naked without their other animal skin, only a Simon lamb take Selene clothing quickly and lay down it with the eyes in the light of the moon. La bête humaine cardinality emerged from his burning blood, quenched her body descarro your heart to every bite. I was hungry for it, and take care not to bite. But Selene sintioq EU herself was the source of its vitality this time and not the moon. Pure magic, felt in his chest to beat the heart of Simon at his same pace, the rubbing of his beard, his dying whispers that broke the night silence. Simon consumed their energy, attentive, slinky, a natural Hunter, she simply a press release archive, a delicious feast. I highlighted his lips gently and with rejoicing the contact to the warmth. I knew that she was seeking only to the Simon regardless of what happens in the weeks. His heart had been the trophy of this jacket. It admitted it when the morning persigio night. She seemed to sleep lying on his arm and Simon noted it carefully in the light of the low moon to make sure that he had not bitten it or even scratched, there was nothing in that body more than traces of human passion. Remained motionless. Crouched at the bottom of if same simmers compartise dseo again

The same night would end up contemplating the spoils of your Banquet, Simon fierce smiled...

The city under the night caia, repentimanente they had become a pack of hounds. They were looking for the couple, they doubted... guilty of tides, madness, Moon's drought of crimes. With wolves crossing in their paths. To whether it should be in those days, until they return to be a herd. Complex Moon, dreams and evil thoughts. The Moon that completed its arrogant figure in weeks, she would bring further the assassin, the beast. The Moon that roams oceans, impunity that stealthy sneaks into homes that disturbs the reason, she had created a superior beast. If only the Moon and although she... the beast was believed omnipotent, he sought to be the same creator not finding other peers. Create them from your own body if you were necesario¨

Moon drops UNS, that felt Simon on his forehead and I startled, then returned to the arms of Selene looking round the forest she asked at that thought.

-Sh! As hunt down the moon. Get seen that apes stretched hand to take it. I'm giving a star that's there at the top that no one hurts!

Selene kissed the sweaty forehead of Simon.

-Forget those thoughts and the beast.

-Even though you call will respond to single Wolf echo...

The sound of a sigh, the certainty that this heart was beating as others of its species. This dam so white and easy to drag... He moved nimbly.

Was not afraid but he. The beast. I knew I smelled it the advertia you would know its prey and yet wanted to be a decoy. Take the Wolf by the ears... look to another victim orque, tiny and rebel would bring it to much. But the best would be another if, Yes. Someone worthy of becoming his pair. A legion of himself.

Patience. Perfect spherical Moon is redondearía sooner or later...

Wolf in sheep's clothing. It had raised it in his arms and rise her up to the room. He lit the fire and warned the somnolienta Selene question:

-It is early in the morning, hour of the Wolf?

-Selene of course. Simon returned to her and wrapped himself in a blanket - sleeping or they finished growing you a snout, four legs and a tail - made her Tickle - and a terrible pair of ears!

She released a giggle while Simon was looking for your forgotten phone on the couch. It was a message from Nick apparently had managed to find the phone that Tilly call had stolen and abandoned in some ssido Europe Tilly part was very clever. He asked Selene if it wanted to alert authorities.

-Not be endangering it I would think that they pursue it and feel trapped. That doesn't work with it, my parents tried it and didn't.

Selene is refuge in the arms of Simon.

-If the moon does not...

-I would be in greater danger. The moon will make strong Tilly.

Simon kiss his neck with the clear intention to bite her. She asked that it not bromeara with that.

-True!

Only Simon gave him a warm kiss. Nothing would win with turning it into one of them.

Within weeks, they would return to the snow.

\- But before in these days you and I disfrturaremos of nature both human.

-A question...-She tried to look like serious - should I worry about some hairy and sinuous rival and get nervous?

-No but if any - Simon launched a risita-No I take ride to a zoo. Ah! The Moon astonished my cia as an illusion!

Tense calm. Jazmine is congratulated by the photos. Rick taught him more and more posstales of happiness between Simon and Selene and the rest of the group. Same Selene saw as the advertising campaign had been completed. The sky was still omnipotent, serious a threat. Simon was by provisions to the nearest town. She remained there photographing the sunset, it had been weeks since his torrid first meeting and it was not supported proposals for the future, was so absorbed that he not warned that surrounded her, suddenly was on the terrace in the midst of total darkness. He decided to get off when it POPs. Plato wandering in the garden but the noises came from the kitchen. Slow steps... Selene thought one of these weapons there. Almost wanted to sniff a Wolf as they did but... reached the huge kitchen with beating heart. He glimpsed a woman escaldas robust body. Brown era of black hair curly, and tied neatly in his neck. He wore a grey dress.

-I have not the instinct of them or their sense of smell but I know that you are there Miss Rímini.

Sono mature and affable and Selene voice filled with surprise.

-Anaïs Masan...

Said it and the woman is bolteo showing his face as reliable and a complicit smile.

-I am sorry scare you, have looted supplies-reprendio women do all the herd?

Only two confessed selene embarrassing Simon had gone to replace everything.

-It meant that you would rebuke him for it... You... know that he...?

The asintio woman to question bothers her then he inquired by Plato. So that woman had raised Simon and Jazmine.

-My sister tillly is also...

Selene did not finish the sentence.

-His sister is just that.

The woman stopped patronizing and pointed out.

-Oldies there comes on his motorbike, leveled my garden.

The woman came out to receive him with open arms and Selene was behind her to see how she scolded Simon not get angry. The river and the kiss on both cheeks.

-Tell me the squirrel that I have brought to the Lair?

He referred to Selene.

-It is very thin! Women wink an eye to Selene - sorry our mood.

-I am your Mastiff!

He added Simon and explained that: while preparing dinner, avoiding that Anaïs work. Plato is made at the feet of women looking like Simon amazaba a pizza hard bun.

-This French lady has relatives in places something racist and Wolf here terrified more than one bully thief - Simon said it out loud

-My Puppy!

The woman proudly said then said that he had visited Jazmine. To him that not him amazed Selene if she is amazement of familiarity with which both were dealt with, after all women raised to his father's death and the apparent absence of his father. Free, he said only that qualifier for Simon. She knew in advance that the rest of the herd would arrive there and would prepare the reunion eagerly. The desire of Simon's adrenaline increased and Selene noticed it in hours. Anais tried to distract her although changes were already dramatic, besides being of Simon

-Seems iluma Moon the hearts of both, bad thing Selene, have the Wolf by the ears, you can't release it or hold it watch it repairing homologation fast and expensive.

Selene brought women did more than photographs to Simon while a snack tray.

-A man without money is like a Wolf without teeth!

Selene launched a malicious chuckle, he doubted that Simon matter you lack of equal money would know as hide. I wonder if such had seen some young and as it was and the woman refused, only she that was already used. In land of wolves, one learning to howl.

-Are conspiring?

Asked Simon to the cries and her you asked out to eat needed to regain strength, he winked an eye to Selene, who blushed. Simon ran and kissed Selene proposing:

-We will organize a party, long ago that herd does not have one and will be fun!

Mature woman looked at the sky already knew these feasts and dormiria in the Guest House. Selene helped woman there all their luggage while Simon gave rein to his animal passion. Selene warned that more than one simple pump of its own transformation was and trying to keep him up.

-These quiet with respect to Tilly.

Simon noticed while urgaba in the House of Selene.

-Give me that is private!

-Do private? Evening...-Simon smiled - to haras while us trasnformamos?

She stopped half way between astonishment and indignation: be with them no more than that.

-Well... Let us dance in the moonlight...

Simon proposed there in the middle of the room. I leave camera even side and asked if ever wanted to be one of the fotografiaba animals.

-Always...

She herself was amazed of your answer.

His figure broke the Moonlight to be rounded up. Selene is flinched to remember the words of warning from Simon: "sometimes a sleep disorder, suffers from parasomnia alternated with periods in which is this totally depierto..." that happened to the child perhaps his sister. But not all...

There was Darren trying to dominate their imminent metamorphosis. His clothing somewhat wrinkled, disheveled and with a grin by smile. Selene received it, if you were looking for Simon this had gone to the village in search of costumes. Darren apologized vaguely: would not attend. Without knowing because Selene suppressed the urge to mention the call of Tilly,

-Stay here Darren is you're self-sufficient, that search to hunt this beast, you want to prove to others that you can assert yourself by yourself but...

-There are too many wolves aullamndole to a single moon.

Darren was gnashing their teeth that point would be fangs.

-They should know who is taking care of yourself only, Fabulas silly, oralejas...

His tone was energetic, pedantic and Selene swore to hate glitter danced in his eyes. Darren apologized again. He added that his search not ahab aba, echo a last furtive look but her smile went without that Selene understood. Darren went without that she could stop him.

At nightfall they were reaching one at a time. Tina and Bornja laughing embraced, Saskia and taken from the manol Nick. They claimed that happen, nothing... Silver night day of wolves. He thought that Selene, who decided to go into vbusca Simon but they desencontraron on the road and Selene spend driving this truck for hours feeling unstoppable momentum get away a bit from the Pack, to breathe pure air without dangers nis suspicions. Very soon the luan be formed and be resigned. Anais was resting in the Guest House. Selene oyo away a loud music. Everything was bulllicicio. He opened the door to the feast, temio be within a gothic horror novel. Marked opulence, bright costumes, silver and gold, all in his eyes to the uz of candles, strut the champagne and laughter were running.

-What is this?

Simon wore a tuxedo flawless and her hair and was wet.

-A Venetian Carnival...

A chorus of laughter nerviossas coincided with that.

-Here and at this time of the year...

She inquired what Borja setting the volume of the music. Simon asintio:

-Only for us-I replied it is satisfied.

Especially Nick falsely seemed relaxed, both Tina and Saskia wore elegant and feminine each to his style.

-Guess which is my mask.

Simon put on a mother of Pearl with a Caballo snout, the rest of the masked revellers resembled him, I invite Simon:

-See change in the office. Filmanos. Kodosky, test the jewels that you leave there and uses a mask.

-It is androgynous like all!

She had to admit that the situation was so absurd that it did not know if smile was a disorder of the personality, or he was making believe someone that had gone crazy the beast for example.

Borja was the first to look at the light beam. It took TINA's hand, this had a coat with Hood like Saskia already booted. Borja and Tina jumped through the open window. They were slowly followed by another. Simon pulled off the mask showing his face with traces of humanity aquen she noticed the effects of the transformation. Held hand but - he kissed his Palm forward.

-A dove in the street and a wolf in the House.

-Quedate Conmigo - Selene is pleaded almost.

-You know that it is impossible...

He saw Simon away under the full moon, a howl on the way to the forest there you blood helo, had always been surrounded by wolves... now, dede.

Outside night dyed silver and blue deep, crispo fists and scrap the idea of dressing up or even look at a Anaïs. He spent hours there, he looked at everything, he drank only a glass of champagne and let his camera aside decided to the join them through the door way to darkness and was amazed to see him there: a round of wolves under the moon. They Growl nervous and feared the worst was confirmed to distinguish a human figure. He said traces of blood to your feet, a pair of broken branches and the trail of clothes who lost to transform as well as their humanity, slene refused to believe that the mananda was a murderous Pack. Male, rabid and firm voice startled her.

-With that here are, like tame dogs! as they fight between if but unite against the Wolf, mandate of my.

-Edgar!

Selene ran to see the man with her clothes torn and blood flowing by multiple wounds. Not bites but clear marks of some claws.

-I see here is you also...

Edgar seek his cane still firmly and he walked away to Nick trying to like the others to lick his wounds. I ordered him to remove and looked to one side.

-do you who you are?

-Is Simon tries to...

-One of them attacked me.

Selene took the gironès of clothes and try to make several turnstiles. Wolves gimotearon.

-It is impossible all has been beside me, his wounds take hours. We followed it.

-Well, a scientist, an investigadora-Edgar was scathing and spat sandre. It hurts. Explain that it is this damned beast. I thought it was a teaser output that way or the mansion where they are hidden, but it is real... unanimal. Walking erect a hell beast man or whatever.

-It is not none of them.

Insisted Selene as wolves walked in circles as if itentaran protect them. From time to time they showed their tusks, olfateaban air and scratched the Earth pareceian tried to speak but Selene was shocked to understand them.

-They do not have an intermediate state or are humans or wolves. Saw you when caught Simon and this turned - just remember the estremcio.

-Who was that then?

-The murderer of his brother Tyrone...

The revelation frosted Edgar, looked to Simon who remained alert but meek.

-One of them - Edgar repeated and was enough to make Simon bite baton of Edgar and take him with his snout.

You alejo, the rest followed.

-I guess that it is beast was ever one of them

Selene said it is cursing.

-Not be perhaps do wounds fester is important we bring him to a hospital.

-Me encerraranb to be mad and you know... also it's not my fault, I'm not a phenomenon that is growing in the light of the moon as a weed.

Selene raised the view: soon it would be early in the morning. The air turned cold and clouds moved. Minutes Simon appeared plants only had jeans and blandia Edgar cane, Selene feared to do crazy, broke it in two effortless and threw it away.

-anger hurts, should know that - Simon leaned over and observed the wounds. It was the beast, Nick will be transformed and will know what to do.

-If? the human is an animal very credulo - Edgar complained.

-You have said...

Simon won it in his arms despite the protests of the man and took him inside the House.

Selene noted that other clothes were no longer there. He spied across his shoulder and saw them again converted in humans. In minutes with goggles and supporting the curses of Edgar, Nick attempted to discover the nature of the wounds and heal them. "same as fangs, those fangs there are no traces of saliva just had fun with you because he knew that he could not transform it." Maybe to wanted you to stop follow us..."

-Idiot! Edgar did not withstand the joke.

-Thought you poetry the same city as his brother Tyrone.

-I leave you Simon escape charging at the door of the room with a calm gesture. Selene the oyo rather than serene, Borja and Tina wanted to go to breakfast actually pursue this beast and Saskia remained almost inert but affected by the attack.

-quality!Do you talk to track the spiritual or what is dead?

-Only in your memory this Tyrone died in the our not. Help us to catch the beast.

Saskia soft and dramatic voice forcing Edgar to look at her, she broke through between Selene and Nick and took the hand of Edgar.

-We do not create this beast, nor do we create suffered by not to reveal who was to you, you are a loner, hard, distant... eating alone is a vbida of lions, you are this swallowing their hatred and only pain for years. You said to her child: become a lamb and they will eat you wolves. He is remembered... Tyrone felt pain for not being strong as you, his older brother, his protector,... If not you can join us at least depart and leave the way free to catch the beast!

Selene suppressed a sob, to Borja seemed serious. He warned that Nick had away shaken by the memory of Tyrone which could not save to cure it. They even believed to distinguish tears in the eyes of Edgar. Anais arrived in that moment. He was wearing his hair down, still was in sleepwear robe and slippers included.

-Let me see his guest.

Step before Nick came to Edgar. Saskia had dropped it from the hand and had diverged, Nick followed her and then hoping to Borja and Tina.

-This is a human it smell!

-Who you are? A witch?

-Unfortunately not. Selene the kit and something strong to perhaps drink to celebrate the cure. He was allowed to joke woman. It is only a human and another human can take care of it, Nick sees that Edgar Deucalion ...

Selene fell and sought first aid kit. Same Simon held it out. The question it was a whisper:

-You thought that the beast would come here voluntarily. This being with your party?, did not count with Edgar continued pursuing them, you wanted that the beast is molestara because the herd called the attention of humans... what haras the rest of the night?

Simon advitio the tone of reproach and replied with bitterness that would not be a good company that night. Selene turned his back and quickly to see Edgar more calmed. Anais continued talking:

-Deucalion, son of Prometheus, threw stones over your shoulder, then of the flood, the stones that he threw became men, and that his wife threw in women.

-Talk as Tyrone liked to mythology and legends.

He was a big boy reminded women to the amazement of Edgar. It was fun, continued, that beast wanted to turn it into a killer. That also deal with it-knew that ustd not become even Wolf. I try with his brother, but he was part of this mananda that myself.

Anais finished with dignity and saw Slenene.

-Toast by a perfect cure. This Saskia in the kitchen?

-That I'm afraid.

-I love your chateabrand, your steak with grilled steak, maybe service sobro something from that of will share the menu with the wolves.

Who dreamed it or Edgar replied you.

-AH! This bad Moon not be bad mood-mocked women closing the door after if.

Simon had left, his motorcycle engine could be heard far away already and Selene joined the rest. In the Moonlight accompanied them, Tina was very impressed by the attack, had changed their clothes like everyone one more simple. The party was a mistake. Borja had Tina sitting on his knee and muttered something in his ear to him reassuringly.

-they smelled it, the beast still your trail or you yours?

The question of Selene sono foot uncomfortable and they fell head. Paton is colo among them and went up to the sofa arremolianndose in its tail as if you wait for an important meeting... End up being equal the beast said Selene and went to the kitchen. Had no appetite, none the until the spent the rest of the afternoon in the Studio improvised darkroom in reviewing photos. She herself gave lunch Edgar who admitted that Saskia cooked very well. Anais had already changed their bandages and Edgar noted:

-I am not needed to sew me, me I will March and you should do the same.

Selene was observed by the large window. The Moon formed again

-For you the world is divided into wolves and lambs that simple...

It took the empty tray ready to return to the kitchen when he warned the nervous and desperate voice of Nick.

-Take my blood, three drops try again when I transformed.

The order was a desperate cry for Saskia who hugged him almost cradling him. She whispered:

-It wouldn't and you would also move away from me...

Selene left the pan on the floor of the corridor, stealthy took the keys and one of the pickup trucks and set out to wander the whole night through the village.

I disconnect your phone only focused on the landscape and the path. A time deflecting the view of the landscape. But his eyes were made silver Moon that strained between the trees, eat dinner at a remote restaurant, surrounded by simple, human human. Practical its scarce italic language proficiency up to were encouraged photographs to several passers-by. Then he went up to the truck I Park on the side of the road. He took a blanket and stayed asleep, deciding what to do. She was also free, as well as a wild animal, gave encouragement to lead and others, to deal with them. He parked the truck in that forest, the House remained silent and prepared to contemplate the night sitting on a bench in stone a few meters from the entrance. He had his eyes closed when claw fastened his arm making it to emit a moan...

CHAPTER 10

The Sun drew the reality. Within seconds, he knew that his Hunter was Simon. Newly transformed if same but out aparto his hand with sparkling eyes, the question arised as a grunt:

-Have where you state?All are looking for you!

-Po what I see just your followed make well trail.

Selene is suddendly and turned his back asking for Edgar. Recovered responded Simon.

-Because have you fled? Now in particular.

-Think that hui...

The phone fromSimon rang, apparently the rest just transform and reassure them about the whereabouts of Selene. He called even that warned at a Anaïs. Then he looked at her furious.

-You should do not get away from us. And less now.

-Is it because you think that the beast tried to with me what he tried with Edgar?

The countenance of Simon was overshadowed before that vision. Selene understood.

-With what it is that I thought that I had with you if Tilly appeared...

-Unfair you are. Simon shook his head-. You are a free animal even more than I and know to take care of you. That beast it tried everything with you in particular because Tilly is your sister. She is special and different...

Simon stopped worrying. Selene attempted to take the shoulder but was he who was contained, saying "the beast will try it" was useless to do so would reply you Selene with nuisance knew that it would not be transformed

-Do you know it?

The question was a ray of light in the mind of Selene. Now he understood the fear of Simon, even his love believing it possibly his pair. He sat down again trying to organize their ideas.

-That fear... you're condescending with Edgar because Tyrone was his brother not by sympathy for a peaceful man who has suffered... is because you think that this gene, this mutation or whatever dwells in all in his family even in yours.

Simon kept his furrowed brow and watched her trying to understand it.

-Selene I te eas masters as you are and what you're! aunqwue you convert or not in one of us Tilly...

-Tilly is not my sister.

The phrase was resounding and painful and she backed affected by his own words.

-To save. I thought that never would say this to someone more... my father was vbuido. My mother murioc when I was a child, not s and married, but he wanted to start a family knew one muejr pregnant... my father gave the surname the child expected, esata female was adorable, weak health, its work was as a waitress, in the evenings in a lone bar on a high from the road. He had brought a fleeting relationship with a driver of lorries. She described him as friendly and distant earned the it absent, they shared not long but they came to compromeerse and it is pregnancy. He did not return and they found his vehicle stopped on the road, to a labo apparently hit. This woman knew to the my pardre were married, I kid, my sister born and live happy hasa that my mother died, if my mother, because that was for father died at the little time...-Selene said it with moist eyes by the souvenir-Tilly House escapba didn't know that make her my mother remained silent, perhaps... a secret concerning the real father not what is..., Tilly was escaping the evening of day he fought with other children, it appeared hurt, she told absurd stories, we went to doctors but... I think she knew its history by the mouth of others and did not believe us her family. Never imagine that she was... What is. I sensed something always but never confirmed it, or ask, she's my sister you won't have my blood, but it is

His voice broke and I hug Simon trying to calm her down.

-Only plea that the beast does not catch it hope for this beast will be after from you Selene and will be a double danger, Nick told me in secret that once your seemed one of us.

-EY! wolves in sheep's!

The cry of Borja alert them, had been followed by the rest of the group that did not warn the dramatic scene. Semon is promnetio tell them the truth about both herd chose to annoy Edgar already sitting on a comnoda Chair in the room with borrowed clothes and enjoying a soupe a l'oignon courtesy of Sakia an onion soup with croutons. Plato was comfortably to lsus feet and Edgar described as it:

-Useless but friendly caress the ears of the docile animal. Do they think to do the same with you?

\- And miss the biting the heels Edy?

"" Borja said it is sitting a slammed on the sofa and continued under the gaze of the others: "the beast you bit and you spat is not so Edy?"

Edagar noticed the nickname, Tyrone called him so in a falsetto tone. He noted to Saskia sitting next to Nick and Simon taking to Selene's hand. But Borja and Tina was willing to give Edgar an instructional class on werewolves. So that they settled in the middle of the room old projector Nick that was actually Dr. Sendai.

"-perdonanos, is that you are a geek addicted to technological devices but prestanos this once!"

So began Borja, in fact this projector was among the belongings of the oldest of Dr. a few slides, most of these were missing and they were unaware if the thief was also guilty of the disappearance of the woman.

-Aiko extracted photos of old drawings, prints, paths copied from judgments even photos of cathedrals as the de Notre ame. It is said that there tabajaron Masons necromancers leaving messages on the walls in Wolf_. Rour ga Roux_.

Borja asked Saskia by pronunciation in French and this replied saisfecha:

-Perfect, _three well_ !

-In the end, each loco with your theme and each Wolf in its path-Borja said while Tina missed walking the first slide:

Accordingly, creatures but head and body human, there are monkeys so in in ancient Egypt worshiped them as gods. Also in the Mayan made a quick change and another image was:

-Wendigo, a stunted be skin tight to the bones, grey death or ash. Eyes almost sunk this attacked you is not so Edgar?

The prefered not to respond you. A midwayer...

-This is a medieval werewolf witnesses... live clear. Borja said the next imagen-forma hybrid, although thirty centimeters short legs more than in his human form, human hands like claws, Wolf's head. I see by your gesture that "almost this" you found at road Edy...

-Us. This pack only mutates into a Wolf as Tyrone did - the voice of Tina is opaque. It was funny, I used to sneeze by their own fur was fun, friendly, I also was his assistant at some trick, when in a covered cage it had disappeared to a girl and appeared a wolf...

-Of wolves and women have less of what you want, bring problems. Borja hum reducing the tension at all.

-Wolf... silly hair. General - Edgar replied Tina to the silence that is your beast, only worsened, devora pleasure skills has to hide, so: think believes that biting may transform into a wolf to another.

-evening get it tried to love me!

Borja joke made everyone laughing for now was not verifiable.

""-The werewolf of Dole 1573, just as others look "in a forest a ghost or Devil gave me the wolf skin that had in its claws and..."

As they transformed wearing the full moon nights. Devouring children even. He was burned at the stake not by the Inquisition, but by a simple Court, witch hunt.

Another slide, Hans the werewolf of Switzerland 1651, more cases in Europe a weak mental thirteen years, outstanding jaws, fangs, a canivalesco feast. The Greeks, Romans and Arabs believed in werewolves until the Sioux of North Dakota.

\- but in the past the madness was expression of the will of God. Insanity, religion obviously came together. So conenaron of 1520 to 1630 to thirty thousand to satisfy human flesh, are only for witchcraft-continuous tub.

-In his human form werewolves is abnormal, or solitary behavior so that simplente judged them is by their astpecto: a single eyebrow, a hairy patch on his back. Simon got it?

-I know it, I'm a gentleman and not ask the ladies for that spot.

-Saskia Nick does it?

Saskia flushed half and Nick almost rises from his seat to hit the boy.

-Do I have this spot Tina?

-You have that and many problems - she slide change, more and more trials-here comes the interesting part: cases in the region of Europe before the first war, wooded areas, herd of male, female, puppies. The Werewolves came to America at the beginning of the twentieth century just from Europe. Apparently there were different races. In 1930 stayed in small rural communities, it is known that wolves live in jungles until more extreme cases were detected.

Or not so ends said Borja: Romulus and Remus were suckled by a she-Wolf.

-Di "servants" - he asked Tina to reprimanding him - two girls in southern Bengal. 1920, walked on four legs, a missionary even attempt to breed them, not lobraron quedar or walking erect, died shortly after as the werewolf of Hesse in 1344. It was obvious meters and it could not overcome to be separated from the herd. Borja intervened:

-My favorite case 1976, a wolf in the India child. Dirty, shaggy hair, playing with Cubs, walked on four legs and they believe that it howled. Some nuns were responsible for it, he died in 1985, there are more cases, notes, formulas strange, notes on developments, but the beast is believed superios we are not an intermediate state. We are men, die in any State but not struck by hunger or pleasure, only to defend ourselves, we mastered. This beast is a superior race and as such down to another and seek to enlarge their own race. To can hunger Wolf meat.

Borja was precise and hard: "don't believe Edy are proud or have suffered as we are simply are."

\- But we will become a threat for our metamorphosis. Someone stole this file, i.e. was it close enough, wants to understand us and destroy us. I do not know as Aiko supoder had this material but observed: she try to itself in a change.

Now Borja gave way to a video recorded on a computer. On the screen I saw a woman of orienales traits, young in a laboratory, he had his bare forearm, wore a white jacket and said with a soft voice:

"_try on me what we achieve with Plato_"held a syringe to not take to injected into your arm. " He said that he would get good material from a man more, someone who believed in them, but the effects of the droa on his body forced to contort"." _Says... that the moonlight..."_ Aiko try to say more, but his voice was transformed. All acknowledged that he began to become Wolf "_a possibility... of evolution to something worse, superior..." "someone urgo laboratory hope are not _you_ two Jokers!"_

Borja and Tina definitely believed that he spoke of them. Aiko fell to the ground mixture of seizure and fainting. Everyone believed that it was transforming and the she-Wolf was around by a howling confirmed it, the video is stopped and Borja lit lights. Edagar remained thoughtful but wonder that they would do now.

-This beast tried it with me and surely it will make with one of you.

-That's his plan - admitted Simon with regret - you now is safe. Even so I think that it would be best that Borja nucha away not by my puppies-beating gently to rebuke him. But for your safety, this beast tried a new attack.

-Is an intermediate beast - concluded Edgar - minded ignorant is like a starless night nor moon.

Certain. Rick would come for him. Other than them? Venture it fearful Edgar and Borja will hasten to intervene:

is not not a wolf is a pig in particular by how come - then he apologized strongly.

Edgar seemed to enjoy knowing the truth of his brother's past, even almost got used to the company when Rick arrived at dusk. He didn't seem very happy to have that man's traveling companion but seeing him "meek" rose to the auto clothes lent to a snack of Saskia and stag parties looking towards the forest. Anais assured him that they would see and Selene attempted to calm him down: the murder of his brother would not go unpunished. Edgar wanted creeer that narrow the hand of Simon and this give you a stick intact:

-This was that his brother used for functions, left him forgotten and kept it. Take care of it, is not a rma.

Edgar asintio aergonzado. He greeted Borja and tub with a nod and then approached Saskia. Nick remained at his side and low only to it:

-Tyrone said before he died that there found happiness, I believe that love. Cuidala Nick

Without more Edgar entered the truck and Rick started.

-Dinner here also there are some food under your seat, we will see where was his car and what you want done here in more.

To mendida that road will narrow the van turned over itself. The distant howl was heard under the Moon, Edgar turned to observe the herd nearly on par with the truck running.

-It is their way of farewell, it is one of them, they do that everytime someone likes. I reveal you Rick with the mouth already full - Tyrone was the faster, moved like a Panther. It had its snout while e headlights always.

He saw Edgar between fearful and perplexed. Rick went on the radio and tuned a music estreidente.

-Ear talk of the Astral werewolves? as well as energy vampires. Paranoia, rage, the polarized Moonlight produces violence, mutilation-Rick enjoyed giving a lesson for the rest of the trip.

Wolf must kill him in their own den, that whispered Simon just arrived in the morning and be colo ente Selene waiting half awake bed sheets. Sought to silence Simon, concerned noticed but relieved to have an enemy body was gradually invaded him with a warm feeling and Selene was carried away by the frenzy of Simon until it was as exhausted as she and cast aside.

-you're a pushover!

She pinched him on the arm reproaching him with the phrase.

-The sun illuminates my heart but the Moon rejoices my soul.

-Did you think that I would transform at each meeting Simon?

-You don't have to be one of us, but certainly you're equal to us. How much lack to you that away in a safari?

-Come with me...

-To Africa for example-River-only there are coyotes, chachales, in addition with so much hair I will have heat, the Sun in my eyes...

-Egypt considered... There you as a God, an anubis

That graciosa rebuked it, at least this beast to the Group and not cometeroa persesguia another crime.

-Would that feeds? there is no dead sheep or cattle mutilation...

-Reaches le the food when it is human, Selene, to us. What is not normal. Since it weighs twice and by instinct is Hunter. As you will see us as the Moon decreases took less to transform us and in less time, this beast does not.

He wouldn't let trace, or lost hair. He covered his tracks, and only attacking. Who needed an animal so do to a human as well?

-Superior, superior blood perhaps immune superior, omnipotent, something special DNA believed, exposed but the human-Simon paused - including myself will not see nothing miraculous in it.

But the beast was believed to shaggy, let it escape her between shocked and appalled. The first all that so pmaravilloso ye special Ray dawn. So said Simon bringing it toward him to make him forget the beast but she insisted: they as olian!

-Is a term very precise - Evadio Simon apoyabdo head on the chest of Selene, who noted:

-Your face is burning...

-It is love...

It will - joined the search. -Tilly had fever too, at night, is instinct that... is a reaction of your body like adrenalin to the danger.

That. He separated from her. A danger that even he could explain. Selene deduced that the beast was close. "" The inner beast Simon joked: "who is relying on the Wolf just between your teeth" kissed her to shut it.

-Sleeps Anais will prepare breakfast in minutes and it would be discourteous or attend the feast. It is fools look for the Moon at noon...

The Moon was a silver mirror if a fierce smile smiled and moved her flawless figure made his crowded desk of papers. There was no one more there and Jazmine was about to leave behind a stressful day at work, gave a last look to that happy picture of his brother and Selene. Already loaded on your cell phone that picture as the others. He still remembered the dreamy expression of Rick, the good and faithful Rick. By giving you a couple of photos extras with such impertinence. "" The questions and answers were usually those of rigor: "how get it noticed Simon?" "the rest is does equal?" "Well, the rest of the herd as a United Group do not cause problems" later would come the notifications, who was missing or not. Rick omitted more descriptions then ensured that he would lie about his journey that would justify it in the company and she smiled to reassure you. But this time Rick care to reach from those feline eyes female smiling photo of the couple. Lions and gazelles thought Jazmine with derision. Love was like the Moon sometimes not seen but was. Then reviewed photos of the rest, that Rick took only to remember happy times. Poor Rick who saw clearly that he longed to the absentee Tilly and feared by the cautious little I knew each and every one of them, of the Pack and sometimes felt unwarranted jealousy by his brother audiolibro "family".

Sigh would avoid calling Selene and her brother in those days she also needed a little rest, a trip by plane it suited him with certain pilot... fly more than the Moon silver...

I, the super I... such a transformation, such a mystery, energizing and smiling so was Simon who sought it in the Studio and sat down at the computer, throwing to walk a bad quality video. Selene saw a pack of wolves in the middle of the Russian steppe. Moving in circles was early in the morning, explained her watching the filming what was?

-Do you distinguish a Wolverine?

She asintio and saw only a fuzzy shadow, if different size, was that exrtrano, which looked so well he asked challenging and cross arms

-Sent me this filming days ago, no more than weeks...

She stopped filming, backed it and advanced it by opening a span the mouth unable to believe it:

-Is a... child... does not have a year even...

-I perhaps venture he and sat beside her.

No, it wasn't one of them, of his flock. She was fascinated and intrigued. Already knew hundreds of legends of children raised by wolves but...

-Looking at it, walks on all fours, has claws and nails.

-What time you think it is?

Selene repeated it but she herself tried to determine it, morning full transformation.

-So ever we saw one of us undergo this transformation of such child, a real puppy it don't think Selene?

-You have paternal instincts or is only part of your duty of care for any herd...

She was suspicious and Simon winked an eye to him in response:

-Perhaps a bit of both.

Selene continued to advance the video child seemed not to see and that made sense: the wolves were born blind only saw the ten days old. This child was one of them in any State for wolves. It happened when finally turned?

-Here the answer to the big question, he lives among them.

-Do you fear?

Simon was completely sincere to respond to him: "who the beast catch it for a similar to it. It is a great temptation, a snack, a challenge..."

Selene guessed that he would try to give your child and attach it to their human herd. And this had already given consent apparently.

-Let me see Simon, your only you meterás in the mouth of the Wolf to rescue him, your King of the jungle, of the phrases. See the Wolf ears... and not be for meat unto the House of the Wolf and more and more...

-If the child follows the herd farmers caught it, your know traps Selene of poachers, or maybe...

"o", Selene inquired him fearing more and he taught him another made filming with a mobile phone, which feared a herd hungry rival who saw in this changing Wolverine easy and juicy bite as well as fight for territory. How is it that no one had reported this as lost child?

-For what we knew was an almost apocalyptic sect, they thought that this year would be a nuclear cataclysm date, they locked up in a tunnel under the ground, it may be there still...

-Do you speak Simon seriously?

-Very seriously, even their leader gave a couple of conferences, the truth is that the snow swallowed them and I am not literal.

\- And this child escaped.

\- Or let it escape believing the devil himself or just by it are hidden. They see it as a bad sign.

Selene puffed something anguished, this case was an unexpected and dangerous turn. Most of the herd was not compliant with that single Simon brought forward to the rescue in the beginning. It asked that they cover your withdraw, which entretuvieran the beast to appear.

-You are a Wolf sacrificed.

The trembling voice of Aime was heard and the silence of the room was absolute.

-Iras that you hunt and I will suffer, not only for the wolves but by the peasants. Wait as always until the morning, remember heads as trophies hanging on walls of rich. These, who hunt with dirty traps and nets and other...

-Not anger alone, I'll go with it!

Selene solved it instantly and Simon refused resounding trying to calm down both.

-And how you think transform to the wolves and go unnoticed? You will drive from Italy to Russia got there at night...

-Do you me salvaras Selene?-Simon challenged it.

-For I do not have a leg!-defended her vigorously.

That seemed to be the end of the discussion. Not far from there, the rest of the herd prepared Kit and other rescue, Borja checked weapons and Saskia maps, Tina was inclined by checking the engine of the truck. Within hours, they returned to Italy to finalize details, for Anais this meeting was not a celebration.

Nick was interned in the Simon room remained with the pale countenance, not warned that Selene was approaching and this went into hiding. He took a step back by running and inevitably heard his words:

-Check the samples that Edgar wounds take... that beast this mutating becomes more and more powerful but he ignores it. If it is the way to hurt or bite or achieve that his blood, saliva, or DNA comes into contact with us... maybe transform us into something like it.

-So is simple

I disdain Simon and conciliator made it a gesture:

-Will Nick do many brides get bitten without being able to contain yourself? Even before fleeing to transform you into who you are. Or the first time that you hincaste your teeth in your history teacher one night that thought you a stray dog!

_Me mean to have allied in the light of the Moon: polarization, refraction it is used as energy to Aiko said... to create a machine. Ultimately Moon light is sunlight, use it in a way that we have not just decipher... will be equal to the beast. If biting them, we arañamos or continue spit out about someone will pass you this curse.

Nick ended up with a tone of voice so low that Selene had provided heard. Still trembling preferred to return to his room and hear more.

-Must guard against is all... your same Nick the beam that Selene of us it seems at times, their expressions, their gestures...Simon closed his bag vigorously.

-Let her go Simon... bundle that Selene marche - asked the young man with a soft but dramatic gesture.

-It is free and knows it!

Simon refused to add more.

The Moon was chasing the Sun Selene driving admired the strength of Simon, the attempt to escape from his emotionally charged to strangers was almost a carefree billionaire. Selene knew this other aspect: that of poacher's peers. "" He thought gun there hidden loaded with bullets of silver and the history lesson that Simon gave him minutes earlier: "the Indians of various tribes Revere silver, metal represents the reflection of the light of the moon on the waters these considered calm water as inducing to mental amplitude"

Silver bullets, only repeated it and I notice on it that anxious calm. The Group had been broken and they tried to give the rival Pack that could present a danger to the herd that harbored the child. Simon I point out a few scattered farmhouses, hours had crossed the border and were in Russia. There were people who lived isolated by the inclemency of the weather. Also away from the comfortable life in the city even away from civilization.

-Do you know how we hunt?-asked him

-They seek a Wolf not to you, Selene tried to appear calm

-That - are true but at the end and after the voice of Simon is blurred - kill a goat or whatever, keep your blood, they sink a knife in that blood, they freeze it stuck in the snow repeat it for layers. Tas coat, blood and ice. And leave it there buried outdoors with the edge upward hidden in frozen blood. Attracted Wolf licks each mouthful ice cream and red and continuous licking blood thinking to find meat, not warns the edge, does not feel it in its icy snout until it is cut his own tongue and jaws. It ignores this licking his own blood and continues increasingly weaker until she is bleeding and dies...

Selene felt a shiver. I knew that history and s e refused to remember it.

-Perhaps you only shoot in the middle of that hard head you have Simon!

Selene muttered it was hard.

It could be that if, he shrugged his shoulders facing the sky. But she insisted

-I guess that still preserves something of human consciousness is that you do not attack or eat. Simon do you hear?

-I am a Wolf not a vampire blood thirsty - replied the annoying. -They will only seek at least even Wolf attacking their livestock. Only not shoot to a farmer just to protect myself or those wolves.

-I am an ecologist is not a killer.-She imito tone that Simon used before, then he looked at both sides of the road.

Suddenly took the camera, the darkness was evident and it showed proud, with that camera filming and photographing documentaries in the middle of the night.

-Infrared camera, sounds like a hidden camera for my can... do not distinguish myself among those wolves. Simon leave aside a small weapon - are tranquilizers.

-I know and I contendré not shoot you one here only so that you do not expose - Selene pay attention, looked through his lens - the child... do not see it but there are wolves. You can not see the burrow.

Only instinct replied you Simon.

\- But there transformed iras as a Wolf more and averiguaras it not?

-You know what they say: to the moon walk through dangerous neighborhoods

\- And there you have the gang of the neighborhood!

Insisted Selene away his camera and pointing to a pair of grey wolves ready to gain territory.

-The rest of your pack could not find them, what will you do? You pasearas to them in your four-legged, will smile and introduce you to asking for the child?

-Selene... your know behave the wolves better than I just levitare them there is no way that I smell like a human, will look to the child in the burrow and will come back.

-I was wondering why don't you do it right now...

-Because humans are limited!

She suppressed a tantrum, Simon began to shed his jacket and shoes.

-There are a couple of huts had been abandoned by here I saw them out of the way, they have ceiling and wood-burning out. Use sleeping bags.

-You bear a campsite? The wolves do you shatter!

-That little confidence... see, changes there or others before me, Nick was born not far from here, they say that the Russian Uzbeks are descended from the Turks...

-... and the Turks are descendants of the Selene wolves full-if you remove the view of the camera.

He barely felt Simon toes touching on its head by way of farewell. The door was closed. I decided not to go there. I boot and he sought to hide from the entrance of the wooded path. The snow fell persistent and wolves showed their tusks to the others who wanted to usurp their territory. Selene thought that the wolves could perhaps be in heat or that they protected other Cubs. The fight has become fierce. Howls, bullfights, took advantage of the distraction to try to reach the Burrow, was a simple look and suddenly I know saw stalked by pairs of yellow eyes in the darkness. Females discovered him and Simon gave a step back showing his fangs.

"Nothing gentlemanly" thought Selene following other male Lions fight a few meters away.

Simon gave a couple of grunts, they responded, a quick hop Simon arrived at the entrance of the forest but there exhausted males and square by Brawl cut off the step. Selene observed to the greatest of them with several bites on his back, they had defended morsels, far is heard a howl. Wolf thought of embarking on Simon, this was taken by surprise, fell lying in the snow and it was enough for Selene seek gun, in his haste he powered speaker.

The wolves trying to sink their fangs into Simon warned. Selene took the weapon and a racket warned him that I was not alone: the male erect and threatening were on the truck. Your teeth and nails are they saw red and his eyes became lightning. An allido, perhaps from one of the females made them to retrace their footprints in the snow. Selene trembling observed weapon in his hand, startled it a dry golep on one side of the truck.

He spied on his shoulders and distinguished the ailing audiolibro figure of Simon. He opened the rear hatch. Simon is climbed onto the seat with the retracted nose. Selene pluck, he told a couple of phrases like: "I you the advérti" "so act to defend itself" that he would forget instantly. It finally became one of those cabins, abandoned. It snowed persistently and the Moon was still high. Other more distant howl... leave out to Simon who limped, passed before it slowly and Selene kicked the door of the cottage to open it. He shivered, nor closed with key the truck and took the gun. It sought only a couple of logs begging that they were not wet.

He had stolen his lighter Simon jacket before departing as well is that lit the fireplace not without effort. He shook dust to spy everywhere of the abandoned cabin that at least had a roof. Simon is sided by the fireplace still intact while she was looking for in the van a couple of blankets and sleeping bags. It covered Simon and inspected it closely: it was bleeding but his wounds were not deep.

-You are a brave and awkward or too brave Wolf!

She wrapped is another Manta sentandse on the floor. Simon is lamio his wounds, but Selene return to the van by his camera, first aid kit and something to eat and drink. Simon was allowed to cure by issuing some that another Growl and he looked at her with droopy eyes tried to explain more but only showed his red lencua and she shook her head:

-At least not get licked any knife Simon... well already end up with you, take a bath apensa we come to a civilized place, look at those legs! Remember me do not use rugs new if we live.

Is carraspero.

I understand tendere bed comfortable here at least for my... is you forget everything in the morning. Phones have no snal, try more tarse.

Selene lit lanterns and ensured that the doors and windows were tightly closed, glasses I know looked weak. He took a piece of wood and I cross on the door ventizvca would not end. Simon approached her.

-Even shines your friend the moon. You're so warm...Selene support his hand on the back of Simon. -Here I am an expert photographer and documentary filmmaker willing to shoot darts tranquilizers to a pair of wolves just to save her boyfriend which by the way is also a Wolf and very silly!The child was not there because we will see where this and if the others in the group have more clues.

Selene was exhausted on the floor he slowly fell asleep. The Moon was extinguished but found her floating in the light. Simon carried it up to the truck to go to a more comfortable place to rest. He deposited it with blanket and all in the back seat. I empaco everything and Selene you hole a few sentences:

-Certain if use rugs! Your boyfriend! Man is an animal that love that is all per cent buy hundreds of rugs if we live, my love remember that...

Simon gave a warm kiss on the forehead and sat in the driver's seat, started seeing even blue hands marked and contracted on the steering wheel. He looked at her by the rear view mirror and was allowed a hungry laugh...

CHAPTER 11

Winter don't eat the Wolf but get to that place in the middle of the snow, poachers and other wolves inoxpito and only to take one victim unsafe for its purpose, its plan if it had been an invitation to annihilation. Thinking well hasn't been bia as good idea for him... so superior, he could smell the other all them. They were going after that child. Foolish lower creatures, which not decipher whether methodology. The beast had now if a better plan, was astiado and disgustedly sink his sharp fangs in useless flesh that not even served food. Frankly disappointed and furious does not find your ideal couple. It came to think in a range of vanity without limits that he was single.

The is created if there same as unique and that idea did you emer that the Moon is blamed in days. Just look more, reunite forces and bolberia to his own: to give life for which he was not a simple murderer, a beast that marked territory a misplaced lunatic. No! He had comentido errors like that boy from Central Park, drunk, vain one expected to be Wolf to urinate in the trees and scratch the covers of new cars, to howl like an idiot dog in a dangerous roof. It was not: it bit him, he spat it, he opened his veins, he shed his precious blood on that boy, but nothing. Nothing!

Minutes to explain nothing. To become human and not resisteiera losing so much blood. He recalled his own fury up to their red eyes, try it once more but nothing that was not only to see her to her that girl in particular - flirt with the boy, simply wanted to create anything, life is drained him, another failure, the beast wanted an army, that not only similar... more that to cover his solitude which he did not support.

Suffer to be doubly different. The first Tilly, Saskia, it if it could have been stated, pure, perfect, a fierce when it turned, winding, skillful. I venture up to the idea of fathering with her more creatures in a humanly conventional way. He noticed that it resisted not to see it there. I saw her almost-unprocessed and she did not notice it clasped before her as if she intended to ask you that all is well but she was unconscious by the blow of the slip in his flight... psiocologia of man did the Wolf. Metamorphosis, psychology of dreams... And all that.

Wolf is Carnivore but another Wolf does not bite it and however... his claw became erratic and lustful clumsy, could not stop not even started equal with Tyrone another cocky, self-sufficient the male beta, simple altruistic, with sharp fangs and overwhelming look, cut, marked and others and only oia questions, as ransformado had it, because for that until their threat: knew what it sought to and nucna would be the same to him. Pedant... What pleasure he felt seeing him become trozoz pbajo their legs if his brother had been equal... but Edgar was human, olia apestosamente like these. Fear and superiority. I hate more than anything but satisfaction by finding it, convince yourself that a werewolf just with his brother Tyrone. He fought fiercely dignified and escaped. It's simple.

The beast became convinced that he could not turn it: from Wolf to human outside inside... It was not possible because the subject was not any of the two things. So find the key: If looking for a brother of the wolves, if he caused the change. As he had caused nature to choose... it scrapped the rest of the herd.

Slippery tub, many sheep the wolf eats. The irresponsible Borja would be difficult to master, double trouble to transform it as so cerebral Nick trying to discard his Caballo instinct to become himself human again.

Simon... ah! Simon... The wolves had no King and Simon should learn that lesson. Now the beast wanted a bit more... Poor Darren, that were supposed to think everyone with the beast lurking and he alone. The beast was looking for a perfect bite something that increases their desire for creation.

The snapping of the thin layer of snow under his feet made him slow its passage.

Simon slept, feel the morning was covered in bandages in the secluded Inn where they had taken refuge. He rather had led her, registering and everything naturally. Selene awakened in the room warm without your shoes aside traces of hair and blood. Simon was lying, poorly cured and yielded to his side. Selene stood up immediately and tried to be quiet so had gone outdoors then change clothes and adjust the bands Simon trying not to wake him. The stomach Simon it emitted loud noises and she decided to go down to reception, took part of your breakfast to the rest room. The headline in a newspaper suddenly forced it out of his thoughts. He asked questions, he asked a bad translation Russian and bought the copy of the newspaper. With this under his arm and another tray, became the room. He opened the door and closed it in silence. Everything was in darkness. Simon barely changed position and she searched his phone to send messages to the herd desperately. Included Anaïs, and detail them your exact location. Said them the failed attempt to rescue the child and them gave the good news. Those that were there before his eyes in black and white. The bad weather would delay the rest. Then Selene sat at the computer and made a couple of extra research. It was time that it ceased to be a spectator after his camera and intervene in reality. Rent by phone a pickup truck and printed a map of the area. Simon woke up coughing and joining. He asked the time and detected the breakfast tray.

-Having bad character some animals! -Simon scowled at seeing his own wounds.

-Just like some humans!-Selene sat on the bed. Become a detrerminado time even thought that the females of the herd would abuse it.

Simon grimaced:

-What can I say? I'm irresistible.

Then Simon attacked mercilessly breakfast. Anyway the boy was not there. Rather it was concerned, it was despreocupara, asked her teach the newspaper which he read fast.

-.By what translated...-started it-

_the home of a doctor - read it - am multi-lingual other less noticeable skill that Wolf to be clear!

-Me asomba than your peers in yesterday leave you intact language!

ESAB really angry and did not understand the because. Because it was irrational.

-I'm half animal Selene as all human beings-Simon winked you an eye and continued reading with a mouth full - the doctor has a clinic not far from here, just for emergencies, well-equipped apparently. It managed to do study the child and did not no who was cared by wolves as one more.

-It must catch him morning and single.

Selene took the newspaper nuevameante the photographer had achieved a good shot but only he distinguished a dirty fingernails and hair creciso child. Definitely not a Wolf but tried to manrtener the story in secret. Simon already away blankets-

-I will be...

-Your anger to nowhere today and that includes the night - she objected vigorously - you remember: I still have a dart gun. It leaves the doctor to cure the child.

\- And keep it locked up in the infirmary toa overnight?

-Will be tired to become perhaps the Moon is weak and small...

Simon seemed to convince yourself and took a deep breath:

-these very bad Moon Selene! - took her by the hand - a gun... is so easy, distract me, calming me, tired...

-She soft sleep Simon-rejected.

-Equally endre who go out at night.

-Some have dinner early, he will sleep a poc and then leave you free.

Simon interpreted that as a simple sentence. Perhaps she wanted to photograph the snowy landscapes, and would be also. Simon slept until sunset. It would emerge, become Wolf avoiding other wolves and transformed into a human to the hotel location. But his instinct made him revise Selene notes scattered on a table. Realized. She would go for that child as a simple human with the doctor. I would perhaps think stealing it to force judging from drawings of the interior of the place. There was a map of the property. The weapon of tranquilizers was missing and course the truck keys were hidden by some site to delay it. Simon found them, cursing. Low to reception and asked for her. It had just left another rented truck driving. Simon looked to the sky and embark on the path.

Selene stopped l.a truck in the middle of the path to the entrance of this dispersed hamlet. It snowed, but the darkness was covering it all. He loaded the gun in his waist. He distinguished a light seep through the small window. That should be the nursing itself such and at the rear the other dependencies.

Gate seemed easy to skip, opens the window, would take the child and take him with the human herd. It would rescue it from wolves but hand it over to another kind of wolves. Absurd.

Even thought in as it would justify the presence of the child at the Inn or how would take care of it. I only knew that the herd was the only one that would include the child.

It would be easy, or not, talk to that doctor, explain what this already feared: that his patient was exceptionally, that night would claim it in the right company, and so would learn to be himself to be accepted... logically, the time was against. The good doctor would not understand it, no one would do it, they would study the child. They would isolate him. Locazaarian again and refused to imagine hundreds of suffering more. Why Selene came out of the truck, shuddered and togo the Moon is cocultara to give the child. Then adjusted his gloves and climbed to the gate, I jump it nimbly. Well, it was already within the property... when alerted it a sound, it was far, a grunt.

Several. They came from the back of the House. His phone vibrated in his pocket and attended it knowing that it was Simon, at last a barking was heard it close enough.

-In what think Selene?Salt from there going on way the voice of Simon was to transformed but it avanso in the midst of darkness.

-you take the child and will be going it seems that there are wolves here, the same this time. Selene turned his back on the back of the House - perhaps come by the child - turned even more to get better signal the phone and looked at the exit - hear them barking...

-The wolves do not bark Selene! Run, they are dogs and they hear fierce!

Selene is cursed, was called stupid and turn to see four mastiffs furiossos that they showed their tusks. Dogs are wolves disguised as thought while ran towards the gate, dogs barked, sliding in the snow and they faced between whether to give with the intruder.

Selene jump gate and fell in the snow. He just opened his eyes to see them also jump the fence and stop metres from it. It was then that a Wolf come out from nothing intervened between them and willing Selene to fight. Selene joined sore treatment of observcar with care in the midst of darkness. Had lost the gun with darts traquilizantes and only thought back to the truck and look to defend themselves. Wolf showed his fauses and was vuentas in circles, being careful not to be attacked by any flank.

Then the Wolf ran dogs to a forest, she warned that a car approached, no doubt it was to be the doctor. The Wolf returned battered and Selene let out the only possible name:

-Simon!

This showed their teeth and both differentiated grating clothing and fall by the momentum of the dogs. Simon hardly touching it happened ahead of Selene and to his disbelief was launched by the illuminated window breaking the crystals. The voice of one elderly man, perhaps cursing in Russian did she react, iria for the pickup of Simon who had the keys to the flight then it would pick up their own and outside insurance. He got this started with difficulty and it accelerated to see Simon at rretrovisor mirror, carrying in its mouth a bundle of clothes. Selene it cost him to distinguish the child wrapped in a blanket. Leap Wolf fell in the snow outside the House, taking care of their prey, so slowly headed for the van the man had time to scream with bad genius, saw the blight and the worst: was by a rifle.

He was willing to shoot the Wolf, to harm a child thinking that it would rescue it from certain death, but it was not so.

Selene accelerated and shouted:

-Simon, run!-opened the back door of the van and the Wolf jump with the child securely to the inside of the vehicle.

At that instant a spark rozo hatch. Selene only started and stopped minutes observing the four dogs returning along with his master, exhausted. Mount the rear door, remove the bulk of the snout of Simon.

-At least the bullet...-Selene lit the lights-just happened to you about...

I may try again but Simon growled him.

-It is, not debi to come alone.

Simon smell the child to one side in the seat and saw it small. Eyes sparkled him furiously and he put his paw on the child and refused to Selene to cover him even.

-Do you know? You have very few fleas! a terrible bad character...

Selene returned to the road without speak you up well the way back. It docked to a side that was deserted. Even the ventizca was pesistente.

-You can not return so to the Inn.

Selene is extra charge on the steering wheel. I should revise that wound, he said. The Moon was already hiding. At least I had half of its tail. He only received a snarl for response. Child not had bathed doctor, cure, it looked like a common child.

-You should eat Simon. Buy milk for him and for you a bone to gnaw at you!

She was willing to walk to the puebloes but a few minutes almost half an hour and sablio giving a slammed door. Only Simon licked his tail and launched another blow. Selene paid could re catch who rented truck making a binding the snow. It was milk and food and already heard presto back: someone called her honking insitente in his direction. A mobile home. Selene sharpened the view believing to be raving but not: Anais was impeccable behind the wheel and driving with expertise.

-I thought that only Rick was doing this work.

Selene said it is just the woman opened the door satisfied. He was all a pack there back. Of course. She admitted it resigned. They went to look for it just Selene them sending the first message

-I don't intrude on these missions, but... they are my puppies. Selene, your also.

Selene deflected the view of the camionteta ali are the male something and the omega child mocked.

-Follow me.

Anais is Indian it towards the back calmly, the rest had become just the travel. The Amberson poeseian properties in Europe would not be difficult to go to one of them in Austria, or Switzerland or wherever that they come first. They remolcarían the truck to a place in which someone would collect it from this same agency same Selene phone giving you time to Simon to return to her human form. Along with Anais cancelled the account in the Inn and picked up full luggage lifting it to the mobile home, then the woman put a finger on his lips ingicando silence and you showed the bunk beds. In the light of the aura he discovered Tina and Borja sleeping together but scattered on a sofa. Covered by the same blanket and with their clothes on one side it was Nick, had very strong clamped Saskia and not seen more calming on her face.

-Will be by that angel who already awake - told him the woman.

-Saskia in effect opened his eyes and a little embarrassed departed Nick smiling at Selene is preferred to prepare a breakfast for everyone, Tina was the first to ask anxious where the child was.

-Here this!

The voice of Simon rang behind them, had only his pants put and carried a bundle of clothes moving furious in his arms.

-See Dejamelo!-Anais asked tenderly and Simon tried to move but suffered dizziness – what happens to you?

-The bullet pass close by. Selene was fast and took the child while the rest approached Simon.

Only Simon had a strong shallow scrape on his hip but noted Selene so angry that Anaïs try to soothe tempers: was hot chocolate and the Cabinet. Selene without much expertise remained standing with child and noticed:

-He woke up...

Selene attempted to set aside the blanket that covered the face of the child but alejo his hand of a fast-moving:

-He tried to bite me!

-It will be your personal charm. Simon derided as the other laughed

Nick adjust band on the hip of Simon and Saskia took the infant with eye candy to carry him to his own bed when they heard that finally the Simon van was towed. They waited in silence until Tina whispered to the child:

-Ven'll tell you stories: Wolf and the three little pigs, the Wolf and the seven kids. -said it looking a child ready to be narrár them.

-who was born under the moon will have Fortune - venture Saskia-is almost a baby.

-What will be with him?

The question of Anais broto, it was serious and let them all perplexed. Only Simon responded vigorously:

-It's one of us!

-If and is not a toy you have parents who claim it sooner or later.

-They not reclaim it.

Simon insisted stubborn.

-True. -Carraspeó Borja and miroo sideways to Tina who shoulders it. Whispered "tell them" - us... We want to adopt it.

Nick was the first to launch a sly chuckle and stroked the head of the child that I turn to look at him.

-You pair of irresponsible nisiquiera could learn their own language how haran? to teach him to be cautious or else

SELENE and Anaïs were kept outside noting the disappointment on the faces of both young but could not men you who admit that Nick was absolutely right. Simon seemed to want to define something, but Nick stopped him with a gesture.

-Simon your jump from one continent to another, you lead a sedentary life not even a life.

-Some I'm free as a bird even if another animal - is it replicoel without offending.

-We...-Nick looked askance already excited to Saskia can defend it, give it a home, take care of it in spite of everything. I swear that...

-Do not swear by the Moon is inconsistent-Saskia soft sediment index on the lips of Nick so shut up and noticed it was so excited as he.

Saskia gave so an affirmation implied to never sign Nick's proposal. Anais concealed her tears and decided to sit back behind the wheel. Simon was to accommodate their clothes, noticed that Selene the continuing waiting for an explanation from her.

-Look at them Selene, both next to the child - is it justified it - was a good choice.

-What is that for a second... I thought that defenderias to that child as fiera.

\- And that hare and you need together to my so - pre-Decree Simon not get angry.

Selene satisfied asintio. In successive stops until reaching Austria Tina insisted buy clothes, food and toys for the child. Borja did more than show you mohines and make it laugh. Simon had to pay and every hotel warmly encouraging Nick:

-I thing back, Nick animate lights already bitter as any family padrere - mocked Simon.

Selene taking pictures the child and then all returned to the mobile home itself Selene turnaba to lead Simon approached her one night when the Moon was average.

-What will the doctor said?

-the only thing I could say: a wolf of the Pack rescued a child who emigrated from the town to other steppe - Simon let him escape relieved. This served so I smoke less, four dogs left me exhausted...

-Thank you for rescuing me.

-Which I would by the alpha female of the flock!

Simon pinch le soft cheek.

-look to the sky, the moon does not take long to form...

-That child ignores who is.

But they would do it you know, the heart of the Alps, Tyrol Austria. The landscape looked serene, surrounded by a forest of birch, FIR and tall trees that they would hide them. Anais sleep when Selene led to the deepest part of the forest. Saskia looked at the boy in his arms and rodeo the rest. He had woken up. The full moon was clean and transparent, the vegetation was projected in stripes of shadow.

-Each moon has its own history and destiny. By the ascension of the moon are born wolves. -Simon called on all who came out of the vehicle.

Selene it seemed crazy expose the child to the night cold. Soon would not feel it I assure him. Selene was able to occupy the place of Rick, ordering them with your clothes and prepare them to become when human and watch that nobody same there. Simon kissed her eagerly and ran to the interior of the forest.

Selene guessed what Simon was proposed: wanted that child will transform surrounded by humans that would do exactly the same. Selene was willing to film but Anaïs stopped her by holding her arm and led her to the inside of the vehicle.

-This is just among them, let them.

Selene realized that he was right. It is limited to sit against the window with a cup of steaming chocolate brown women tended him, fired heating and sat front girl adjusting her clothes. Both were covered by the full moon.

-Watch your eyes girl, you look like one of them - the woman was condescending. I know that it is difficult...

That child still did not have a name reminded Selene.

-Simon tried to their lawyers to solve that in a legal manner

"" The woman reassured her and then asked: "look!"

Later issued a slight howl Tina came out of the forest followed by Borja that sniffing dry branches but it was Simon who emerged from between trees by pushing gently with her snout to what looked like a Wolverine. Fearful, shaggy hair, his gray eyes rested on one and another until finally the figure of Saskia, wolves ran awkward did she sniffing it as Nick did with himself. Then the Wolverine left the wolves surrounded him and play with him. Selene ask Anais if he believed that the child could live a normal life. That thought or expected it at least, only looked out for spirited shouting:

-Snow is crisp there depart to the child

Wolves moved their ears and obeyed.

-Sometimes I think that I do not understand.

-Tilly did obey you?

-I've seen only a couple of times. Always away and looked at the horizon - women shook her head - returning and he liked to rip the curtains, the morning was the first to stand prepared breakfast and left. Always this way. Simon is angered to not to find it, but so is she. Then he returned and Simon refunfuñaba saying that a woman would ask apologies when the Moon!

So was she should admit Selene. Wolves juguetearon until the early hours both women lay is leaving the door open. They returned in the morning, the morning Anais was already driving while Selene took more pictures of the child including parents and uncles clear. Nick learned to change diapers. Simply called him "little boy", this was playing on the floor of the truck trying to mumble words in your new language and smiling seemed completely healthy.

-This is one of the few children's albums that I term - said Selene satisfied of their work.

-At least not you has mordido-noto mocking Simon - paperwork will be ready within weeks I assume that this child will take the Sheridan surname

-Both take it!

Let him escape Saskia surprising everyone even to Nick. Borja was first clapping so vigorously and congratulate you doing so haughtily.

-Fallen beam into an old trap - Rio Simon.

-That funny maybe call Simon child - Nick reacted but it stopped-Tyrone is the best name.

Saskia called Tyrone to the child and this turned towards her.

-The Moon enflaquecera, see that you perform well changes.

Simon advised him before the imminent farewell; This child, a new life, seemed to kill the beast recuedo.

Only Anais dared to mention that they had to submit to Darren to the child. Tina Borja decided to be the first to separaese, rentarían a motorcycle and inquisitive along the European coasts. Simon asked a contact poermanente and if the money was scarce, knew that they were getting it repairing cars, boats engines or which arose at the caino. Nick and Saskia double luggage withthe reserved tickets to France and settled in this House until they resolved you may travel to Canada... Tyrone slept and Selene said goodbye to the three with a hint of sadness

-Oh those herd this changing - Noto Simon from behind the wheel-Anaïs takes any property of the family sees that everything is in order and stay there tomandote holiday. Stop worrying about us.

-As if you could...-replied the woman from the back seat - these days were holidays.

-and do you and I?

Selene wondered what Simon strongly just the woman boarded the plane and they returned by car to the House.

-long free - sighed Simon out of the mobile home. Then he took Selene's waist and kissed it - you'll have to sacrifice yourself and spend the whole night with me... you know: old wolf hunting waiting!

CHAPTER 12

The Moon was playing with the nucbes hours was high showing his midface Selene and Simon was installed in the House of the family Amberson in Austria. Selene is pregutnaba if ever in your life resteraunt Simon had adapted to the luxury that came from. Zoe sent messages and more photos of the puppy and Selene not explained you the reso of its history romantic, only satisfied his friend with details and wondered if her sister was perhaps communicated with her. Invariably the Simon family properties were huge, surrounded by a bonsque and safe inside and out, nothing was visible from the outside through the tree-lined. They sought to Plato that already exranaba sedentary "Wolf fed beef gets to Friar" mocked Simon just woke up this morning after a night with Selene torrida. He taunted himself, preparing to have a few weeks of normal life at least, missing the night air and the changes in your body.

That evening in particular Selene stayed away from it. After dinner, they sat outside enjoying the peace and the family bathed porla innocent moonlight.

-The Moon is as far as your lips

Simon noticed it with a soft voice.

-You know that it is not so...

Selene closed her coat, shivering and looked at the top

will you fies from the Moon and the stars.

-True-admitted it without resisting to zoom in even more to her and hug her I would say that you miss the night raids. At the end, and after your life and your work are so.

"" Selene took a deep breath: "Lucky Moon which does not dry or mature does not Simon?"

She took the phone to keep it shutdown and Simon hesitated:

-Who sends you messages that you refuse to answering?

She smiled honoured by jealousy and quickly responded: had offered you to cover the back of an ecological documentary scene. He paused, was in Africa.

-Sounds... hot! - Simon spelled it studying the gesture of it

Very hot, she is refuge in the arms ofSimon.,

-Selene terrible! in general I am who flees from a relationship, I avoid the neckstrap me hidden but this is your

Work, see accepts.

It was only working longer would be another. Simon caressing the front of Selene and saw the Moon in her eyes. "who look at long time the moon will not have Fortune" recite you it at last, and she laughed, may have been true.

Still remained by his side not only if her sister appeared there and say it to him: I knew the buscaria her Tilly directly because they knew his secret. Suddenly Simon reacted:

-I have an idea: get a your photo exhibition here in Europe or in Canda wherever. You have thousands of photos that never get published.

-That takes time and money.

-That chance: I too have both!

Simon the shook gently, even photos d e herd.

Selene raised his head could do that. Simon isistio with glowing eyes.

-No one we recognize to be wolves, will be fun! It rentare a room up to Jazmine you seem good uan idea, an entry price reasonable, what do you say?

-I can say something perhaps?

-NOT!

Simon sat down on his knees smiling and kissed it. "Who would say that I have so much energy with the Moon half to talk and others there is no moon..."

The Moon lights up but not caliena Nick and Saskia learned to differentiate changes of the small Tyrone and taught him to know himself and to be understood as a human and as a wolf. She continued giving lessons of ballet and translating texts to another language to survive, practimcamente their few belongings was already in the House.

For those who knew the cautious and angelic Saskia this sudden family was a blessing, only by moments both raised to the sky view as pleading that the Moon were not but the beast there was waiting sharpen their nails, feel the wind on your skin, growling free. Cash as the Wolf and fat anda. Until the Moon is redondeara you walk its changing silhouette in a nearby spot trying to find more than a dam. The Insomniac, thirsting for himself. While the rest did not think in networks to catch him but in hooks. Not growling, Wolf told the pigs...

Rainwater fell dense and frost, recoriro his smile drawing is on his lips a German legend that Simon tell him. To transform into Wolf just simply drinking pure rainwater where a werewolf has stepped and has exalado its last breath. The Moon yet asomba nightlife, she like its creator, the Moon, apens seen life such which really was. Your golden hair almost white and crisp like a spike was hidden as usual under his sweater woven hood. Shoed trousers military style with multiple pockets a taste of her older sister, her distant sister, that seemed to be the word right now, remember to how stole you a these jackets and urgaba to find photographic rolls without rebel. His Bristly eyes roamed the showcase of one store there saw reflected her yellowish complexion.

A dam, he knew that and s e blamed for escape, because it was that exactly, first because it refused to become something more abominable, second because I wanted to draw the beast did it away definitively from the herd.

His herd to which protected each silver and lonely night, took any cell phone stolen between slim and knobbly fingers with the firm intention of contact with them, with Simon in particular, simply ask: "Rick come find me without anyone knowing" everything would be solved. Rick was good for rectes, to hear it with the child face, reminding some Fable: as the Wolf flutist who gives in to the latest order from the kid dying knowing his snack and plays the flute, which attracts the wolves who devour it in packs.

But only it stopped, saw his chewed nails, his nervousness increased and the changes that could not control, Selene must know, suspect something maybe... So Tilly remained hidden in any room in a hotel near any forest where transform, discrete.

Silent and watchful, their sense of smell and their daring helped start that chase the beast in fact she was always a step aras. Tilly also would remain in the shadows and seek allies and would tend traps. He smiled, showing teeth yellow, a fierce smile. He decided to go to the store and buy a voluminous book. Then it would find an unexpected subject, who wielded a magician, terrifying handle cane. All in all a poacher. Tilly lifted up his sparkling eyes to heaven and said in a whisper:

-The good sailor with just looking at the Moon knows you travel to undertake...

His figure is fused with the night, Selene was asked if it would be the same gravity that attracted her to Simon orbited around him, depended on its captivating light, perceived, feared when the eyes of Simon browsed the sky. Ask for the Moon, ask an impossible, that it was a full human being. Fully human. Simon had clung to his chest and pointed out the window.

-Romantic Blue Moon that I wish to...

I whisper, Selene knew that the days of its change is approaching

-Get had a nightmare Selene, was by Tilly, among us herd sometimes we communicate so only that this beast has inerferido in everything, especially in our perception.

Selene was incorporated slightly to see it carefully as if you wanted to find a resemblance between Simon and the Wolf that would become days. You asked with a voice thread as it was the beast.

-Is the nightmare that everyone imagined - Admitio Simon voice suve - fiction, only the soul sick of someone who chose to be what is supernatural...

She tried to imagine, but he pinched it soft to attract your attention

-We go to China any time or better in the cans, the dragon festival festival or the new year, new moon... should be in autumn when the Moon is more round.

Simon smiled:

-You will have fun seeing how I hide.

She try to smile and calm down and he made a happy discovery:

-you have a mole on your back, so round and perfect as the Moon

Simon Kiss Selene back no more.

-Tell me you're not doing what I imagine Simon...

The sentence was hard to Simon to avoid any attempt to excite it.

-Tell me that you're not being the lure of that beast, you move from here to there as the rest of the herd, the scattered beam so the beast is distracted and doesn't know who to follow, have terror away from you because you tried to ignore.

Simon was finally incorporated in the darkness and exhaled a long sigh

-Already nothing more we can do... just waiting to attack and atraprlo. Perhaps confusing it with the yety u another Monster or this escape from hunters.

-Talk to me seriously Simon, IM on the hunt too.

I knew it and in spite of him, said Simon, then I stretch up to a cigarette look with turned-on grimaced and began smoking looking at her askance.

-Every night I imagine seeing it there the beast, it was erect in its two legs as a man, hairy, scon their ears, with their red mouths and eyes yellow triangles imagine that with your fingers and nails claw break any glass and grabs you and you just scream and cries and you become one of it. A beast that is all. Without quarrel, without blood, without death, unable to do more, is that seeks to make us part of their herd, and not is that perigue, deemed special, deadly, indestructible, no one molestara to see how useful it is, if their DNA is paa cure diseases or if your gene for violence can be applied to a bacteriological weapon, if he achieves what is proposed and I hope do not include conquer humanitywe hunt and imprison us, with the best of luck will be an unclassifiable any Government project. That if they decide to give ourselves to a scientist who studies us a piece and still alive. Either way, what is different is always dangerous and bad. As Wolf are still something concrete: a human and a Wolf, an animal. The intermediate state with the worst of both is what frightens me. Crow takes advantage of the evil Wolf makes. AASI in that term: frightens me because not sabre control myself being equal to the beast, will not know who I am...

Selene remained silent and static before such confession, his breathing could be heard slow and peaceful heart.

That Simon told him the truth made her have some hope.

-If the beast is lucky in his favor and achieves what is proposed I want you run Selene, who stay away from us the more you can.

\- But you...

Simon turned his hand.

-From me in particular. Edgar knows how to fight against us and track, definitely be your ally forget Rick, Jazmine Anaïs and all to auienes known beam and never mentions most.

-That madness!

Selene denied outright, they knew that they were not murderers

-This, whatever Simon is impossible, it would not be natural, something like this is inhuman!

-We are already inhuman!

Simon admitted it serious and I skidded the cigarette butt in an ashtray nearby. Selene apologized not had wanted to say that. Simon turned away the blanket and looking for his pants.

-I will go to breathe the night air.

Selene did not even try to stop him, only looked at the thin edge of the Moon and let a tear looking eyes over your shoulder...

Wolves of the same litter. It still needed to be completed, the Moon was not full and round. Then the moon would be born to die slowly and transform itself in each reincarnation, wind and fortune mutable as the moon...

Parisian and cold in Canada, natural forests, Selene was already accustomed to jump from one country to another could not resist that detached vagabond life, enjoyed perpetuate each ventura with your camera. Simon told the rest of the group for their ideas and wisest of them. Tina and Borja remained in mad racing motorcycles, Nick and Saskia happy in France and lost Darren away perhaps with work bean as a waiter avoiding the night shift. It would not be the first time he tried it. Simon wanted to keep them all close for the next transformation, even Selene was more concerned than usual. Tilly or news.

Simona seguraba with bright eyes: "do not worry for today have the Moon of through"

And Selene admitia that live in the present was more comfortable and practical. She

He was aware that Simon could sense any danger for her and her herd which included Tilly. Selene avoided mentioning the beast, only focused on revealing photos and prepare the exhibition.

Jazmine ensured that it would arrive on time, but he doubted it. Its previous commitments not permit it Selene is asked why Simon not helped Jazmine to hide in their own transformation. Perhaps she was more skillful and could cover better.

-Watch this...

Simon placed before their eyes uan photo, a Canadian totem, animaltes grotesque figures, seemed esborzar a smile between provocative and irnonica maybe their ancestors were those, that was his tribe judge looking at carved Wolf. Then they sat with self-confidence in the sofa and lit a cigarette.

-Do Cres that that really exist? A gene or that he chose only your generation...

Not you took away the dream, he was sincere and scratched his Chin without shaving, his only concern was the beast, she said that she had noticed him even more nervous. Selene was cautious, and he still admitted.

-I guess that it should have a plan b but not have it that is what lomar. It is my animal part: acatuo and that's it.

Simon palmeo and he changed the subject, they cenarían early, I was a hungry Wolf.

Selene learned not to contradict him to be calm in those days. Simply look for a proper dress and sent him a message to Zoe mentioned only half lies the well that was with Simon and going well in their work. Your friend sent you photos of the puppy. Then they returned to the House so that she could continue with their photos. Same Simon prepared energetic breakfast and woke it up the next day ultimando details of the opening, nothing exaggerated only a little publicity as she asked. Selene reviewed newspapers from all parts of the world, the betia remained hidden, just news that both repaired and pretended not to read, changed the day... one on the climate, on the moon. An eclipse...

-I don't need the Sun or the Moon only your heart Selene-Simon confessed that in the mirror looking your best suit without a tie

Selene wore a simple set of pants and shirt with some Glitters, he declined to give her jewelry, she picked up is the hair but he could not resist to detail romantic of it like a bouquet of flowers at the entrance of the showroom. Selene had to admit that Simon had managed to contact influential critics and characters of culture. Selene you sending a look of gratitude at the other side of the room that Simon pay accomplice with a wink. Half an hour just might meet him. After stories and congratulations. Simon had stolen a flower to deliver it. Noto Selene which is not languished or blackening.

-True...-Simon tended her flower - as deeria formed the Moon eclipse was today... or when?

Selene took the flower and the consevo in your hairstyle smiled with some hope. Then in the middle of the noto murmur that Simon moved nervous ahead of a step and walk in front of it as if already some danger. She asked him to stop doing so, act as a wolf.

He said it in a whisper and Simon was contained for a moment but a look alert. A flattering phrase rang behind them:

-The eye of who carries the camera in the soul... life is a journey to see with eyes of tourists.

A man of short stature, something thin that cvestia coffee corlor costume, observed the photos .esos bass pale green eyes his round glasses moved forward somo if you tried to find something. Selene got to recognize any of the wolves. It had an appearance of lecturer or Professor retired with her mature face, his sideburns, mustaches and beard white and neat. Step one gnarled hand through his curly gray hair and smiled seneno.

-We won the Moon and lost the land-is tipping towards Selene-magnificent, they capture the essence of the soul should tell you that already, take care of sycophants resemble the friends as the wolves seem to be friends of the dogs

-Thank you-leave to escape her confused

-Emmaus Tasher I guess.

Simon introduced him to trying to calm down. Simon recognized him as a graphic journalist free lance of some prestige with her editorials on today. He had certain qualities of amateur historian. Simon if you seemed to know him well of social events in which crossed and even believed it. The hands have narrowed, they talked about trivialities. Emmaus owned a House there, I invite you to see it while they tasted another Cup of champagne. He then returned to set sight on the wolves.

-fascinating animals, look at that Moon the Moon is the mother of the soil moisture. You should shoot a bit of his life here in Canada-recommended Emmaus with his usual tenor of voice grave-las Partridge in autumn in Louisiana also because Montreal which both reminiscent of Paris or not. You will love the snow isn't it Simon?

Only Simon nodded his head a with suspicion and Emmaus pointed out gently the picture of wolves. He was insistent, animals mythical, haunted. He said it with a gesture of public speaking but with a breathtaking serenity both Selene paled. I had also read legends about them, nor do I need to say the word Wolf. He said that he had a collection of some old videos. In the company of wolves, he smiled,

-Who walks with wolves learn to howl, would honor me to accept my invitation, the collection includes engravings of ancient medieval judgments about werewolves. The beast which emerges from the inside... physical or psychic?

At home these days, Selene asked him crossing a look with Simon Recalling that there would be full moon, Simon denied impossible thought will go away.

-Ah! Errante, eccentric, beloved son of the Moon-Emmaus did not seem concerned by the abruptness of Simon

Such complicity and knowledge were alarming to Simon.

-I had a sled in Whitehorse in the Yukon, it walked on the shot by three dogs Wolf almost, maybe seeing those pictures reminded him of meMiss Rimini

Selene pressed the hand of Simon who was wise Emmaus... I did know the beast, invited them to spend a few days with him, even his nights. Your last sentence was lapidary:

-Accept there will be a lunar eclipse these days

The gravid Moon bear us wolves. The city fell under the shadows of the night, a sinuous silvery path. On the driver's side dash rested perfectly folded a newspaper.

-It is the partial eclipse of the moon.

That said Selene looking relieved after I ask him

\- How do you get on with them?

-I already know I am intolerant to media terms

The replica of Simon it not reconforto, he released a long sigh and looked at him askance, hearing it:

-Dog that kills a Wolf, wolves kill.

-put on clear this, Simon: go to spend a few days at least one dinner enjoying the hospitality of a subject just know, who knows positively that you are and that perhaps store a trap right? This is definitely put the head in the jaws of a wolf.

Simon retorted le with a smile:

The wolf eats more crude and survives.

I just loved that saying and it was all true what she said

-Emmaus is a historian, perhaps you love the wolves to write an article about Eskimos spent two winters in an igloo, is a passionate, may wish to know more about us.

\- Or plan a hunt or a coven

\- And why you bought this white dress almost a gaza with moon shines you really just like a fairy or Elf, this hoodie and your hair in high.

-Simon, can dry the land for a second?

-I can. -Simon brake violently. Your beam insisted on coming also, out of curiosity, had given him any excuse as that your nose grows extremely full moon nights or you're actually vegetarian, you might want to know if you grow a hairy tail.

Simon Kiss Selene neck asking that it could encourage. With that beard growing le... Selene shook her head, were in the midst of an eclipse of one and if Emmaus was the beast?

Simon denied it point-blank, impossible, himself olería it or presentiría it.

-keep your phone at hand Selene, and runs.

-Do any other best advice?

-If... runs very fast!

Selene avoided the mumble of an insult. Emmaus House was not far from his own style, cosy and sober, a library, over firm fireplace logs, austere tapestries and decoration of ochre. He expressed his joy because they accepted the invitation. Simon hesitate to go to the room, Selene knew that something had sensed but that it would try to keep calm. He noted photos while Emmaus served Sherry, an authentic Sherry from Cadiz, Spain. Cradle of the voyages of Columbus and the Inquisition, acoto it Emmaus with a smile of pride aregndo that his maternal uncle came from Europe, almost invite both s sit round about d and the fireplace.

-Po years have tried to interview who follow clues about religious dscubrimientos, nephews already that unfortunately the priests of the Inquisition did not have offspring - paused for an ovbia - or if yha to noeran example of virtues.

Simon drank fast and pointed out a photo in black and white on Spain

-It's funny that mention you, a forest of snow - Emmaus ringtone denoo that there was no surprise for him - a lobera, a thick mountain where the wolves are brilliant.

Selene could not prevent cough Simon remove you the Cup with a peaceful gesture.

-What would you say if I can assure you that I know one of those wolves at least to the younger?

Simon's question seemed insane to Selene but Emmaus did smile hoping: would not it amazed to him because he knew him.

-AH! - let the man escape-"omnes..."

-".. .omnes angeli, boni et mali, ex virtute naturali habent potestatem transmutandi corpora nostra"

Complete Simon and Selene attempted to decipher these phrases in latin, Simon translated it with a smile of superiority:

-All the good and bad angels have the power to transmute our body...

CHAPTER 13

Moon of dreams and nightmares, guardian and witness...

The mist outside was increasing. The face of Selene was so pale and away as the moon. As the scarecrow, the man seen in the light of the full moon is also miserable.

Emmaus leave the Cup itself site used to have a telescope there said was his uncle he was fascinated by the study of the moon as well as read St. Augustine, family affair. Are contact who could give any information about the effects of the moon.

_the life is pure Alchemy - emphasize Simon trying to see detail photos on the Mantel for that purpose.

-True... Miss Rimini, knows that it was once thought that the soul could remove when taking a photo.

Of course, Selene without angry admitted her wavering intonation that he gave to the phrase.

-the issue is that Galileo Galilei and the moon... He studied it... and I and my life was locked in those two aspects: religion and contemplation of the moon...

-Plato identified with the truth.

-True Sir Amberson.

Emmaus shook its Cup thinking. The truth was that his uncle was descended of an Inquisitor and character also transitive Emmaus was descended from the...

The tone of voice of the man showed some pride that I bemusement to Selene. "" Simon looked resigned even gave a quote on St. Francis of Assisi and brother Wolf: "brother Wolf that you've left the forest and by hunger asolas"

-Wolf bow the head and even gave him the leg - recalled Simon.

-Well Mr Amberson, so driven by curiosity and the mandate of the blood I decided to investigate and began the immediate...

Emmaus stood up and delivered a neat slide show album to Selene. She discovered them candles: grimoires. Not only churches, representations, death, soul, transmutation, even distinguished Tomás de Notre Dame.

-The soul is suspended between the light and the darkness - recite Simon-also I read St. Augustine, attempt to decipher this sentence: in the likeness of their creator... for St. Augustine the bad physical depended on the mutability of the essence of the being that there is in created things, for him, the man was divided into two substances: soul and body but what is real?

-A human into another kind of body soul.

Emmaus seemed not to question it and Selene continued inspecting antique prints of wolves, they were soon to appear in paintings, in testimony more than frightening. Emmaus acoto to see female face

-Trials, a pack in Vatmoisa, they killed detellazos young people, they believed first "sacauntos" seeking the dead fat to cure diseases. In estonia of the 1610 to the 1650, was sentenced and executed with charges also of Lycanthropy - he said it finally with all lyrics-Romania 1506, I condemn the fire eighteen women and thirteen men by ravaging crops, confessed under torture.

The face of Emmaus seemed to have a grin of threat.

Then he went crazy my uncle a soliatrio. But ... -Emmaus both said with a gesture of admiration-the I see it, you... Love, love has no cure, but cure for all diseases, attraction, love, communion, privacy, delivery, passion and romance , Ecstasy phases of the Moon -completed.  
Now, yes Selene felt a chill to the see the slideshow and the attempt of involved at painting man "coven " of Goya, a magnificent painter, even it could be in one of the parts darker trnasformarse a witch into a Wolf.  
Is only a witch Simon remarked with emphasis-might be what want to.  
'An crazy, well defined most of accusations. The wolves is distinguished by its accent or skin, an accusation that he declared that a dog he barked the man developed in a Wolf, cited the dog can stop and how it barking also man was sentenced to bonfire.  
Simon sustained impavida history without losing the composure.  
I guess that the testing not they were contrary Elo d full moon Wolf. Man had cables bitten, strings broken and jumped through the fire flames.  
'Oh, were made and inoventes but the Moon tried of course errors...  
Selene finally intervened:  
They say to the Moon was formed by a rock in the impacato land.  
Fragments of the Earth that orbited the Moon was formed.  
Emmaus asintio with pride d Bhave Simon Simon was a understood and not desiluciono continunado:  
_The only light Moon releja receives from the sol.  
Guilty of romance, lust and the other.  
That would be Rome Romulus and Remus without wolves or warned that Simon had a growing desire of play with who knew that his opponent.  
Wolf and the man never let out a- Emaus firmly. Here consevo Slides cars, the accusations of the trials with all death penalty and you'll be amazed to see how you can reconstruct family trees everywhere.  
SEL without a doubt this time: Emmaus I knew who and what he was Simon.  
Ah! Lonely Walker care with wolves! -Emmaus Palmeó to prepare dinner waiting for you more visits Yes the company no mattered you.  
Emmaus cantureando it was to the kitchen and took Simon Selene hands nervously they had to leave there.

Not Simon bit lip whispering-this is gets very good!  
That-Andstos crazy and it all off you you are transforming  
I he urged to look at, he asintio with the head, but only just a ray of moon.  
-Watch these photos photos from wolves, look at eyes.  
Selene still trembling to his feet and gave a few steps was that set heterogeneous of photographs, Simon study carefully its gesture until it gave to one of the wolves and said:  
-Darren.. .the saw all processed but Darren not!  
-Darren. My grandson ...  
The true voice of Emmaus denote had removed the jacket and his face seemed transformed into a pleasant shade  
Darren reached -So is fascinated both by the Moon and my uncle and she spent hours in the telescope up to contacted some physician, Dr. Aiko Sendai was apparently only scientific or something like.  
Simon he finally understood: he had managed to combine his studies with Uncle Emmaus.

She had given some alchemical and yet did not no response. Selene thought about ancient civilizations with its stone monuments in circle worshipping gods in the light of the full moon. Nothing explainable.

Aiko perhaps fled from the world and d e itself to such disclosures and no solution. Simon grimaced.

-Time, wind and fortune give cueltas as the moon. All will return late or early to their cause.

-The Wolf and the Lamb grazing as one single and the lion will eat straw, Emmaus said. Isaiah 65:25...

-I see that this will be a friendly feast, Selene - will encourage Simon and kiss the hands of she - view arreglate makeup for dinner. Emmaus permanecere so elegant sport if you don't.

Emmaus Studio Simon seriously:

-Certainly looks fatal but obviously... apologise it, there is the rest of sherry if you like more.

-I prescindiré Sherry until the bridis.

Simon gave to understand that he didn't need but nothing to drink and appease their violent and apparent transformation. Selene went to the toilette of the four guests according to ion, trembled, opened his bag tried to align, verify if your phone had signal peroadvirtio queno, wondered the because paco and not at least tranquilizers DART gun, overnight amotinaba together with the Moon, the eclipse was clear, out in the garden everything was darkness deliveradaente Emmaus kept him in twilight. The entrance of the home alone he saw the glowing stone stairs. He returned to the room. Simon urgaba between Emmaus slides looking than feared: copies of any trial to an ancestor was going to stop his manocuando the sentence of Emmaus helo his blood:

-Would the Moon is the Sun of the robbers do not?

Continuous Simon hand clutched his Treasury yel man continued with deep voice, saw had already given with the files.

-Buscaria you up to your own sandreaqui in them and still would not find explanation-Simon left to one side slides and facing the man. There will never be a reasonable explanation.

-I underestimated talking about superstition, even delaciencia

-you call it curse!

Emmaus react only with a positive gesture to such a word that made Simon crispara cuffs. Selene believed to see shadows of claws in be atraviaa move. Simon continued his allegation cold but firm:

-No one is to blame, you think that Darren took Moon baths or can you imagine?

That doctor had said those very words and then flee from there as if the beast, he recalled the man in Emmaus. The express with so much regret that Selene almost apiado from it. Emmaus road in wing lathe table as wanting to give back to those photos.

Darren was permanently furious: by the death of his parents, as a lonely child, so it was only her uncle it soothed, then estemurio and Darren escaped, he visited only when he arrived to villages again with Dr. Sendai, never imagined that she could be...

-.. .a spawn. An aberacio, say it - asked Simon with opaque vocals. What did when he saw Darren transformed?

-Saw him... away mine. I took these pictures while I knew and uni details here from there, my friend Simon you believed free through the Woods but is tied to the past-Emmaus pointed again to the desktop where they were slides.

Insurance had there tracks all a natural animal soul Simon try to say something Selene was who opened her mouth to defend it but Emmaus prevented it.

_Comprenderan that I am not the only one who knows this, we met after what happened in Central Park

-Sabera which was not one of us that this scape already limits that you consider "natural" - Simon shouted it almost, then is flinched and appeared to lend ear.

Selene believed something far hear also, conciliator only a ray of worked Moon, Selene, Emmaus penso invited to sit at the table

-Invites me to my own feast?

Simon asked him without fear.

-Emmaus this curse runs through his blood do not hesitate.

_only cenemos in peace then you and me to see how to reach an agreement.

Where was Darren? Selene could not suppress the question and Emmaus looked down: trying to know that.

-Want to attract that invited me? forget it, Darren is no longer with us-Simon ran Chair gentlemanly so Selene sit.

Simon left Emmaus to serve and that Selene will just drink a SIP.

-Selene your return conduciras, avoids drinking...

The request seemed so logical as absurd and she obeyed bviendo collide both cups at the toast.

-To your health Emmaus...

Simon wet lips and Emmaus took the Cup to his mouth, a magnificent harvest said without drinking.

-Wonderful how he managed it? he planted it here... Aconite

Selene is not yet understood and Simon fact.

-A beautiful plant, poison derived from ergot, Belladonna, grows in water fountains, a calyx of five petals, highly, used as cardiac or respiratory dedante... a blue flower that grows in Europe, humans sometimes reddened you cheeks, breath is you dashed and the throat dries him, language is immobilized them. Aconitum napellus...Causes vomiting, dizziness, convulsions sensitive humans some women used it to clarify its look but... "anapelo" "wolfsbane" I like to call it so.

Selen repeated it as Simon drank showing that he did not believe in it.

-I tried it several times thanks to Nick and desperate to kill... the doses are wrong-Simon just smiled almost.

The voice of Simon was already a grunt and if not for the DIN there had out jumped on the table beautifully made direct attack to Emmaus. The gate had fallen. Emmaus refused to turn on the lights only Simon asked that everyone remain there, man especially.

-If you think that it's gonna scare me Simon...

Simon left without paying ear, Selene continued ignoring him that searching for Emmaus between the drawers of the desk. "" The horror was evident even in the dark and Selene recalled the precise phrases of man: "a Wolf attacks the weakest points, the limbs to immobilize their prey and then kills him by suffocation"

Simon was inclined to studying what was left of that body. A man maduri, logilineo, dressed in suit and tie, the langre flowed even warm. Around broken branches, the so-called banquet and above all the visible remains: two traces of Wolf...

Only a couple... one of the guests of Emmaus, this was a serene in their hatred as if I would have guessed that that would happen sooner or later.

He raised his head in defiance and his gun flashed in the light of the moon.

Only a reflection Selene had almost begged it and he felt what was already a claw, the Simon taking it to protect it in the dark.

Selene had clear vision of that crime. Only that, not an animal attack. She wanted stop continue to Emmaus with look and Simon were drained between itself and the shadows.

Selene thought of returning the House and take your phone, keys d and the truck or whatever to flee there.

-A this time acted as a wolf is has laughed of us!

Emmaus was screaming it to the corpse more angry than hurt.

\- And still I question because we pursue them Simon... that girl Selene, her sister wine up here with Darren is clever you are ready to continue with this saga of horror engendering to most of them.

Emmaus had raised his fist, the gun was aimed at the white figure of Selene in the steps of the entry, the first bullet gave a spark to crashing into the become Wolf came out and I walk around it.

-It will kill you Simon, is crazy, I runs ve lo distraerre.

Selene begged it in a frantic whisper but Wolf only showed its fangs.

-I see. -Emmaus moved in the dark - descend from an Inquisitor is one that fell in love with a witch to sin and continued sinning and was condemned, he and the hidden fruit of that love in the shadows... remained the beast locked up for centuries in the darkness of blood but the beast escaped.

Selen realized he was referring to Darren, gave a setback when trying to get a step and the second bullet pass very dry your head. Simon spitting rage, refused to prosecute Emmaus, sharpened the view and afilo his claws, he suddenly lifted his snout to the opposite side.

Selene feared that adviertiera something as it did in the House, the beast by Jaws of Simon were red, Emmaus drink made its impact now that it was a wolf. Wolves, shadows a couple of yellow headlights, as a pack that runs up to them...

... now all them furious and alerts walked towards them and around Selene.

-Return, to Rick take them here, Emmaus will kill them!

Selene told all Nick, tina, Borja, Saskia and the small Tyrone side but and her sister Tilly if by some miracle Moon his sister had met with them at last but not... nor Darren was there the madness of his grandfather and lal shame of if same huia.

Wolves Growl, his eyes triumphant reflected the sky, angry Emmaus and finally steps could be heard another shot, another accurate, a groan, steps and more steps...

The lobos ceased his guard, Selene attempted to see more a car boot and it was lost in the darkness of the road. The wolves received their Savior and Selene believed to be delirious.

-Edgar!

Name erupted when robust color man save his weapon, her dress was impeccable despite the cold and his bitter gesture as always, helped her to stand.

-Is...?

-Tilly your sister sought me out... with a Wolf does not kill another Wolf worse with a Hunter of wolves if he marries another casador of wolves. I followed...

"" Rick look her figure after Edgar, it was warm and also had a weapon in his hand, cocked his head and the Pack stopped the van round the light of the moon would evaporate said Rick and ordered: "go!"

The wolves showed their snouts and observed the blood that flowed from the fangs of Simon throwing a and tub smell the hands of Selene to lick them and satisfied were the first to obey and entering the truck to be transformed. Borja hit the snout of Simon with his leg and was enough to make it go away also

This was a nightmare Selene fell again taking in the staircases, hug to Simon who moaned.

-Go with Rick Nick trying to heal...

Once alone Edgar grimaced, and it was necessary to

The police would soon arrive.

-Have Edgar has already seen what the beast did?

Selene asked taking his own burning subject temples with fingers, man said without that his gesture was moved

-Soul of the Wolf, heart in hell...Selene your sister Tilly lme busco, followed me on all fours, in two which is, I face, and convinced me that gets hasrta here, knows about the past of Darren, also said a great truth: is better to avenge my brother Tyrone who mourn him.

Edgar lifted the sleeve of his black jacket under the shirt is warned the scars remaining on your brown skin.

-Nick is a good doctor after all like Anais, I met the small Tyrone.

Edgar explained it as if you wanted to be a feature of humanity

Selene sank his head in his own arms.

-Emmaus is the grandfather of Darren, went to that poor boy rather than understand him and help him, so he flees...

Selene felt a slight warmth, Simon oleaa and next she loved and tended a brigo on his shoulders.

-who is the animal?

Asked what Edgar looking at p/s hosing to the sinmiestro the crime scene.

-Edgar is that we get saved and why and thank him for you.

-Now that is clear but marchemosnos.

Edgar was sensat said that Rick had rented a House not far away and this place would be cause for investigation.

Borja and Tina came running, dressed and hurried, pasaon to them and went through the door of the House. Edgar frowned without understanding that attitude. Nick already with their glasses calsadas shouted to two young:

-Do that? think stealing there...

Saskia finally came to Selene and hugged her, I assure you of that Simon no longer bleed, Tyrone slept in the van.

-This subject this loco-Borja it gtio while it churned the desk and opened her backpack and Tina to fill it with various things.

Take whatever useful asked her to move.

-Also erase footprints, we fool, just as you do in the nieve-Tina called it moving fast.

Edgar saw as finally had a mystery loot.

-With regard to fingerprint all of you are here-Edgar told him emphatically - a renowned fugitive journalist and a corpse but a House revolt, would tell me where this animal cunning?

Simon tolerated joke, Saskia asked to accompany to Selene to the truck and crossed a look with Nick and Borja. As Tina followed both women.

-This has gone too far - Nick leave escape tartamudeando "this crime now involves us... "Tied lamb and Wolf loose, not: was a trap not only for Simon."

\- Or not - I venture Bojarapidamente, that old crazy Emmaus tell nothing this in your own cross anti wolves and it doesn't suit you the police to discover it and less to us.

-Sounds logical-Simon hope an opinion of Edgar.

-Do this - proposed man - we cover the corpse, delete the best that we can and pray to the Moon not to discover footprints.

-Sounds good to me - met Simon - Rick carried the ladies, time to sharpen claws!

In the morning the men served hot coffee. They lay the small Tyrone on a sofa to watch him closely. Anais stayed dressed and wanting to make the girls try some snack. Caressing the brow of the child:

-This puppy is too young to follow transforming into a wolf with a single ray of moon.

Then the woman embrace Simon:

-By your appearance is that was not a good night.

Edgar left to escape a nervous giggle.

\- And you do not this best Lone Wolf!

The woman lost in the interior of the kitchen.

Borja left his backpack and Nick joined Saskia. Simon thanked Rick once again. It was Rick himself who decided to go for a beer. Simon noticed that Selene had already changed clothes, to his gesture knew that this night adventure had been too much for her.

Saskia decided to lie to Tyrone in one room and returned to the minutes to see them all together with a serious gesture around the fireplace.

Tine continued shaking in arms of Borja and let escape missed:

-With that Darren had a grandfather... just mention it was Tilly I guess

-Is that all us we got used to be orphaned-exclaimed Borja stealing the beer can from Rick-if not for Simon by Edgar and you clear Rick that no one dares to claim you.

Rick thanked for including it in the herd and Borja pretended to give a friendly glacial stood and began to get used to the jokes among them but then concluded:

-Emmaus and his friends safe sde have allies, formed a society which see werewolves.

"Lions!"They corrected all in unison.

-A a werewolves which are transformed into beast - corrected the man with sluggish - protect the secret of his own existence, but despite them, they must descend from some of these male medieval wolves and that Allaah will forgive me for saying such insanity. Only Emmaus in addition is a religious fanatic who sees the devil in a peculiar way.

-Legs and snout - completed Simon without fear-Nick aconite came to my stomach when transformed into Wolf noesaba why not ended up with me?

Nick carraspeó he looked at the floor and doubted:

-That's what Aiko studied, Emmaus perhaps not prepared properly.

-Is an herb that Wolf as and already! Death-recalled Tina.

\- But that kind of fool Wolf eat a flower azul-Borja puffed again to take Tina in her arms.

-Belief or not almost kill Simon!

He rebuked Saskia and nobody dared to say Ms.

-Don't exaggerate - Nick denied standing ready to give a lesson - but Simon was the only one who did not finish almost in nursing... this time... remember...

-Yes! This time when you almost take your own Inquisition anti wolves Nick intended to poison you and almost kill us all, drank your bottle without knowing - recalled Borja without worry - just with glowing eyes. Tina and I vomitamos all a rainbow! a full Rainbow, Saskia your you saw poor Tyrone fans remember with red eyes and the rest but Tilly or Darren nor Simon were affected.!

After a long silence Selene feared to ask what that meant. Simon made relative, perhaps nothing firm, he avoided looking at her.

\- Or that the beast believes that you are even more resistant and his next attack will be for any of you...

It was Edgar who said with certainty that it amazed everyone...

CHAPTER 14

Moon invited Sun to leave his hiding place, a bright panorama again day. Edgar moved already without more mission to pursue two unexpected enemy. Emmaus and the same beast. Selene spoke at length with the man, he knew that his sister was healthy and saves, Edgar said that the strong and courageous noto.

Selene is felt proud of her, knew by Edgar who will become his ally in the search. Newspapers only reported the disappearance of Emmaus friend nothing about it or what happened, nobody felt shooting. Nick remained curved and concentrated on the desk of one of the rooms I wanted to find out if stolen by Borja and Tina Serbian for research. Only Plato scratched the door insistently getting did pass.

The wolves in the light of the Sun viean the small Tyrone progress. Selene departed a little to review photos. Once held them in his hands with melancholy the footprint of the Wolf noticed it...

-Better photos in black and white.

Selene is said to Simon who quietly let it take if I work. If as if he was a hero of old film, portrait of a solemn and distant relative. Selene repressed a WinCE. In that would stop that?

He was asked by serious Simon:

-What hidden me? did you know that the beast was about Emmaus House, this had a formal invitation to the exhibition came up there because you know that the beast would come.

-That was just instinct-Simon almost apologized.

He did not deny that she told the truth and Selene noticed it.

-Well... Tilly is so stubborn as your wants to be heroin also and give the beast, until protects the poor Daren even of his grandfather, I think it was the tears of that boy cloth would you hope to say more?

-Do you need more?-Simon bowed looking to embrace it. That grass significanada is not only a superstition in impossible that I conviera into something more than this or that beast tries to catch me everything is vera clearly in the light of the Sun. Quiet here in this House your and I alone more Plato, tell that if, Zoe knows you're here lei your message like Jazmine that did for the exhibition. This only lasts three days your wanted it so perhaps they then visit us, see if we convince Saskia and Nick to live here too, until Tina and Borja mature and become sedentary, a great herd...-the face of Simon brightened making her smile-also...

Nick carraspeoo ashamed for interrupting.

-Nicvk come, look, photos of the inauguration of the exhibition Selene intends to write a book or something so-Simon invited him.

-I think that you have Simon...

Nick began faintly, talking flashing nervous.

-Do you have?

Simon was not upset and less Selene.

-Tina and Borja stole slides and more of the Emmaus file anything that crazy. Nick is bit lips doubt - according to the medieval judgments, if they are truthful, we learn more about ourselves, but the interesting thing is that I keep the writings of his uncle this if believed in the influence of the moon to design a machine to enhance its effects.

Nick sack of his warped folder several crumpled handwritten papers.

"just like the drawings of Leonardo Da Vinci" thought Selene to look at them.

-Is that it's crazy but the rtio of Emmaus believed and Aiko also, here are notes she. Apparently is met., Darren believed in this perhaps was the link between the two, but Emmaus... I think that Aiko flees from it.

Simon change is expression and took the papers, he could only read sideways a fgrase maybe Emmaus escsribiera at the edge of one of the leaves: "as the Vikings to the werewolves engenderos or iron could hurt them or fire burn them..."

-There are more: Emmaus robbery notes of Aiko, their research nor I knew, not I can still decrypt them, you should return to that House Simon!

I must find more unless you call Edgar to accompany me...

-That madness!-Selene objected and Simon try to calm both:

-Nick you just want to go back to that House to stop being who you are, who you are, your family think Nick got a family now! Do you give back, the perseguiras like Emmaus made with Darren?

Nick contracted the muscles of his jaw nervously, but I managed to conenerse to express clearly what they thought:

-This goes beyond Simon...-the voice of the LAD was a cry - if you feel you know what hurts you and because learned that and learned from my same the unsuspected... survival. If I decipher these formulas, the beast was over, we will give you a purpose to this beast and his plan. You understand? the beast can now bite us, give their blood, their DNA and will turn anyone into a killer like him. With these writings we can revert it until the beast turn someone in your replica.

Simon ground to a halt, for Selene that allegation seemed serious and hopeful.

-Just wait the next Moon by now lives, Nick, looking for a home for yourself and Saskia and the small Tyrone and cares about these two crazy guys having the nio.

Simon referred to Tina and I calm but then I try to protest.

-Lives at least live once Nick make me happy at that, is no longer the frightened puppy.

Nick asintio with regret, returned to the room slowly where Plato expected patiently.

-Live is to act is doing what others do not, he whispered Plato-Nick knowing that Wolf not the oia-no is busvca anything in the middle of the moon but... spying as a wolf that pleases me.?It's time that Simon ceases to be our dog guardian of once, is time that we take care of us themselves do not Platon? See such help, the newest member of the herd... a human for a change...

"you besaria hasa the moon would be bite" Simon confessed in a whisper. He and Selene were receiving at dusk there in the interior garden of the House make in Quebec...Selene watched his masculine face nourished of the reflection of light trying to decipher that point lost to Simon and would appear to the other be. She refused to believe that subject as Edgar - that was his first reaction-or Emmaus were with respect to Simon and others.

The metamorphosis, mutation, could advance to become a beast. Could she see in the eyes of Simon transformed that same human reflex?

Simon esconderia their true be wild? in these intermediate saw him play the Wolf and the dam, in a passionate game that amused him and worried at the same time. Every man in love with moria as a wolf... that he used to say. With a sigh, exhausted, fighting, trying to be dignified and resigned.

-Continuous hungry as a Wolf!

"" Simon walk his mouth around the shoulders bare of Selene that tried to merge "once the bite won't be a joke" she avoided looking at it "is a myth as well as the sexual intercourse or kill the werewolf that bit you as they do the vampires, to stop being vampires?"

Simon himself resigned not knowing that replicate him.

-See Selene again by my side...

She relented and was allowed to hug until calm.

-Is the Moon that lights me up or your eyes?

-I hope to be my eyes...

-I llorardo, pleaded to the Moon, I have gone mad as Nick in the Pasdaran. It tried everything - Simon confessed it expired.

She knew that, understood it. The only important thing was that the situation could get worse. I could... Ncik tried to unravel the genetic mystery or curse. A noise alerted them both...

.. .only it was Plato that echo an indifferent eyes and he went on his way to the kitchen. Both erupted a few embarrassed giggles and s and covered with a blanket.

-Plaron, the philosopher, said that philosophy seeks the truth between good and evil. Beyond the world as we know there is another in which the model of what is done here's an imperfect mode is.,

The imperfection was perfection you relico it. And Simonc I reyo, I wanted to believe that Nick would be calm or it would send to Borja and Tina to storm the Emmaus House again. Both laughed and Simon commented:

-Ni or need to send them!-Simon was resounding-Emmaus not returned, still hidden and no one discovered the curpeo of his friend.? Hunger has thrown the wolf into the forest... we will see.

That meant that it was olvidaria's concerns until the Moon is redondeara. Selene terminated exposure and worry to organize its future work as long as growing passionate momentum of Simon would let them. Anais arrived a couple of days before the full moon, he amazed the progress of small Tyrone and reprimanded both by neglecting the House.

Women are instabala in the kitchen and be laughed if comic, that evening was by provisions. "the snow on high" and the Wolf low thought Selene shivering and watching the Moon reflected in the upper room. Simon was there yella as find without being came and Simon Wolf quietly down the staircase.

-Conq EU here, avoiding to dirty the rugs with your legs back. Anais us reprendera both of them

Selene was going to continue when he heard the unmistakable sound of a car stop in front of the House. A burly, thirty young hair dark wore uniform under the car. Selene not identify it but attended to the call of the door; He sent Simon with Plato but this continuum there rubbing their wet snout on the knees of Selene. It should meet the guest apologized this arose as a German, was the pilot of the aircraft, and Selene recognized in it to the almost boyfriend of Jazmine, his imminent conquest. Invited him to spend while Simon is kept erect and alert.

The boy as motoi with Plato and the greeting cordially by rubbing the head of the went for coffee while German praising the Wolf, was meek ntan sometimes believed that their fur changed.

-Yes, it loses hair too much - mocked Selene and stroked enl ACE Simon ears.

Germán welcomed the exhibition, it looked duditativo, believed that it would find to Juzmine there, made a look to the Wolf that I gimoteo and the muchcacho will rub their hands. He apologized for to get there and find it, Jazmine had that last direction.

-She is an amazing woman, I do not think that he is set in me and his brother Simon is really a great subject.

-Grumpy!

Selene subject Simon snout.

-Jazmine and I were to meet us for a weekend in Venice then she resumed my flights. I thought that visiting them you eprdi their trace in New York... is not in the hotel, at any site here your phone does not respond, less of this in their social networks.

Seleen is available to take your phone and locate at least Rick, Simon felt nervous.

-Talk with Simon - thought followed German - she and he are very United and if she rejects me I prefer to speak of man to man to him...

Selene had paralysed, that man has looked really affected by disenchantment, surely Jazmine hiding you your imminent transformation. Not committed in German to say the truth, Simon gimoteaba, and she calmed it and then to German:

-She is purple ena you told me and is notorious. Only problems with the work you know deals up to the smallest detail and should arise a problem at the last moment that does not want to come out to the light, is that Simon has your phone you situate.

-I split to Europe but... tell him what you mention and thank you.

They looked had told the first thing that came to mind: that Jazmine had inentado to hide a scandal in which any model is wrapped viea and that accompanied it was that the admitia not Jazmine had teniado contact them.

The face of German lit up, only requested that Simon speak to him just had news, would ratify the hotel reservations and expect to Jazmine in Europe. He left as suddenly as it came. Even confundada Selene is enfrentno to Simon who looked at her with eyes gleaming. Selene had contact Rick, minutes Anais arrived, got out of the truck with transformed gesture. She was not receiving news of Jazmine.

The muejr had apparently tried to comunciarse it without any single result had a clue: he had received a strange text message and then evaporated that was all...

Selene knew that anise feared that Jazmine out victim of the beast something absurd, the muejr stroked toSimon, leave your bag and handed an agenda to Selene so you tried to communicate with contacts more close friends of Jazmine and find it.

Toa spent the night so, Simon walked his gaze from one to the other, he snarled is nervous mobia among both women and looked at the sky as if you wanted that the morning would already.

Selene waiting for an answer fell exhausted by sleep on the couch with the phone in his hand.

Warned it the weak morning sun, it was covered by a blanket. Dress Simon drank black coffee and cut a phone face expressed vivid terror.

-Will be well Simon is that man so in love, have not heard as explain to German Jazmine must move in these days of the transformation...

Selene began to explain

Anais came to the room was still wearing the same clothes and they looked pale and contorted, same Selene took Simon's arm.

-Return to New York maybe it it there and we will see that we invenamos for German.

-Soi is that the beast we not won in hand and already the first meeting!

The sentence of Simon pareceio not come from his throat.

-What do you say?

Selene broke back with an increduda look.

-It has already tried it with everyone including Edgar and amazes me that not with you - Simon shook with anger.

She knows to defend themselves is clever the herd perhaps halle it before them...

-Jazmine is not my sister.

Simon said it as a disgrace and love let out a solllozo.

-It is not my sister, there's my blood, but stop by this curse that runs through my veins. ignores it the beast and same study that will attempt to convert it into a beast with Edgar, more

Simon took the keys to his truck, and I hope the Government of Selene, left there and tore off at an alarming rate.

Anais hope a call more and Selene continuous standing in the middle of the room still shocked.

the herd was Rick was with them there in Quebec near Emmaus House, there was no nociticas of Jazmine. The woman's voice sounded plaintive and Selene asked if what Simon said was true. Women cast sighed and gestured him so sit frozen hand-rubbed, carraspeó ready to tell him a story.

"as in the case of ti and Tilly, the sister of Simon has suffered also fearing for him on all those nights... when he became Wolf child's even." the mother of Simon to warn what the child was not admitted having another child, went mad and died young. All the money that possessed did not serve anything or to a doctor for treatment. I had hired and not late to warn that this child was special, more than the rest, educated, affectionate... strange. Like the small Tyrone, the father of Simon also died of grief, lived distressed. After the funeral of his wife returned to the procedures of adoption of more girlish, procedures which began with the same has always knew its origin and so had a family, she and her brother."

So Simon was the last of the last of his blood family. The woman nodded serious and dried her tears.

"Simon has always been the puppy of Jazmine, her father did not return to be the same is turning grim and taciturn, didn't understand to such Monster fathered, he could not blame anyone but continued living as his wife wanted and taking care of it." Now it was Jazmine real Simon family a family for her and saw him she when the Wolf appeared to glow Moon was going to l fourth Simon reading aloud and screaming children's stories representing it so nobody could hear the screams of Simon to transform itself.

Nobody would hear it even visits, employees or his own father. "We played" said "little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf"... he stole raw meat or food prepared in the kitchen when the servants slept, I was down there on tips of foot with his air of Princess, that which always had, so with your puppy in his thin arms, towards that apra that Simon does not catch that do not run dangers, remember that taking those expensive necklaces of the mother of Simon and used them chain for it. Now she wears the belt and designed them, used to say that your puppy was a rineo prrro, a Siberian, his father admitted it, with so much money the logical thing was to fulfill any whim: a doll house huge, a pony... a wolf... but this puppy did not appeared then for weeks and she give silly excuses: was lost, in veterinary medicine, this one with one of my friends. I nodded like his father that finally found my loyalty and knew that my silence was sure the secret and the lives of their children that these I "inherited", that was also my family: the grandfather of Simon I hire young and inexperienced to rescue me from the streets, I have no family those relatives that Simon mentions are not suchloyalty, gratitude is the same... Simon creio and Jazmine could no longer charge it in his arms, did not obey him and pan outside in the evenings, vomiting morning raw animal remains... send it to school seemed impossible are conrato teachers in different houses. She grew hermaosa, intuitive, intelligent and knew that he should take care of the family business. Mature Simon know if same. A night of full moon Jazmine and her boyfriend are fired sweetly and attacked Simon without hurting it. It not is it forgive, they argued they reconciled and since Simon try to lead her own life, it is a herd, and he was never forced to clarify that Jazmine was not her sister's blood. Almost none of the herd has family. Simon thought he saw his own history in Tilly and you. You don't know how to fend off the beast nor Edgar could be a strong man." Selene. Simon thought he saw his own history in Tilly and you. You don't know how to fend off the beast nor Edgar could be a strong man."

Selene understood the situation, his feet caressing the woman back comforting her. He took the phone and continued dealing with the rest of the calls to locate Jazmine, none of the two women proved bite however women prepare a snack for Plato to remained attentive to the front door.

They only hoped that Simon does not commit crazy, they begged it is to the Moon that have not arrived, a miracle.

Anais leaned expired by fear and the worst of the hunches and Selene seek his jacket ready to start a search.

-Plato takes care of Anais - called Selene with serious gesture and the animal raised his ears and issued a complaint are dropping outside the door of the room occupied.

Selene went out in the middle of cold and uncertainty, toured the city without finding Simon and return even more nervous when the first evening star glitter on top.

Simon was it plants sitting on the frame of the window of the room, waiting the arrival of the Moon, he had stripped his shirt and Selene knew that the changes in his body would not soon occur.

-Know you not? Jazmine my sister...

Selene admitted quietly, took a deep breath and found that Simon was trying to cry and couldn't it.

-Even recursdo those children, trasnformandome in Wolf nights hearing only fragments of children's stories, those were the fears: the witch, the wolves... The bad guys. I recuerfo to Jazmine crossing input our House for the first time followed by my father that the solemn brought d ela hand, resigned by me but I knew what his wife's last wish: a family. Hazmine and his air of pricnesa, its castle said his father the King and I his brother or his jester, she adopted us Lone Wolves, even is if this curse comes from my father, I think Yes. She used raise me enbrazos although hurt it my nails or my coat make him sneeze, I just wanted to run at night, be free of myself, what could not explain but it was normal for my when me converti first Wolverine? nor have conscience, but she discovered those expensive necklaces and chokers, and my mother, hoped everything was silent and went down to plunder whatever was in her kitchen. Leia about wolves in the encyclopedias of the large library and me leia me, fragments of wild life, as I should be... I it accepted all all but it amused me to know that there was more out: Hunt. All I proteguian I was a lovely boy, when he was a child. Jazmine cut meat into perfect squares I fed like a dog. Nothing I sacviaba she cared that I grow healthy that aullara not who had left his dog with his friends when the Moon was weak and this night dog not appeared. The instinct was stronger and I ran away. She already could not shit in his arms and just waited in my room washing my footprints of blood and mud, my trail, hiding more and more, mipadre never bolbio to be the same, he told me who it knew, laughed with my mother and shared tastes for art and cultures, all until was born and any changes. Something inexplicable. His son but was a monster perhaps comes from the worst inhuman of his being. He did not commit any sin unless it paid to residents or who claim when the Wolf destroyed gardens or attacked livestock or only apreciian chicken hurt. The puppy of a spoiled girl is transformed into a rebel mastiff. "now this enclosed" they justified at times and I betrayed the howls. Remember that many visitors walk the House under the light of the Moon and Jazmine and I used mos play in the garden wing light of the full moon, it was a dog and quic arrebtarle a branch of his hand with my snout, a simple game rest my legs on his shoulders and she fell, laughed until tears but my father does not advitio that and took a large piece of wood to download it on my. If not for the cries and pleas of Jazmine not I would have stopped. Oi my own moans and a sob from my father who walked away running. Jazmine and Anaïs healed I was useless to call a doctor. The moretos on my shoulder were so notorious that my father could not justify them and neither is atravia to look at me. Me rehuyo. Jazmine started designing those necklaces necklaces of my mother and even took even boyfriend I figured that I would try to overzealous with her not successfully leaving the forest and give me sobe it she knew to defend single and not forgave me. The boy fled and we don't talk about for weeks, you know the rest. My father died, miracle did not attempt to remove before life I guess by Jazmine, for taking care of me and by the memory of his wife who wanted a family with him. Jazmine took care of everything and I found the herd...I knew you I fell for you without knowing you by what Tilly recounted... She is so strong clear, aconite not killed me...

Selene repeated it on high, as strong voice that Tilly repeated it and name the sono phone and connect the loud to hear the nervous voice of Nick, in mouting a sob and warned that the wolves were not yet transformed. Edgar even Rick was trying to take the floor when he was called Simon but Nick followed:

-Simon this was worse that with Edgar, I know if the beast it was trying to become one of us found it not far from the home of Emmaus perhaps I thought to visit them, it has lost blood in quantity but this whole-Nick paused and Edgar took the phone finally:

-Simon, she is alive and noesta mutilada, Nick thinks that it is impossible to take it even hospital know a doctor who owes me favors and will not questions, this here in the city...

There was a forsejeo, and after a brief pause Nick completed:

-It is impossible to prevent it turning it but at least I can save her, with blood of Edgar with the Anais you understand me, not our blood do not think that the beast will infect it or something as well...

Simon is his sharp hand incorporto threw the phone on the other side of the room.

-You can save...

The sususrro Selene without knowing that would make Simon, feared even by his own integrity, Simon look was dark and surprisingly inhumane. Selene warned the unthinkable: the eyes of Simon turned human, shined Crystal and it shed a couple of tears dolororsas. Then Simon turned on his heels and direct jump out of the window to hide in the dark.

Selene gave a couple of steps to see its shadow human and seconds the menacing shadow of the Wolf.

The icy wind made her Moon dragged his white robe. Its mantle covered the forest. Anais trembling hand picked up the phone, Selene thought that at least Jazmine was alive that the beast had not won this time...

The night woke up as fiera...

.. .and close howl frosted the blood of both women in the House.

It was a long lament ininterruped and fully human.

Much solitude as the Wolf is needed to alorar the Moon company.

The empalidecio sky, all was in the second day, including night that Simon was missing. Do not return from the news of the attack on Jazmine.

Selene took value and communicated with Rick.

-.. .no could prevent it nopude take care of it, received an alguienla quote in canada closely as if it were a provocation, were going to give you a surprise and reach your exposure.-Rick gimoteo contrariado-los wolves know who is the beast, I am sure, hide it us to us to Darren and Tilly know... apology flutes divide into wolves and lambs but... man made Earth a hell, not only for the animals... this beast I think it a manI'm sure, by those damned written, they have that gene, but here there was more. Edgar believes equal soloque it is more cunning and cautious and can remove them from mentita to truth. The doctor who came to our aid was horrified, invented an accident involving wild animals and the poor German careyo that like journalists. The boy was desperate wanted to see it but quench it Nick makes miracles, transfusions, skin ingertos ensures that the beast can not make Jazmine nothing... is not a human waste. I could only remember what happened with Tyrone. I was unaware that she and Simon were not brothers, Ncik losupo by the discoveries of DNA and all that. The beast ignore it I guess. Not is how long we can keep this secret and the herd did not believe that the beast will come along to both.

Rick made a pause was natural that Simon wanted to be alone for a while, sentiria unnecessary guilt. Selene cut. I avoid answering messages and calls of Zoe and the other journalists.

Anais remained in the room, always dressed to leave urgently, is inclinoo to kiss Plato inthe head and Selene distinguished at his feet a suitcase. Realized that the woman would go to take care of your other puppy. So said it. Jazmine continue alive would need it. He hugged Selene and you asked that she be dismissed from Simonpor. I definately knew I knew also that the beast would not try to attack to Selene, had seen his plan fail more than once and had to convencerseque transform to others was useless. He or the beast although women supposed to be a man.

-Stay watchful - he advised - remember queno is good that a woman gaze at the Moon for a long time away from reality.

CHAPTER 15

If it has spent much time in the dark until the Moon seems miraculous...

Eeseta Moon seemed Frost landscape, even lucia so weak. Thin, its influence was slowly reduced.

Selene was believed to see figuaraslobunas lurking everywhere. I used to sleep inthe room waiting for ca Simon dejabasinllavela door and your phone to one side. Plato is wont to sleep beside her in the room

-AH! If lions could speak.

Selene complained and or caressed imagining that the animal was Simon. Within days the unclear attack of wild animals to Jazmine was front-page news. You should say ede Zoe to ignorabamasdetalles, Anais certainly gave more explanations and dienro who should to keep silence. Selene ordenaa your photos that afternoon when Simon came just like he had left, ice cream to half undress, he plants and with the appearance of hermit. She was going to throw in ss arms but he stopped her with a glacial gesture, crossed the room, subriolas stairs and was installed in one of the guest rooms.

Plato attempted to follow him but Selene stopped him. Only the noise of the shower was heard, she dried tears, prepared a late lunch and went up to the room to wait for him with a robe and a towel that he took mechanically

-Become a lone wolf served for something Simon?

His words echoed terribly hard, Simon is covered withthe whisk, had shaved and healed his wounds faster.

-the best thing will be that I move away...

-Best for those who for you for me...

-for all...

Simon took a deep breath and dropped onto the edge of the bed distraught

-I thought that I could continue with my life, take two lives in reality, it is impossible not to be the beast...Edgar, Emmaus or someone else just chasing after me and killing who surrounds me, I tried to take value and see Jazmine but I couldn't was only the prey of a banquet

Selene kneel and he took him by the hands

-The wolves are not solitary s Simon, I thought that you would have learned that, isolate yourself will not help, man is an animal only Simon than more complex.

Simon bit his lips trying to not give in to tears and despair. Selene was incorporated.

-Eat, takes strength and above all... not me again to leave! I am also part of this herd.

Selene went before him trying to a dignified exit but Simon withheld it from his hand forcing her to stop, then she stood up and kissed her forcefully to try to placate her, now the heart of Simon beat a human pace.

The Moon thanks the howl of the Wolf caressing his fur... "two attempts, three..." "your snoring challenged the silence... "much blood viscose and pick up the shadows of the night for anything human, a Jackal a Fox in that I have become!" suddenly he repeated his brain, in the midst of shadows, he loved remain dark in any room, the beast is worshipped if in the light of the moon. It aspired to its being inside, silver claws, her hairy carapace, long and sharp teeth. If so only your nose will crush and his breath become warm, eager for more. He was more than a bunch of hairs, had powerful jaws, the power to tear and kill, but the Moon was to be on the horizon for the beautiful combination, full moon, Moon mother.

Full moon opposite Sun, without emotion, without reason and had been conceived, the rest of the herd already not could smell it, even destroy it.

The Moon formed already filled...

"there is no Moon Monday!"That thought with a hint of humanity almost forgotten already...

"for you the Moon and the stars would fall and put your feet..."

The camera shot alert Simon to change of position to brake to the window, essay a smile that does not improve its appearance, then let the cigarette aside and he relented.

-I missed your photographs in black and white that leave my red eyes. I bet you have a sequence of photos; Simon to... the big bad wolf.

-"Simon the shepherd dog" I like to tell you so with that Termino-selene appliance camera. I would give anything in the world because these photos if you capture your soul. Because you conceive as well: serene, smiling, carefree. I tried it all my life like a silly... poor sinister novel incredulous: photographing extensions of land, elders, children, friends, patients, a sunny and warm day, natural landscapes... my own parents-continuous melancholic Selene - and not happened: all change, is devastated, he grew up, or died, aged, clouded... my camera was not magic. And just now is that because I am a photographer, I am therefore to stop the time at that happy moment of the photo.

Simon stretch his hand to take the warm hand of Selene, pressed it and the kiss Selene knew that days those hands completely masculine, slender fingers, strong agile they become legs, those compelling thin lips with your kisses would be Maw that accommodate fangs sharp, very far away from those teeth that show anxious smoking Vice.

The chest of Simon, in which her refuge is serious part of a hairy body with four legs, not hear it whisper it in your ear, because his ears would be become triangles alerts if it could talk! With that raspy voice, precise serious pro simply aullaría or gruñiría.

Would you remember it? Only his eyes would be equally however would not look her with love or passion?The Moonlight dancing in them

The force of nature... try to forget it in weeks, except by the delirium of Nick on the progress in the investigations, the State of Jazmine. The beast seemed calm too, a truce, it smelled in the air.

Zoe understood that I would not give details of the attack to Jazmine sent him pictures of the puppy that grew and which is encariñaba at the risk of not return it. He could not have her as confident already.

But the Moon was forming, I could feel it in the anxieties of Simon on his skin did not. And after that morning with their finger marks on his arms and a suppressed attempt to bite it.

Simon mortifico, he decided to return to more extreme sports, she departed from it looking for a gown.

-Forget you Simon - I called him but he shook his head - don't apologize for being impetuous I I've behaved like a teenager also neglected.

-It is not human...

Simon finally said it would take a shower and would go away, perhaps thought of skiing or running away whatever. She attempted to dissuade him but it was useless only gave him a quick Kiss to go away with little shelter and Selene became confused and embarrassed. Attempt to find a solution or a reason but could barely think clearly or measure risks. Plato walked rather nervous by the House, dusk,

Missed the human figure of Simon covered only by the light of the moon. The beast would be there out provided that Simon was not in your search! Like Darren and others. That single thought aterro it at the end of a leap when the alarm on your phone ad you a text message that had not read.

Unknown number...

_**"I'm seeing..."**_

And enclosed the photo of the facade of the House of Emmaus Selene he recognized her, made within hours of that message.

It was Tilly! Yes, his sister Tilly and his weird sense of humor. Your message brief if someone else took that phone!

Tilly finally... Selene smiled for some mythical dark it was impossible to form the image of the beast standing on two legs taking a phone and putting together a plan in his head, tending traps. After all the beast it was an animal, she knew the animal acted instinctively.

Selene looking for your coat. He thought of leaving you a note to Simon as well is that took pencil and paper and did not forward you the message thinking that he would not have your phone with you. The note said only that Tilly was returning and that perhaps knowing what happened at Emmaus House it hovered there, perhaps even had found more clues.

The head of Plato recommending him to take care of the House took the keys to the van kiss. Then calm it drove up to the vicinity of that House, it shuddered, lights remained lit, but it was not the moment that fear stopped her, I Park, fell toco vehicle the discreet door but cautioned that it was open... go deep breathing.

-Tilly'm Selene is you're here there is nothing to fear, already is you and your changes, you have now?

Night was already falling, he looked at the stairs not knowing if climbing them or not finally did still fearful.

It addressed the view that runner in the dark, the doors of the rooms were closed. I only see a jacket hanging on the railing of the staircase leading to an attic. Selene recognized it: multiple pockets, color... it was her sister!

Jacket lucia worn and somewhat dirty but was his sister. Selene caress fabric Jacket, climbed another ladder, find the door open and push it to making hinges rechinaran.

In the darkness just a telescope, wooden benches scattered and lackluster blanket that covered most. Selene distinguished a mural already ajado perhaps a false wall with a diffuse landscape. The site seemed to be incredibly clean and care. The Moon looked out of an almost reddish hue, Selene went one step further and for the first time felt the fear, I notice a few steps.

Selene saw Simon disheveled, pale almost ready to start their process of change. Lucia equal to as he had left the House, she tried to say more but Simon covered her mouth.

"you must go" he is him whisper, an idea first crossed the head of Selene: Simon was the beast, which attacked to Tyrone, Saskia, Edgar and his own sister Jazmine to transform them all in a herd its own herd and alleviate her loneliness. Ultimately the beast was astute and meant that no one could discover it...

-Tilly...

Selene said it is about to lose the breath.

-I get it from here.

-Simon the beast... listen Darren returned to his grandfather's House should be vigilant and worried perhaps Tilly came in search of the poor boy by what happened - I venture she whispered.

-Darren sent you a message.

He said it seriously and she denied: did not send Tilly... Selene paled

-By God! It's a trap... Darren is the beast... Darren is the beast. You protect it so never saw him transformed from when they know it?What I try to with Saskia and allowed-Selene shook with anger and terror. Herd knows what, wandered camps and affection to the instinct of all even in Italy with this crazy party to appeal to residents so they complained and alerted the authorities, and so drawing it out the idea this was not? You knew that Edgar remained them, you used decoy. Until Nick calla... is guilty of the disappearance of Aiko also

Here Simon doubt and Selene continued with ferocity:

-Attempt to always come to me, you do not ignorabas Emmaus was the grandfather of Darren, you know of the manuscripts of his crazy Uncle even before and trust!

He asked that he calm down and whisper:

-We wanted to revert it not to kill Darren, not ending it, he is not guilty of being the beast! It was impossible to avoid what happened...

-Due of...

-What, hunt it? Be his executioner? According to Nick, there is no cure Darren is part of the herd!-Simon cut it with emphasis

-I killed a friend of his own grandfather and try the same thing with him perhaps

-Never had allowed more but mato at one of their hunters was only that one of our persecutors in this case that was the friend of Emmaus and same Emmaus!

And the boy from Central Park? Selene enquired it without indignation. Jealousy perhaps ignored so maybe flirting with Tilly or the abuse, the beast was already out of control.

Only God knows because Darren not just with the life of his grandfather Emaus hates it and the hatred is mutual but Darren Tilly loves your way special which is strong as he believes.

\- As you... that is the reason why attacked Jazmine ignoring is not your hermana-Selene I sob it.

\- And tried with you until Tilly comes to light and opposite it already I could not find it to finish this crazy Chase, could stop it none of the herd. Go Selene!

-Afternoon! These Wolf? Wolf in sheep's clothing

Darren voice rang clear and closed the door after itself had lost its tidiness lucia yellow and his mouth was a grimace of threat still remained apathetic.

-With which the Wolf and the Fox are lying. I heard them here there is no solution Simon not is can kill the man wolf that you think because you are only wolves... wolves does not have King Simon.

His voice sounded cold and Simon took Selene's hand, had hoped to bring Darren into reasons.

-I thought that they would not react when I pursued to Emmaus-Darren avoid call him grandfather. San Francisco de Asis and brother Wolf how not! - rang almost dead and boiling started inside - when my uncle the elderly uncle of my grandfather Emaus - corrected mocking - discovered child that I was special only Emmaus helped me call it crazy and heretic, other nonsense you hear since it is in their care, another orphan in addition to an aberrationas her own daughter should she could conceive "that"?But my uncle... the old man was a genius, and knew after Aiko.

Simon had raised his Palm so Darren stopped but this did not respond to reason or even to the emotion. Selene recalled that the changes would begin early in Darren.

-My uncle was who cherish testimonies of old judgments, the secret of Alchemy's own voice of the damned. No other macabre details of executions just as Emmaus said... my uncle knew that I could come to more. Wolves can give leadership lessons and more Simon in minutes will be stronger and more ready, half-man, half-Wolf and go well RID to my delight. The aberration that... repeated Emmaus and his stupid coward, chillo friend like a lamb to the last breath. I should throw him into this already dead garden or d contrary elo bnos discovered. Tyrone was difficult but stood firm until their last drop of blood and that hoorendo Central Park old boy trying to seduce Tilly had spoken you myself to be Wolf and he only replied raids and urinating on trees, you correrías peruna. Stinky human...

\- And Saskia?

Selene questioned him and Simon left it even more than Darren.

-so soft and maternal... does not end and it would have been won her her nose to my that pup loses his time with Nick. Ah! Acrobat it me is not so Simon? a puppy you had paternal instincts with that puppy bred by a pack of wolves took away it to the to Nick that this is no cure.

Even so had tried with Edgar, Simon distracted him

Darren admitted it, a strong man stalking them and thought: if it is as strong as his brother Tyrone... and no one could stop them if so

-We would be an army and shouldn't blind us.

The shirt of Darren broke out, his chest was amorphous and hairy extremely muscles or nipples were not distinguished.

-Darren, others do not import. Understand! you are not special

Simon insisted, Darren denied in a moan, her face seemed to have just a human trait and Simon continued asking:

-Think, you cut in part to analyze you, our blood is not strong, or you'd to be a lethal weapon or to find a cure for something.

-you constantly repeat that reniegas be your Simon!

Darrend gave a kick to the wood floor, his feet were blue claws - what serious if not a Simon Wolf? You'd be an idiot with more money than talent and women pay, be Wolf makes you human Simon never understood beam that, the feel more and think more.

And because he attacked Jazmine then

-I knew my-Darren parecvio organize their ideas - from the herd and told me. If Simon anda from here to there with it is not to protect the late I know that wasn't your sister but try to make it, I could do that. Selene understand it: even I wanted to be one of us, and I thought: you and I, Selene Tilly to Jazmine.

Selene is covered mouth suppressing a groan, a perfect family that wished to Darren at the bottom, that Tilly accept him, that she accept him to turn it into a Wolf, a family or two couples more Jazmine

"" Jazmine don't hesitate to come here after my text message_**: "I'm Darren is who is the beast, do not want to endanger Simon or the herd, that Rick doesn't know what... can come to help me?"**_

She knew that if he went to another human would be all alerted and came here to save their pups I delete the message but nothing resulted isn't your sister it is because I smell first as with Edgar or more...

Selene even thought Tilly had their blood just heard that amorphous, exalted, and terrible creature.

-Only for your madness almost to matas Jazmine in life, you are a monster Darren - spat you Selene without be able to contain himself.

-I am human Selene! who is more strong deserves to be as I am, one of us but whether it unknowingly, one of us in the background even though does not know it your Selene...

Darren sniffing in the direction of Selene and he narrowed his malicious eyes already yellow - but this is between us I see that the good Emmaus also gave you to drink your jerez, tried it with you that I call a man of firm convictions... a monster capable of poisoning her own grandson. Already my uncle felt it, he died few months know Aiko bristlecone I present them, but I do not assassinate Aiko is my ally, Emmaus should have it hidden because she knows the beast and still life to reverse this...

Finally I am Darren naked with his half animal body erect without some genitals are distinguished between parts of Wolf fur, his hands almost human was deformed in claws which ranged, he contracted the upper lip and tensed her skin... Darren diluted devoured by the beast.

The fire of life his uncle told Darren with hoarse voice believed in the power of the light of the moon. Baños de luna, polarized light change light rays by means of refraction or reflection in such a way that they are responsible for driving, polarized into a device.

-A common polariscope.

SELENE and Simon understood: those strange drawings was a machine that Darren had now moved agile uncovered by fabric. The insulated wall using a relative strength of Darren rose.

-Edgar gave me the idea...

A cage with even side firm blanket Darren wood balusters revealed that horrible machine, a simple engine, a slow and a screen to one side very close to the window... the moon on the other side projecting omnipresent.

Inside the shattered cage and cursing, dressed like that Tilly was usual. Who joined weakly with trail of tears in her eyes, was surprised to see Selene and Simon there. He tried to stand but he gave his head with the low fact. A cage at the height of a wolf. Simon fell on Darren had a hint of strong struggle until the beast threw aside Simon shattering the telescope and moved a lever.

Selene call it screaming he knew that Simon and Tilly would not take to transform but Darren was still more inhuman.

-A machine that enhances the Moonlight full - engine threw sparks light went off outside and a strong smell of smoke invaded the House.

Simon in the darkness began to mutate into Wolf, Selene said drops of blood as a trace to his hideout. Darren lucia intact without any damage-

-Loose to Tilly!

Selene crept up to the bars and stretched his icy hand

Selene notice that those fingers of his sister become bluish and his feet were becoming amorphous.

-Darren destroy this place enough!

-Let them go Darren is me who want to transform

-You are an idiot Darren never been a werewolf or even a man, not transformaras anyone: you morderé and you rasgare to kill you and you spew then I swear!-the voice of Tilly won at last.

That little voice was already a snore and an explosion I network tone in the bass, Darren moved their jaws in rhythmic form, I voleo instantly, Simon rushed towards him and bars of wood making them shattered, another detonation more, Simon was about to be transformed. The roof of the cage fell on Simon and Tilly by Selene to cry out terrified. Darren twitched their jaws. He observed the flames to move around, I Snapper with fury. Another wasted attempt. Selene coughing in the middle of the smoke screen...

…Darren escaped running down the stairs. Selene I try to move the smoking Woods, only distinguished claw who stood out in the light of the Moon and the inhuman voice of Simon:

-Selene, take you to Tilly!

-Salt there Simon! This machine continues to operate and we do not know its effects, the Moon full this atop focuses on the device and cage

Selene gave a kick to the rest of the roof avoiding flames just got a hollow, there a steaming lump that was Tilly, the hug sob and I hope that for the first time he transformed in his arms, Selene had clung to his chest when the machine issued a sound back. He could only hear a moan of Simon and a plaintive howl.

Outside the whispers and the curious soon arrived, there were firefighters. Selene call Simon coughing, the heat was inhuman thought she saw a hairy but not Caballo torso. Tilly left aside but machine exploded finally and Selene only recalled the intense light round about.

The Red Moon is what harvest...

The warm sun of dawn... Selene remained on the side of the seat of an abandoned car driver, saw almost cloudy sky. Nothing to the side of the road, smelled of smoke, it was hurt, sore, covered in soot, feared to have lived a nightmare, one hand took with his shoulder strength, looked furtively out the rearview mirror and recognized the face of Tilly. Weeping with force contained.

Tilly will step to the I feel later, lucia clean clothes, had regained his chaquea and remained calm.

-all was well. -Tilly consoled her, taking her by the shoulders-I got this car you drag here away from questions and curious until I should do with my snout, little sister free weights, there is clothing here, a first aid kit, cease fire, or trace of the cursed Darren fled perhaps equal to that single idiot always wants a family. One of their herd. Audiolibro family. With only scratch, bite bruise, then go through that machine all become monsters, what he believed but you just have to choose a strong Wolf... tell me that not he smote Simon in the fight.

Selene remained silent without reacting. You could not assure him that was very confusing this episode in the struggle between the two.

-Go breakfast herd must not take asked that we not contact up to last awhile, you have to see angry Rick! you just know its social side, Nick is terribly grumpy discovered something says...

-Tilly... Tilly!

Selene stopped it by pressing his arm:

\- And Simon?

His sister under the head and looking for the car keys, Selene insisted and Tilly grimaced plaintive, had been impossible to reach him, there were reports of bodies burned or injured. The House was empty in appearance, a cut circuit said neither believed they discovered remains of the machine.

-Tilly your seen get Simon, machine...

-vi. something other than human or Wolf, I am sorry to tell you this...

What said you? That Simon or was it now, that was the beast? That Darren managed what was proposed, hallo to the strongest and turned it into his pair to start a new Pack, an army. Tilly said her hand containing it and muttering:

-Hears and understands Selene: survive from that question, we shall find to Nick the beast does not attack anyone by now think the best way to power.

Selene insisted, had Simon crossed by that machine and Darren certainly bit him in the fight.

-Darren mentioned me it took him months master "That" being now-let escape Tilly-and when he discovered his skills learned they never tell him.

D voice and the girl seemed devoid of sensitivity and Selene speak you with tear-filled eyes:

-Always the stronger of the two get been

-Stop saying that Tilly gave a kick to the accelerator and the brake. Darren hatred, hate to be "this" I hate losing to the herd and that you almost become you, the thought of that ran danger angered me more to a, but on all hate losing my older brother that Simon was that, always fantasee with both met and fall in love that he explain what I was... I walked away to lure Darren nobody was in favor of that, flirt with the boy of Central Park and Darren attacked him... Searching for the opportune moment to attack me to my and being single with Emmaus closely it was impossible to fight many enemies, I was clever. Simon not forgive me that was the lure he thought that having him close sooner or later I it came to them, fell in love with you and have both both in common I thought that we would be a family, think as Darren already you see...

Up to you at times seemed one of us. I should trust you but this learned: to survive outside and inside the forest, you leave it in a safe place, seeketh to Simon in the evenings.

Selene replied affirmatively as an automaton. The roles had changed, and Tilly would be responsible for all purchases for example. I force her to eat and he chose to not see for the moment his transformation. Selene was desolate, in the midst of a nightmare and fled falling icy night looking over your shoulder, treading the same path without knowing that drove it.

The Moon not belonged to no one... less the full moon.

Selene the home that Plato took care, this was oddly nervous, I echo at his feet and I smell it as if it pointed out that she was in contact with another kind of animal.

Selene would seek clues, perhaps Simon returned there, tracks of what was: of the luna lied that she was not powerful, that Darren not wounded Simon in the fight, that Simon was not under the influence of that device or the impossible: that Simon was not now the beast also...

Wind out surprise, shadows in the light of the full moon not returned him to Simon in any way however it hope and connect answering machine, went on the fireplace and just hope that Nick and the herd got there against the order of Tilly. Selene was standing spread photos of her and Simon, happy moments I had the door open and the wind entered. Ride their glassy eyes from the photos in black and white, heard a slight whisper of a Crystal torn, perfectly cut by a claw. Plato was sleeping in the kitchen and Selene shook:

-A werewolf attacks by surprise...

Selene I leave it to escape while he warned the Simon figula there in the light of the Moon, his eyes shone, was upright on two legs and his appearance was already far from a common Wolf lmnucho. Ears of triangles their red Maw, his yellow eyes, his claw finishing in fingers deformed but business, their elongated nails. Test a roar, its snout elongate remained and charo collapsed. Selene wanted to see his eyes but Simon stopped brake to come out of nowhere and swaying under the eyes ashamed of its appearance which confirmed the fearsome.

-Darren not triumphed despite transform - Selene insisted on the verge of tears. We catch it, the machine is destroyed, but Nick and Aiko can heal...

Selene I try to take it from their clutches but that infuriated even more to Simon that was discussed and wounded Selene in his forearm tearing even their sweater sleeves.

Even distant Tilly voice was heard on the answering machine

"last night I asked that you not look to Simon-annoying sounded - go for you if you are in that House".

Tilly cut. Selene cloud by crying eyes saw his own blood, Simon echo back angered by his action. She warned that he had a wound in his hand made by Darren in doubt. Selene approached, I try to stop hemorrhage ero only I can mix both wounds and blood, I swear that Simon eyes - his eyes!-conspicuous shedding a couple of Red tears. The sound of another call the startle-reflex:

"I'm Nick, we are in the city and looking for Simon, if they there Simon if you can hear me and understand me is what happened, but the news is that we can reverse it without killing Darren or rely on this." do not run away! the bad thing is that when Borja and tina went to steal files in the Emmaus House we do not review them thoroughly Saskia and Tina did then and... were old drawings, trials and death sentences of witches who were transformed into wolves, one of the accused has the exact face of Selene... is who is insane but you mentioned a brand on his backas behaved, until Darren sniff with malice and even tried to approach her: Selene is one of us Simon now saw their own photos that I did not reveal and your eyes are red... aconite not just with her, drank a SIP-can't prevent it, a SIP that trasformaría to a human, Belladonna can cause mild reactions but nothing was notorious in it. Tilly says that Darren a Wolf, only believed it... not go near to it is this State not to vandalize it or Exchange much less blood fluids! "Selene was transformed into what now you are if you do that!"!

The message of departed with a howl of pain and fury, Selene continued now understanding its nature. Only the door felt whip himself, Simon had left, fled again. She was one of the herd has always, always guided by the Moon even in his work...Sintioque blood was getting into her cheeks, her heart was beating with inhuman strength, red his wound dripping ceso, only thought out in the light of the full moon, as in his work...

The cold made her react with euphoria, cry the name of Simon with all his strength, Crispus fists, his eyes were suddenly dry completely, silver Moon reflected in them, his figure is curved, felt his rigid hand, growing teeth, violence on the rise in a spiral of not contained anger that will increase as the Moon shine...

All the Moon was now in your body!

The end

TO BE CONTINUED...

INDEX

CHAPTER 1 4

CHAPTER 2 21

CHAPTER 3-30

CHAPTER 4-53

CHAPTER 5 68

CHAPTER 6 85

CHAPTER 7-104

CHAPTER 8 125

CHAPTER 9-146

CHAPTER 10 167

CHAPTER 11 190

CHAPTER 12 214

CHAPTER 13 233

CHAPTER 14 250

CHAPTER 15 272

**Original**

"NUNCA EN UNA LUNA AZUL "


End file.
